


A Viridian Celebration of Life

by ShanaRHager



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Reminiscing, Year of Luigi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 46,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaRHager/pseuds/ShanaRHager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Year of Luigi.  The Smasher recall their favorite moments with the mustachioed man in green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

_1999_

            “Do it,” said the mysterious core to his son, a gloved hand.  “He’s been left out long enough.”

            The hand nodded.  “I feel that there’s a fighting spirit inside him,” he mused.  “I think that this tournament will help bring it out.”

            The hand’s identical brother giggled.  “C’mon and invite the green man, bro!  Not doing it is PB without the J!”

            “Just think of the mark he’ll leave on this venture,” smiled the core.

            Beaming, the hand grabbed a rubber stamper and pressed it against the inkpad.  Then, he floated to the application and stamped a single word on it, in vibrant purple letters:

            APPROVED.

 

_2013_

            “Please take your seats,” called Master Hand.  “This special meeting will now come to order.”

            Obediently, the Smashers settled down.  A festive air hung in the room, all decorated in green.  One of their own was currently celebrating 30 years in the video game world—from a bit of pixels in an arcade cabinet to a lovable, relatable figure.

            “I suppose you know the occasion,” Master Hand went on.  “Today marks the beginning of a special year for a special Smasher.  A year born out of patience and hard work.  Today, I am proud to kick off—the Year of Luigi!”

            Everyone applauded.

            The birthday boy sat in the front row, blushing.  He wasn’t really used to the attention.  “Thanks, guys,” he said, bashfully.

            “Now, my bro, my dad and I were thinking—why not have you all get in on the celebration?  Let’s have each of you come up, one at a time, to reminisce about your first or earliest memories of Luigi?”

            “Sure!” piped up Link.

            “Poyo!” shouted Kirby.

            “Okeydokey!” cried Mario.

            “How about we start with the originals, and work our way up from there?” suggested Master Hand.  “Mario, you can go first.”


	2. Mario: New Beginnings

            Mario stood at the podium, smiling at the sea of faces before him.  “You know,” he said, “I can go on for hours telling funny, heartwarming and embarrassing stories from our boyhood and running our plumbing business in Brooklyn.  But—that’s not what you want, is it?”

            Master Hand stepped in.  “I’ll narrow it down for you.  What is your first memory of him in this tournament?”

            “Mamma mia,” Mario clucked his tongue.  “Do I have to choose just one?”  He blew air between his lips.  “Okeydokey.  An early memory that really stands out didn’t occur in the tournament per se.  It was when we got word of the first one…”

 

_1999_

            He could see the gears turning in his little brother’s mind as he furiously scrawled answers to the application questions.  At last, he could be somebody other than Mario’s baby bro!  Somebody just as brave and just as heroic!  Somebody who would actually be commended on his accomplishments!  Their adventures together had rewarded them with some fighting skills, but since you-know-who was taking a break from kidnapping Peach, they could advance those skills.  Who knew what other powerful weapons and assets the other Nintendo characters had at their disposal?

            Oh, that was another thing.  Friends.  Lots of them.  A smorgasbord!  Luigi could pick and choose among the Nintendo characters they’d meet and decide which ones he liked.  There was a small chance that not many of them would like him—but that was a risk he was willing to take.  He was eager to take on the world of Nintendo!

            “I really hope we get in,” said Luigi, still bent over his application.

            “Me, too,” smiled Mario.  “We should get out and see the world while we’re still young.”

            “The _other eight_ worlds, you mean,” Luigi stated wryly.

            “Yeah, but not every place has eight worlds to go through,” shrugged Mario.  “Some have more, and some have less.”

            “Think about it—maybe we’ll meet some friendly people, possible allies who can help keep Peach safe,” said Luigi.

            “You know, I never really thought of it that way,” Mario said.  “Maybe after this tournament thing, we’ll be able to keep in touch and communicate.”

            “But what if that doesn’t turn out, after all?” asked Luigi.  “I just can’t help but wonder if things will go wrong.”

            Mario slung an arm around him.  “Listen to me,” he said.  “I know something like this will have its downs as well as ups.  But no matter what happens, just have fun, do your best—and be yourself.”

            “Be myself,” murmured Luigi.

            “And whatever happens, I’ll be here for you.  Always,” added Mario, kissing Luigi on the cheek.

            “Thanks, bro.”

 

_2013_

            “He was a tad nervous, and who can blame him?” asked Mario.  “I was nervous, myself.  But there was this—skip—in his step as we went to Toad Town to mail the application.  As the days went by, the apprehension lessened, and the anticipation grew.  He was really focusing on the positive.  Now, let me tell you about the day when we received Master Hand’s letter…”

 

_April 1999_

            “Mail call!  Mail call!” screeched Parakarry as he dropped Mario’s mail into his box.

            As soon as he left, Mario emerged, rubbing sleep from his eyes, opened his mailbox, and grabbed the mail.

            Back inside, between sips of coffee, he perused the mail.  Bills, bills, how’ve-you-beens from friends and folks in Manhattan, magazines, circulars.  Then, he saw a rather important-looking envelope with a strange seal on it.  A circle, with a vertical and a horizontal line slicing through it.  The same symbol on the application!  Could it be…?

            “Morning, bro,” said Luigi as he made his way into the kitchen and fixed some bagels.

            “Morning,” Mario replied.  “I just got the mail.”

            Swiftly, Luigi set down his bagels and was beside Mario in one leap.  “That envelope over there?  Is that…?

            “It might be,” said Mario.

            He took the envelope and slit it open.  Inside was a fancy-looking letter.  Together, the two began to read:

_Dear Mario Bros.,_

_I would like to congratulate you on your acceptance into the first annual Super Smash Brothers tournament.  You will be given the opportunity to mix and mingle with characters from other Nintendo games.  Throughout this event, you will participate in matches which will test your strength, speed and brilliance.  A good rule of thumb is to have fun, enjoy yourselves, and most of all, behave accordingly.  I look forward to seeing you at the tournament!_

_Sincerely,_

_Master Hand_

            Luigi’s eyes twinkled more and more with each sentence.  So intense was his excitement that all he could do was let out a great big whoop and throw his arms around Mario.

            “Yahoo! We’re in!” he cried.

            Mario hugged him back.  “I knew we’d make it,” he said.  “This is the start of a whole new adventure for us.”

            Luigi darted into their bedroom and began grabbing all sorts of necessities, packing them neatly into suitcases.  Mario stayed behind, re-reading the fateful letter. 

            Suddenly, something occurred to him, and he called:

            “Hey, Bro!  Don’t forget to leave room for our mushrooms!”

 

_2013_

            “I will never forget his eyes as long as I live,” finished Mario, sniffling a little.  “In that letter, so many promises were ahead of him, so many turns his life could take, so many new beginnings.  And look how far we’ve come.”

            “Aw…” said the audience.

            Mario then faced the birthday boy, who beamed back, and he said, “ _Buon compleanno, fratellino_.”


	3. DK: Monkeying Around

            “DK?  Would you like to go next?” asked Master Hand.

            DK ambled over to the podium, smiled and waved.

            “I’m sure you all know that I got off to a rough start with the Brothers,” he said in ape-speak, with Master translating.

            “I thought that was your old man,” shrugged Falco.

            “Believe what you like,” said DK.  “Anyway, I used to cause problems for the Bros. and for Mario’s first girl, but I decided to turn my life around after they opened their plumbing business and started saving princesses.  Truth is, I didn’t know Luigi much until the tournament.  Before then, I just spotted him at the Mario Kart races and sporting contests.  So, without further ado, let me talk about our very first interaction in Smash…”

 

_1999_

            DK exploded out of his barrel, ready to fight, and came face-to-face with…

            “A giant me?” he asked aloud.

            Giant DK looked at him, faced the audience, and shrugged.

            “Hey!  Only I can do that!” balked DK.  “You’re going down, Monster Me!”

            The two DKs rushed each other, and the ultimate struggle for Expand Dong supremacy ensued.

            A few minutes later, and regular DK was struggling.  Giant DK was using his own moves against him, except they had more damaging power.  Plus, the giant was hard to KO.

            “Bananas above,” gasped DK. “Dong-expanding power—draining!  Getting—weaker—losing ability to—form complete sentences!”

            “That’s right, Puny Me,” laughed Giant DK, “and once I defeat you, I’ll take over all of Smash and have the biggest dong of them all!  I _could_ do that now, but I choose not to!

“ _Cause I’m the leader of the bunch; you know me well!_

_I’m finally back to kick some tail!_

_My coconut gun can fire in spurts!_

_If I shoot ya, then it’s gonna hurt!_

_I’m bigger, faster and stronger, too!_

_I’m the first member of the DK crew!_

_DK_

_Donkey Kong!_

_DK_

_Donkey Kong is here!”_

            **_PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!_**

Giant DK stumbled, briefly smoldering from that uppercut.  “What on Earth…?”

            “Hey, you giant!  I’ve got a little something for you!” yelled a familiar voice.

            DK, reorienting himself after his beatdown by Giant DK, saw a green figure dash at the giant and punch forward with a giant fist.  Giant DK was knocked backward, and DK’s rescuer proceeded to infinitely combo the opponent with his down aerial, up aerial and neutral aerial, mixed in with some more blistering punches.

            “L!” DK called happily, finally recognizing the man.  By now, he was back on his feet.

            And in due time.  Giant DK managed to go back on the offensive with the Spinning Kong.  With Luigi now stunned, he administered the same treatment as he had to regular DK.  That is, until DK interceded with his Giant Punch.

            “You okay?” he asked as he helped Luigi to his feet.

            “Yeah.  You?” asked Luigi.

            “Never better,” smiled DK.

            Slowly, Giant DK got to his feet.  “I’ll make coconut cream pies out of you both!” he threatened.

            “C’mon, L,” said DK.  “Let’s take care of this wannabe.”

            “Okeydokey!” chirped Luigi.

            They slapped palms, exchanged a brofist and then charged at Giant DK, yelling at the top of their lungs.

 

_2013_

            “And we smoked him, through and through,” finished DK.  “Didn’t we, L?”

            “Yep.  We did.”

            “I want to take the time now to thank you,” said DK, “from the bottom of my heart.”

            Luigi nodded.  “Of course,” he said softly.  “We’re Smashers, and we stick together.”

            “As a matter of fact, I have something for you,” DK told him.

            He signaled to Diddy Kong, who leaped up, grabbed a dish wrapped in foil, and presented it to Luigi.

            It was a banana cake with cream filling.

            “Thank you, DK,” smiled Luigi.

            “Be honest with me,” said DK.  “You were nervous, weren’t you?”

            “A little,” said Luigi, “but seeing you in trouble like that, I couldn’t let it win.”

            DK nodded to him.  “You’re a good man, L.  Happy birthday.”

            He walked off the podium to thunderous applause.

            “Alright,” said Master Hand.  “Who’s next?”


	4. Link: Green is the New Black

            “Over here!  I wanna go next!” sang out Link.

            “Very well,” said Master Hand.  “Tell us your story.”

            Link rose and stepped daintily to the podium.  “Hi, guys,” he said.

            “Hi, Link,” said everyone else.

            “As you can see, I share something with Luigi, and I’m not just talking about the color green,” said Link.  “The both of us—we may not look like the perfect heroes, but we can get pretty darn heroic if we want to.  I’m just an elf who just so happens to know swordplay, and he’s just a plumber with a side job as a ghost hunter and a princess rescuer.”

            “Hey!  Listen!” piped up Navi as she flew around Link.

            “I’m getting to that part, okay?” Link told the fairy as patiently as he could.  Navi retreated.

            “But I guess she’s right,” he sighed.  “I should stop being a bore and just tell the story.  Here goes…”

 

_1999_

            “Here we go,” said Link as he and Luigi waited at Hyrule Castle for their opponents.

            “I’m still nervous,” confessed Luigi.

            “Just breathe, L,” advised Link.  “Just breathe.”

            So, Luigi did, quickly finding the pace which soothed his nerves.  Link listened to the deepening inhales and slower exhales, surprising himself when he found his own breathing falling into that rhythm.

            “Thank you for doing this, Link,” Luigi said finally.

            “Don’t mention it,” Link said jovially.  “I’m honored to be your teammate in this battle.  I also find it pretty—symbolic—that we’re both wearing green.  Gives a nice touch, you know.”

            “Mmm-hmm,” murmured Luigi.

            “Hey!  Link!” Navi popped out and flew lazily around the two men.

            “Is that your fairy?” asked Luigi.

            “Yep.  She’s at my side, no matter what,” smiled Link.

            “I wish I had one,” sighed Luigi.

            “With a brother like yours, you don’t need one.”

            Luigi brightened.  “You’re right.”

            “She just told us that our opponents are on their way—and they’re going to be pretty tough,” said Link.

            “Link,” said Luigi, and the elf turned to look at him.  Gone was the nervousness and unease.  Behind his eyes, steady determination flamed, spirit crackling all over his handsome face, and no boxy-looking N64 graphics would change that.

            “We are the Green Team,” Luigi went on, his voice intense.  “We’re tough.  We’re gritty.  We’re titanium.  And we never—ever—back down.”

            Link was grinning from pointy ear to pointy ear.  “You sure got that right, L.  We can take them!  We’ll take them twice, if need be!”

            Navi continued to buzz around them.  “Hey, listen!”

            She retreated into Link’s pocket as he pulled out his ocarina.  Sitting with his back against the castle wall, he brought the instrument to his lips and began to play.

            Luigi sat next to him, closed his eyes and listened.

            By the tune’s end, Luigi was completely relaxed, ready for this Team Battle.  “I really needed that,” he said to Link.

            “So did I,” smiled Link.

            They leaped to their feet as their opponents finally arrived.

            “Falcon and Pikachu?” asked Link.

            The racer snorted.  “An elf and a plumber?  This’ll be a piece of cake, Pikachu.”

            “Pika, pika, pika!” Pikachu called happily.

            “Time to smoke some turkeys,” said Falcon as he got into a fighting stance, with Pikachu soon following suit.

            Luigi, burning his eyes into his opponents, now turned to Link.  He held out his hand.

            Link grabbed it.

            And then they shook.

 

_2013_

            “Here’s a question for you: Which turkeys were smoked that day?” concluded Link.

            Luigi smiled.  “I don’t know, but I’m sure somebody ate his words,” he said.  He swiveled around at looked at Falcon, who pretended not to notice.

            “We’re the perfect team, L.  I hope to be allied with you in the next tournament,” said Link.

            “Hey, listen!”

            Link’s eyes widened.  “Oh!  I almost forgot!” he cried.  He reached into his pocket and handed a bow-tied box to Navi.  She flew over to Luigi and gently placed it onto his lap.

            Luigi undid the bow and opened the box.  It was a personalized ocarina!

            “Wow, Link!  You’re one of the best!” gushed Luigi.  “Could you give me lessons?”

            “Sure,” Link assured him.

            “Thank you, Link.  You’ve been amazing.”

            “Ditto to that, L.”

            As Link returned to his seat, Samus Aran rose from hers.

            “If I may, I like to go next,” she said.


	5. Samus: Joined at the Hip

            Samus stroked her sleeping pet Metroid as she began to tell her tale.

            “What can I say about the L?  Shy, yes.  A bit awkward, yes.  Dependable, yes.  Clumsy—not so much.  Cowardly—I wouldn’t say that.  One thing about both of us—we’ve led rough, adventurous lives.  And even when things get scary, we tough it out.”

            “You’re not so different from him, either,” piped up a snide voice.  “Remember that time in Other M where you froze up?”

            Samus aimed her Arm Cannon in the direction of the voice.  “You want to say that to my face?” she asked calmly.

            “Well, it’s true!  You were all frozen on the spot, and then…”

            “ _We will never discuss that!  It never happened!_ ” Samus allowed power to build in her Arm Cannon.

            Promptly, security ushered the person out before the situation could escalate.

            Samus relaxed.  “Now, where was I?”

 

_1999_

            Samus was quite familiar with the adrenaline cannoning down her veins and nerves.  But it was the plumber at her elbow who caught her by surprise.

            His harsh breathing as he struggled against the Polygons surrounding them.  His body, agile and strong despite the large bruises peppering it.  His fists and feet, connecting with every last Polygon coming his way.  His attacks, devastating and breathtaking.  And the way he seemed to shield her despite seeing her obliterate four Polygons at a time with her Charge Shot.

            When they were first told who they were going to be up against, Luigi sure wasn’t like _this_.  He looked ready to faint, and he had to rush to the men’s room before they were teleported to the Duel Zone.  As soon as the first Polygon presented itself, Luigi’s disposition flipped, and he put up his dukes, using his eyes to deeply slice into every cubic inch of its body.

            Ten minutes in, and it seemed that the adrenaline drowned out everything else.  The two Smashers’ grunts and battle cries echoed about the Duel Zone as they battled the oncoming tide of Polygons yearning for their throats.  Samus could easily slip through dense crowds of them in her Roly-Poly form and then let a well-placed Bomb take care of them.  Or, she could capture some with her Screw Attack.  And her Varia Suit made her punches and kicks harder than cement.  Nonetheless, she used her weapons as her primary tools.

            Amidst the sounds of projectiles firing and the 90s dance music over the loudspeakers, Samus heard Luigi shouting as loud as he could, his blows making their marks on this Polygon and that Polygon, the familiar **_PIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG_ ** of a Super Jump Punch and the repeated hits of a drill kick or a Cyclone.  She blasted a handful of them out of the arena using a fully powered Charge Shot and throttled one of them before checking on her partner.  He was doing wonderfully well, engaging in close hand-to-hand combat with one while shooting a few fireballs to ward off approaching attackers.  Noticing one trying to sneak up on him, Samus grabbed it and threw it into a group of its comrades before continuing to observe Luigi holding firm against those who had him nearly shuddering ten minutes earlier.  He launched the one he was fighting away and did some headbutts and breakdance sweeps to defeat a few swarms.  Their eyes met; Samus saw _his_ beginning to blacken and swell.  Blood dribbled down his nose, his lips and the corners of his mouth.  Spatters of deep blue and light purple danced along his face and down his neck.  His green cap looked jostled, his brown hair in unrest.  Perspiration bathed him, and she noticed that he’d rolled his sleeves up to his elbows.  Ghosts of smiles were exchanged between them before they dove back into the action.

            “Here!” called Samus as she tossed Luigi a Maxim tomato.  He was hard at work against four opponents at a time, but he still managed to catch it.  The four Polygons were inflamed by this, but he still managed to take them on between bites.  The replenished strength was visible to Samus, even though she had an equal number of Polygons breathing down her neck.

            As the Polygons pressed harder, Samus brought her Grapple Beam into play.  She genuinely enjoyed chucking them into the air, off the stage and into one another.  Those trying to recover received a few blasts from her Arm Cannon.  She’d lived through worse than this—all of this was child’s play.  Yet as the Polygons kept coming and coming, Samus allowed herself to think that Master Hand meant the bit about testing strength, speed and brilliance.  He should’ve put down power, too.

            Now, Samus’s priority was to keep Luigi in her sights to keep him from being overrun.  She dared not stay in one place.  Hopping onto platforms, dodging, sliding—anything to keep them from cornering her.  The sight of a green speck always calmed her, and when she heard his breathing, she knew he wasn’t far away.  From the other sounds, she could tell that he was really going to town on these Polygons, but whenever she heard him crying out in pain, she’d check her position to make sure she could intercede if necessary.

            Forty-five minutes elapsed.  Forty-five pulse-pounding, spine-tingling minutes.  Samus was really enjoying herself; she didn’t want any of this to stop.  Beneath her Chozo armor, she was beginning to sweat, too.  Ugh.  Maybe one day, she could persuade Master Hand to let her fight without it.  The armor was slightly dented, but nothing serious.  Luigi had given her a Team Healer earlier, which helped.  Now, the Polygons were on the defensive, unprepared for such resistance from two people.  Luigi’s defiant hollers and provocations of their enemies reached her ears.  When she glimpsed him, she noticed that his face was red.  Being a bounty hunter and adventuress, she sensed his pumping blood, the thrill which kept the fear at bay, something deep within his being coming alive.  And she was amazed.  She made a note to tell Mario that whatever reptiles threatening a fair damsel should consider themselves forewarned.

            Fifteen more minutes flew by.

            The two found themselves surrounded by Polygons—and they didn’t look happy.  Samus found their frustration quite amusing; more amusing was the way they flinched when she waved her Arm Cannon at them.  She suddenly felt him bump against her back.  His shirt and overalls were moist, and he was breathing aggressively.  Her hand brushed his, and their fingers threaded together.  Luigi squeezed, once, twice.  Samus squeezed back.  His breathing started to steady; his arm was cool and sticky.  The Polygons closed in, but fell back when Samus whacked one solidly.  She heard Luigi throw a jab.

            “So many…” she heard him whisper.

            They turned round and round, warding some back, knocking out some.  They looked into the Polygons’ soulless faces and felt no fear.  When Luigi tugged lightly on her wrist, Samus realized with a start that he was _guarding_ her.  Protecting her, defending her.  She never imagined anyone doing that for her before.

            “Stay close,” Luigi said to her.  “Stay calm.  We’re gonna be okay.”

            “I know,” she replied, aiming a Charge Shot at an unlucky, misguided Polygon who just lunged at her.  It was blown back into a few others.

            This continued, the duo fighting to keep the circle as wide as they could, with quick punches, blasts, fireballs.  Her breath kept time with his, and his with hers.  Their hands had a firm grip on one another, and Samus made sure to squeeze occasionally for reassurance.  She noticed that he was becoming hard-pressed and changed positions with him.  Even with his hand in hers, Luigi executed a few short-hop aerials to salvage his breathing room.  The fighters’ keen eyes noticed an opening in the circle and launched a ferocious assault there, and as the circle started breaking apart, Samus could hear her partner whispering encouraging words under his breath.

            Finally, they escaped, but Luigi still kept his grip on Samus’s hand.  He was a bit rattled, she could tell.  She squeezed three times, and as his vigor renewed, he gradually loosened his grip until he let go.  Staying close to her, he located a hammer and started battering away at the endless horde, making sure to launch those too close to Samus.  Finally, the hammer wore off, and it disappeared in his hands.

            “I got you,” he panted.

            “I got you first,” she replied.

_2013_

            “Eventually, Master Hand decided that we had enough and ordered the Polygons to stand down,” concluded Samus.  “But by then, we defeated so many of them.  Luigi was still wired after it was over; he could barely sit still at dinner.  But many days after, I was thinking, ‘Wow, this guy really had my back.’  It’s something that I’ll never forget, even after fifteen years.  I guess the take-home message here is: You can rely on Luigi.  No matter how scared he is, he’ll still have your back.  Right, Luigi?  Hey, where’d he go?”

              The door opened, and the guy who’d made the snide remark earlier limped inside, his head bowed like a beaten dog.  Behind him walked Luigi, and the look on his face was proof enough as to what had happened.

            “Sammy,” said Luigi.  “This man has something he’d like to say to you.”

            Slowly, the man looked up.  Samus coldly examined the purple-ringed eyes, the broken nose, the missing teeth and all sorts of other consequences for bad-mouthing her.

            “Well?” she asked.

            “I—I’m sorry, Samus,” said the man.  “I shouldn’t have blurted that out.  You’re a strong, vibrant and gorgeous lady.  We all have our bad days, and you’re certainly no exception, but it was wrong for me to bring that up.”  He stuck out his hand.  “My name’s George.  Let’s start fresh and be friends.”

            “Nice to meet you, George,” said Samus as she returned the handshake.  “Want to meet my pet?”

            George’s eyes fell on the Metroid cradled in Samus’s arms.  Slowly, he backed away.    
“Perhaps another time,” he said politely.

            Samus smirked.  “Too late.”

            The Metroid, now awake, lunged at George and attached itself onto his head.  The man screamed like a girl and ran out of the room.

            Samus turned to Luigi.  “I was just telling everyone about that day in the Duel Zone,” she said.

            “I heard,” smiled Luigi, “and as—George—saw the hard way, I still have your back, no matter what.”

            “Thanks, L,” said Samus, “but you really didn’t have to.  I can handle it.”

            Then, she gave Luigi a big hug.  “Happy birthday, trooper,” she said.


	6. Yoshi: A Dino's Story

            The green dinosaur with brown sneakers trotted happily to the podium.  “Yoshi!” he greeted.

            “I understand that you have a lot of fond memories to share, but you still need to pick one,” said Master Hand.

            “Yo-yo!  Yoshi!” cried the dino in affirmation.

            “This is going to make me cry, I can feel it,” sniffled Fox.  “He’s been like a mom to you, hasn’t he?”

            Yoshi nodded.

            “Can you think of any time in the first tournament when he was motherly?” asked Master Hand.

            “Yoshi…”

 

_1999_

            Yoshi hastily wiped at his eyes when he heard someone approaching.  Yet that turned out to be unnecessary.

            Luigi sat beside him, his eyes flashing with concern.  “What’s wrong?” he asked.

            “Yoshi…Yoshi,” sniffled the dinosaur.

            “You’re homesick?  You mean, you’re not making any friends?”

            “Y—yo—Yoshi,” sobbed Yoshi.

            “Oh, you miss your old friends.  You might not believe this, but so do I,” said Luigi.

            “Yoshi?”

            “It was my choice to participate, but—truth is—there are times where I miss Peach, Daisy and the Toads.  And I’m sure you miss the other Yoshis, too.  A lot of these stages are unfamiliar, and that’s where the anxiety comes in.  Our home stages help somewhat, but it just doesn’t feel the same.”

            “Yoshi, Yoshi.”

            “I just want you to know—it’s okay to feel homesick sometimes.  And it’s okay to talk to someone about it.  Just think about how friendly most of the people are to us.  Master Hand treats us all like family here.  With time, you’ll fit in perfectly, and the homesickness will lessen and lessen until it finally goes away.  Remember, too, that you won’t be here forever.  You’ll soon be home again, and Master Hand allows breaks once in a while.”

            Luigi hugged Yoshi tenderly.  “If you ever feel homesick again, come talk to me or Mario.  But preferably me, since I have firsthand experience,” he said.  “You can think of me as your mom there, and that is certainly the case here, even if we’re beating each other up on the battlefield.”

            Yoshi smiled, his tears gone.  “Yoshi!” he cried happily, snuggling into Luigi.

            Luigi smiled back.  “I love you, too.”

 

_2013_

            As predicted, Fox finished up bawling like a baby.  Falco rubbed his back comfortingly, also choking up.

            Everyone else, especially the Mario Bros., had misty eyes at Yoshi’s story, which he told through drawings and pantomime.  It made them recall loving moments with their own parents.  Poor Samus was barely holding it together, since she lost hers at such a young age.  And Fox—he missed his old man dearly.

            “Th—thank you, Yoshi.  That was very moving,” choked out Master Hand.

            “Yoshi!”

            Yoshi hopped down from the podium and sat next to Luigi.

            “You know, we might not feel homesick anymore, but I’ll always be your mother,” smiled the plumber.

            “Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi,” murmured the dino.

            “Awwww,” cooed the audience for the second time.

           


	7. Kirby: Pink Puff, Green Fluff

            Kirby hopped up and floated over to the podium, a stack of crayon artwork under one of his appendages.  “Poyo!” he said cheerily.

            “Hi, Kirby!”

            Holding his crayon drawings out to the audience, Kirby began to narrate his tale.  “Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyoyoyo, po-poyo, poy, poyo poyoy, po, poyo.  Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, po-poyo, poyo…”

 

_1999_

            “This game’s winner is…Kirby!” announced Jeff as the audience cheered.

            Kirby did a signature victory dance, saying “Hii!” when he finished.  Once the confetti stopped, and he was presented with the usual spoils, he tottered over to his vanquished opponent.

            Luigi, the opponent in question, stood a short distance away, applauding.  He looked a little rumpled and banged-up, as did Kirby, but his face was full of warmth.

            “Poyo,” greeted the little puffball.

            “Hey, Kirby.  Nice fight,” said Luigi.

            “Poyo, poyo, poyo,” said Kirby.

            “I see your practice paid off,” smiled Luigi.  “Looks like I need to practice some more myself.”

            “Poyo, poyo, po-poyo, poy, poyoyo,” objected Kirby.

            “You really think I fought well?  Thanks, Kirby.”  Luigi blushed, “but maybe if I practice, I’ll be even better.”

            Kirby held out a stubby arm, and Luigi met him halfway with his gloved hand.  Suddenly, he enfolded the pink puff in a hug.  “Great job,” he praised.

            “Poyo!” said Kirby, a little surprised.

            “It’s fine that I lost,” shrugged Luigi.  “At least I’m having a good time here.”

            “Poyo, poyo!”

            “Yeah.  See you later!”

            The two parted ways, headed for a nice shower and some relaxation.

            Much later, Kirby was taking a nap when a familiar scent tapped him awake.  He stretched.  “Poyo…?” he yawned. 

            He sniffed deeply, and his mouth watered.  He knew sweet, fluffy, sugary goodness that was being prepared in the oven!  Cake!  His favorite treat in the whole wide world!  And he’d love a slice or two (or three, or four, or fifty…) after inhaling and copying so many people.  But who in the world would be baking a cake right now?

            Happily, Kirby bounded out of the room, toward the kitchen, the yummy smell growing stronger and stronger.  And then, in front of him, almost ready for cutting and serving, was the cake.  Five tiers, each one frosted and iced in alternating colors of pink and decorated with yellow Warp Star designs and candy shapes.

            The master of this creation, an apron protecting his green getup, whistled a tune as he put the finishing touches on.  An icing tube was in his hands, and he delicately applied it in an intricate design at the very top of the pastry.  Satisfied, he picked up two toppers in his and Kirby’s likenesses and placed them on top.  Then, he stepped back and marveled at his handiwork.

            “Kirby’s going to love this,” he said to himself.

            “Poyo!!”

            Luigi whirled.  “Kirby!  You’re just in time!” he cried.

            “Poyo, poyo, poyo?”

            “Yep, I made it for you.  You earned it after fighting so well.”

            “Poyo!  Poyo, poyo, poyo, poy, poyoyo, poyo, poyo!”

            Luigi tossed aside his apron.  “Like I said, I don’t mind that I lost.  And even if I did, I’m not that type of loser.  True, you need to know how to win, but you also need to know how to lose.  I guess being the second player taught me how to lose so well.”

            “Poyo, po-poyo, poyo,” smiled Kirby.

            “You’re welcome, you little fluffy marshmallow,” Luigi said adoringly, capturing Kirby for another hug.

            Afterward, Kirby plunked himself down at the table, ready to slice into his cake.  Then, he paused.  Luigi deserved some of this, too!

            Luckily, Luigi read his mind and smiled.  “Wow, thanks for sharing,” he stated.

            “Poyo!”

            It was the most delicious cake ever baked.

 

_2013_

            Kirby held up the drawing of him and Luigi sharing cake together.  “Poyo!” he concluded.

            “Awww…” cooed the listeners.

            There was a knock on the door.

            “Come in,” said Master Hand.

            A young girl with a blond ponytail stepped in, holding a round platter.  Behind her was a boy with a mop of reddish-brown hair.

            “Hii!” waved Kirby, recognizing the two as his friends Tiff and Tuff.

            “Hi, Kirby,” said Tiff.  “Chef Kawasaki promised that this would be safely delivered.  He sends his regards.”

            “Poyo!”

            “Wow, this is Smash?” asked Tuff.  “Why weren’t we invited?”

            Tiff rolled her eyes.  “Kirby specially ordered this for a Mr. Luigi Mario.  Is he present?”

            “Here!” called Luigi, raising his hand.

            Tiff walked over and handed him the platter.  “Happy birthday, sir,” she said.

            “Thank you, miss,” replied Luigi.

            “You can call me Tiff.”

            “Thanks, Tiff.”

            Tiff nodded.  “See you round, Kirby!” she sang out before she skipped away.  Tuff skipped off after her.

            Luigi removed the cover from the platter and gasped.  A five-tiered cake, similar to the one he baked for Kirby!  This one had mint-flavored frosting and dark green icing, decorated with shapes of Super Mushrooms, 1UP Mushrooms and Invincibility Stars.  Figurines of him and Mario sat on top, and written between them was the message HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUIGI.

            “Poyo, poyo, poyo,” explained Kirby.

            “Chocolate cake?  Cream filling?  Kirby, I—thank you so much!  You’re the best!” gushed Luigi.

            Kirby did a cute little dance and then stepped off the podium.

            “Let me put that on the table for you,” said Master Hand.

            Soon, the cake was safely on one of the tables, and generous sized slices were served to every last Smasher present.


	8. Pikachu: Electric

            Cake was still being eaten when Master Hand called Pikachu to the podium.

            “Pika!” greeted Pikachu, cake smearing his face.

            “Hi, Pikachu,” responded the audience.

            “Tell us, do you have any outstanding Luigi stories prior to Melee?” queried Fox.

            “Pika, pika!”

            “Okay, then let’s hear it,” said Fox.

 

_1999_

            “Pika-pi!” squealed the yellow mouse as he playfully tackled Ash to the ground.

            “Good to see you too, Pikachu,” Ash said.  “How’s this tournament coming?”

            “Pika, pika, pika, pika, pika!”

            Ash nodded in approval.  “I’m happy you’re getting along with people in other universes and making friends.  Maybe I’ll talk with this Master Hand and see if I can get some more Pokémon in here.”

            “Pika, pika, pi.”

            “I know, you have Jigglypuff, but I want some of the stronger ones to compete.  Like Charizard, for instance.”

            “Pika!”

            “I knew you’d like that.  And maybe when Froakie fully evolves, we’ll try to slot him in, as well.”

            “Pika!”

            “But in the meantime, it’s good to see you interact so well with new people,” smiled Ash.  “Speaking of which, is that one of them?”

            Pikachu turned to see Luigi striding up to them.  “Pika, pika, pi!” he called happily.

            “Hi, Pikachu.  I’m just getting some shopping done in Saffron City,” said Luigi.  “Catching up with a familiar face, I see.”

            Pikachu immediately introduced his new friend to his trainer.

            “Nice to meet you, Mr. Ketchum,” Luigi said politely, holding out his hand.

            “Luigi, please.  Mr. Ketchum was my father.  Call me Ash.”

            “I’ve heard so much about you,” smiled Luigi.  “Pikachu really likes you, I guess.”

            “Yeah,” said Ash.  “He’s one of my first Pokémon.  So, can you fill me in on this Smash stuff.  What’s the objective?  Is it similar to the tournaments that I’m used to?”

            “Kind of, except that there are different stages you can fight on,” explained Luigi, “and you don’t have to bring monsters to fight for you.  You can use your fists, your feet, whatever weapons you have on you.  If you’re feeling bold enough, you can face Master Hand himself in a 5-minute battle.”

            “Pika, pi, pi, pika, pika, pi, pika,” added Pikachu, explaining neutral attacks, strong attacks, smash attacks, aerial attacks, special moves and taunts.

            “And there was supposed to be some sort of ‘vessel’ which would help us unlock our ‘hidden powers’,” finished Luigi, “but that didn’t come to pass.  They’re still in the development stage.”

            “Hidden powers, you say?” repeated Ash.  “I guess that would be cool.  Anyway, thanks for being so awesome to Pikachu.  Say, I know a good restaurant around here.  Lunch is on me.”

            “Thank you, Ash,” said Luigi.

            Ash led them to the restaurant in question, where they finished their conversation over a hearty meal.

 

_2013_

            “How’s Ash doing now, if you don’t mind my asking?” asked Luigi once Pikachu finished.

            “Pika, pika, pika,” replied Pikachu.

            “I’m happy for him,” smiled Luigi.  “All grown up and still training Pokémon.  We should see him sometime.”

            As if on cue, the door open, and Ash, now a sophisticated-looking young man, stepped in.

            “Sorry to interrupt,” he said, “but I’d just like to wish Luigi a happy birthday.  Although I have no worthy gift in mind, I offer him my prayers and wishes.”

            “Thank you, Ash,” said Luigi.  “That’s all I need.”

            After helping himself to a slice of cake, Ash kissed Pikachu on the forehead, said his goodbyes and left.

            Fox took a breath.  “Alright,” he said.  “I guess it’s my turn, now.”

 


	9. Fox: Through the Galaxies

            Fox faced the people he’d fought alongside and against for a long time.  “Frankly, there’s so much to remember about Luigi in the first tournament,” he said.  “But the one that stands out to me is so mundane that I don’t think it’s worth your time.”

            “Any memory is worth even a second of our time,” Master Hand reassured him.

            “Okay, then.  Just don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

_1999_

            Gently, Fox steered his giant starship, the Great Fox, through the Lylat System.  All around him were stars and planets.  It was so beautiful, and as the leader of the Star Fox team, he was going to protect it at all costs.

            He looked to his right and saw his unlikely passenger curled up in the seat, slumbering, mumbling occasionally in Italian.  Fox smiled and let him be.  He was resting up from a pretty tough match, and another one was headed his way.

            And Fox would be the opponent.

            His hand reached to his hip and patted the blaster holstered there.  He should ask Slippy for a better one.  His previous opponents hardly flinched at its shots.  At least his Reflector worked like a charm.  And the introduction of his Fire Fox move surely made waves in this tournament.

            Fox found it ironic, flying his next opponent around in his starship while he slept off a previous match.  What was it that had driven him to perform this gesture?  The tired, glazed-over look in his eyes?  The fact that he almost won?  The feeling that he probably needed some company after the loss?  His wrung-out appearance?  The sight of him, seated against a wall, cross-legged and staring into space?  The understanding that he was hit hard by his placement on the tier list?  Whatever the reason, Fox had helped Luigi to his feet and offered him to see the Great Fox for himself.  Luigi accepted, and as soon as they took off, he grew drowsier and drowsier till he dropped off.

            Their scheduled match was about thirty minutes away.  Fox put the starship on autopilot and once again looked over at his passenger.  Luigi moaned softly as he shifted a little in his seat, flinching a little as he agitated a sore muscle.  He was at the stage of waking up where his dream was receding, and he was semi-conscious of the real world around him.  Fox had given him an ice pack before they took off, and it had nearly melted by now.  The space commander noticed that the plumber looked mildly rumpled, perhaps from sleep.  A small knot was present on his forehead, near his scalp, mostly concealed by his cap.  And boy, did he stink!  Maybe he should’ve let him shower first!  Luckily, the Great Fox had showers for the Star Fox team.

            Fox reached out and gave Luigi a few nudges.  At first, they were assimilated into Luigi’s dream—a dream of him winning against the very opponents who’d beaten him.  At last, he stirred completely awake.

            “Hi, sleepyhead,” said Fox.

            “What time is it?” asked Luigi.

            “Time to get ready for your next match, which is thirty minutes away.  There are showers down the hall to your right if you need one, and I have some freeze-dried snacks if you’re hungry.”

            “Wow, I was asleep for that long?” asked Luigi.

            Fox nodded.  “Yup.  That last one really drained you.”

            Luigi’s nose wrinkled as he smelled himself.  “I’ll say yes to that shower,” he said before sliding off his seat and making his way down the hall.

            Five minutes later, Luigi popped back out, bright and alert, now wearing his Fire Flower uniform.  Snowy white clashed with evergreen, blue eyes critically studying Fox as if there was something about him he’d missed.  “You’re my next opponent,” he said calmly.

            “That I am,” answered Fox, just as calmly.

            “You have a Reflector and a Blaster,” Luigi went on.  “They will do you no good.”

            “And why is that?”

            Luigi stepped toward Fox until they stood micrometers apart, his gaze pulsating through him.  The vulpine saw something emerging in Luigi’s eyes and spreading over his face, making it glow.  A light scent of musk charged the air.  His gloved fists clenched and became animated by green bursts for a few seconds.  Then, the fists relaxed, and Luigi whispered in Fox’s ear, “Those trinkets will never be enough to stop me, McCloud.  I’m going to give you my all and make sure you remember this upcoming match.  And when we’re done, I want you to do an important thing—tell the top-tiers that I’m coming for them, too, bringing them a nightmare they’ll wish they can escape.”

            Fox whistled.  “Someone’s a little competitive,” he observed with a nervous laugh.

            “You think that tier list is a golden ticket.  Well, it’s not, and they underestimated me.  They are very, very, very, VERY wrong about me.  And there is no way in the _world_ that I’m going to allow hi-tech _space gadgets_ , or some goody-two-shoes _racecar_ driver to beat me down just because of some list on paper.  And I want to make sure you know this, so you can tell them what’s coming.  That tier list will be ready for the _shredder_ by the time I’m through with them.”

            Fox could only nod as Luigi’s eyes continued to flash.  He could feel fire and some type of electricity radiating from his opponent-to-be as they stared each other down.  Luigi’s cheeks had a reddish tinge to them, accentuating the blazing blanche and vivacious viridian of his clothes.  And then Luigi touched an electrifying index finger to Fox’s chest, the sound of his pulse filling the spacecraft.  In a low, shaky voice, he whispered, “I will beat you, Fox McCloud.  I will beat you.”

            Nothing else needed to be said.  Intently, the two Smashers drank each other in with their eyes.

 

_2013_

            Fox shrugged.  “Well, he called that one,” he said.

            There was silence.

            “Mundane?” Falco asked.  “You call that mundane?  That was awesome!”

            “I guess you can say that,” said Fox.  “One moment, he looked so vulnerable, and the next, he wanted to eat me alive.  I guess the previous match pumped him up.  Or the tier list spawned a lot of teasing.  No matter.”

            He felt a slight twinge as he spoke.  In the first tournament, Fox was ranked 4th on the “A” tier, which had given him a lot of pride and popularity.  He often hung around with the “S” tier as well as the “A” tier people and was often the first to be invited to parties and other engagements.  Very often, he’d shamelessly take swings at the bottom tiers, and since Luigi was dead last at the time—well, I don’t need to finish, do I?

            But that was a long time ago, and Fox had changed since then.  Experiencing a drop to mid-tier was a slice of humble pie.  It tasted like crow, to be honest.

            “Anyways,” said Fox, clearing his throat.  “Happy birthday, L.  And don’t be afraid to take to the skies.”

            He walked off the podium and plunked himself back down in his seat.  But he felt Luigi’s eyes on him, and he turned and looked at the birthday boy.  There was no doubt that he remembered.

            “I used to be a bit of a jerk to you,” he admitted, “but I never will again.  That’s a promise.”

            “You were a big jerk, Fox, and you know it,” replied Luigi, “but that’s ancient history now.  I guess that drop convinced you, yes?”

            “You’re right,” mused Fox.  “It did.”

            The moment was broken when Ness stood up.  “I’ll go next!” he announced.    


	10. Ness: Okay

            “L and I were pretty tight in the first tournament,” said Ness.  “We were secret characters, and secret characters stuck together.  People used to say to us, ‘You’re a secret character; we haven’t unlocked you yet!’  But that was fine by us.  We formed our own little clique, became a bit of a team.  And it felt pretty good.”

            “I’ll say,” said Captain Falcon.  “I kept jumping back and forth between starters and secrets.  I wish they’d make up their minds already.”

            “Sometimes, I’ve wondered why I was always a secret character,” said Ness.  “Turns out, I wasn’t the only one.”

 

_1999_

            Ness wound up, holding his baseball bat to his shoulder.  The baseball zoomed toward him.  Exhaling his breath, his muscles snapped into action, and the bat connected perfectly with the ball.  He didn’t waste time gawking, though.  He dropped the bat and sprinted round the bases, just making it to home base before the opposing team could tag him out.

            “Safe!” shouted the umpire.  Ness’s team had won!

            As the losers tried not to act salty, Ness trotted over to his teammates, receiving high-fives and pats on the back.

            “Yeah!  Way to go, Ness!” exclaimed a familiar voice.  “You sure knocked them out of the ball park!”

            Ness turned, smiling.  “Couldn’t have done it without you,” he said.  “You did a pretty good job, yourself.”

            Luigi blushed.  “It’s those sports games back in my universe,” he said.  “I’m pretty good at those.”

            “Hey, listen, L.  May I speak with you about something?  It’s been on my mind for quite a while,” said Ness.

            “Sure.  I’ll meet you inside.”

            As soon as the field was cleaned up and the teams shook hands, the two secret characters met up in Ness’s room, sitting on the side of the bed.

            “Okay, Ness,” said Luigi.  “What’s on your mind?”

            “When I got accepted into this tournament, they made me a secret character,” said Ness.  “I just don’t know why.  Is it because I’m not as popular as everyone else?”

            “Ness, sometimes, I ask myself and others the same thing,” confessed Luigi.  “Master Hand is pretty tight-lipped about it, and some don’t care to give me an answer.  But there are times when I think we’re secret because we were invited as afterthoughts.”

            “Do any of the gamers and spectators look down on you for it?” asked Ness.

            “Sometimes.  And you?”

            Ness sighed.  “It’s mostly the older boys,” he answered.  “That’s why I hate being unlockable.  I feel left out of certain activities.”

            “I’ve had a fair share of that feeling myself,” admitted Luigi, “and the mocking and jeering from the big-shots, too.  But no matter what, you have to hold on, as tightly as you can.  Things will get better.

            “Besides, not all of us are little-known.  Falcon is an ace racer and bounty hunter, and he’s secret.  He doesn’t seem to mind that he’s unlockable—and neither do the gamers.”

            “That’s only because he’s top tier,” grumbled Ness.

            “You’re missing the point, Ness,” Luigi said patiently.  “I get that being an unlockable has its downsides, but that doesn’t mean that you don’t fit in.  The starters don’t snub us, and we’ve notched a few victories under our belts.  All you need to do is just dig in your heels and stick with it.  Everything’s going to be okay.”

            “Really?” breathed Ness.

            “Yeah.  It won’t smart so much anymore,” Luigi assured him.  “Just remember what you keep saying in your matches.  It’s all okay.”

            Ness placed his hands on his hips and nodded.  “Okay,” he said.

            “Okay,” smiled Luigi.  “Now, let’s show the world what we secret characters are made of!”

            “Okay,” Ness simply said.

 

_2013_

            “He was right.  Soon, I didn’t mind that I was a secret character.  I got my own home stage, a familiar face fighting at my side and a chance to prove that I was hero material.  Though I’m still secret, I just remember the good times that I had and the friends I made.”

            “It must be a badge of pride, being one of just two of the Original Twelve who are still unlockable,” offered Link.

            “You could say that,” shrugged Ness.  “On that note, I’d like to congratulate Luigi for finally making the leap the rest of us have dreamed about—the leap from a secret to a starter.  Good luck playing with the big boys, L—they may not be as nice as us.”

            “Don’t worry, Ness,” said Luigi.  “I’ll remember my roots in this tournament.”

            Ness then reached into his bag and pulled out a Mr. Saturn wearing a green hat.  He walked over to Luigi and presented it to him.  “Happy birthday, L,” he said.

            “Thank you,” smiled Luigi.  “I’ve always wanted a Mr. Saturn.”

            "Okay," said Ness with a nod. 

            The listeners applauded.

            No sooner had Ness sat down did Captain Falcon execute an acrobatic leap to the podium.  “Yes!” he cried.


	11. C. Falcon: Yes!

           “Wasn’t I just talking about you?” asked Luigi.

            Falcon stroked his chin.  “Hmm, not that I recall.  Though I must admit, that swordsman fought well.”

            “That day, you said it was going to be a piece of cake,” said Luigi.  “It was—for us.”

            Falcon shifted uncomfortably.  “Yeah—er—let’s not talk about that anymore.  It’s in the past, yes?”

            “Of course,” said Luigi with a smile.

            “All right,” said Falcon.  “FALCON—REMINISCE!”

 

_1999_

            “GAME SET!” called Jeff.

            “Uh—what just happened?” asked Falcon as he got to his feel.

            “What do you think?” challenged Luigi.  “You SD’d, and I won.”

            Falcon groaned.  “Falcon—mope.  I should’ve watched where I was going.”

            “Instead of taunting a bottom tier like me about showing moves,” Luigi finished in a severe tone.

            “I guess I got too cocky.  I’m sorry.”

            “I know.  I was just about to have you, too.  Tell you what, I’ll talk to Master Hand about a rematch tomorrow, same Smash time, same Smash place.  How does that sound?”

            “Yes!” cried Falcon.

            “I thought you’d like that,” murmured Luigi.  “But that doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you.  I was just lucky that I got to win without laying a finger on you.”

            “Yeah, I don’t know anyone else here who can win by doing essentially nothing,” smiled Falcon.  “FALCON—AMAZED!”

            “Oh, you’ll be more than amazed tomorrow,” promised Luigi.  “I’ll show you the most spectacular moves you’ve ever seen!”

            “FALCON—DEAL!”

            “And don’t worry.  I hold no hard feelings over your behavior during this match.  Just make sure to be careful about your taunting, all right?”

            “All right.  And I’m not upset that you beat me without doing anything.”

            “Good.”

            Later, Jeff formally announced the victor.

            “This game’s winner is—Luigi!”

            Luigi blushed at the cheering going on and did a funny little dance as Falcon applauded.

            He would go on to win several more matches without doing a thing, either out of luck, the opponent’s carelessness, or perhaps something else.  The look he gave certain opponents, for instance.  As for Falcon, he began to practice more and hold his tongue during a battle.  Thanks to this experience with Luigi, he had learned his lesson and become less smug and arrogant.  He’d always take the time to thank the green-clad plumber for helping him change his attitude.

 

_2013_

            “It’s safe to say that the rematch was more fair,” said Falcon.  “And yes, he did show moves.  Lots of them.”

            “But you remember what the take-home message was, yes?” asked Luigi.

            Falcon nodded.  “It was a pretty humbling experience; I’ll tell you that.  I guess a tier list doesn’t determine if you win.  Your skill does.”

            “You’re right,” Luigi said softly.  “Heck, you don’t even have to do a thing to win sometimes.”

            “On a different subject, the next F-Zero race is two weeks from today,” said Falcon.  “Would you like to come?”

            Luigi thought it over.  “Sure.”

            “Happy birthday, L.  And happy Year of Luigi!  Yes!”

            Smiling, Falcon sauntered off the podium.

            “Okay,” said Master Hand.  “Next up is Jigglypuff.”

           

 


	12. Jigglypuff: Lullaby

            The Balloon Pokémon, dozing, shook herself awake when she heard her name being called.  Jigglypuff puffed her way to the podium and waved.  “Jiggly!” she greeted.

            “Hi, Jiggs,” everyone said.

            “So, I’ve been blessed to know the birthday boy for fifteen whole years,” began Jigglypuff in her high, squeaky voice.  “That’s a long time, if you ask me.  Like Ness, I stuck by him as a fellow unlockable, and I’m happy that he was promoted to the starting roster.  But I digress.  Let me tell you how it all began…”

 

_1999_

            When Jigglypuff saw him, she immediately caught the signs of stress.  The tapping foot.  The wringing hands.  The occasional shifting.  The uncertain expression on his face.  So, she puffed over to him to help.

            “Hi!” she said to him.  “You look pretty stressed.”

            Luigi turned to her.  “I am.  I have this big free-for-all coming up, and—I don’t know how well I’m going to do.  And my opponents—they have better stats than me.  It doesn’t look good.”

            Jigglypuff smiled.  “Never fear.  I have just the remedy!”

            “Like a pep talk or something?” asked Luigi.  “I could use one of those right now.”

            “Better,” said Jigglypuff.

            She took a deep breath, and—

            “Jiiigalllypuff—Jiggaaalyyyyypufff…”

            As she continued to sing, Luigi’s eyelids drooped, and he slumped back.  Soon, he was snoring without a care.  The song ended, and Jigglypuff gazed happily at her work.

            Ninety minutes later, Jigglypuff returned after running some errands in time to see him wake up.  He stretched and rubbed the sand from his eyes.

            “Better?” she asked.

            Luigi blinked at her.  “Much better.  Thank you.”

            “Had to do what I had to do,” said Jigglypuff.  “Now, what were you saying about that free-for-all?”

            Luigi stood up.  “All I can say is, I hope that they’re ready for what I have to offer,” he said.  “I need to get going.  Thanks again, Jiggly!”

            “You’re welcome!” Jigglypuff called after him.

 

_2013_

            “See?  A little rest was all he needed,” said Jigglypuff.  “I got a front-row seat at that free-for-all, by the way.  Next to Mario.  Luigi didn’t look stressed at all.  And by the time it was over, I was blown away.”

            “I couldn’t have done it without you, Jiggly,” praised Luigi.  “You’re one of the best.”

            “Well, when the going gets tough, the tough rest,” said Jigglypuff.  “It sure helped me in a fight—literally.”

            The frequent victims of Rest visibly cringed.

            “I’m happy you were accepted into Smash.  I would’ve been puffing aimlessly around without you,” said Jigglypuff.  “Have a Smashing birthday!”

            “Oh, I will,” promised Luigi.

            The audience applauded, and Jigglypuff floated back to her seat.

            “We’re a family here,” said Master Hand.  “Once the Original Twelve, always the Original Twelve.”

            “You’re number one, bro!” Mario chirped happily.

            “Yeah!  Green man is cool!” grunted DK.

            “My hat goes off to you,” said Link.

            “Best wishes for your thirtieth,” said Samus.

            “Yoshi!” said Yoshi.

            “Poyo, po-poyo, poyoyo, poy, poyo, poyo!” exclaimed Kirby.

            “Pika, pika, pika!” yelled Pikachu.

            “You’re all right, L,” said Fox.

            “Thanks for all you’ve done,” said Ness.

            “You’re something else!” crowed Falcon.

            “Jiggly!” agreed Jigglypuff.

            “Aww, this is too much,” blushed Luigi, a tear rolling down his cheek.  “I think you all are the best friends I’ve ever had!”

**End Part 1**


	13. Transition: Melee

_2001_

            “Did you hear about his adventure in that haunted mansion?” asked the core.

            “I did,” said the left hand.  “I find it admirable that he faced his fear of ghosts for his brother’s sake.”

            “He performed well in the first tournament,” said the core.  “What do you say we allow him back?”

            “I don’t see a reason not to,” said the hand.  “It looks like he’s going to have some changes to his fighting style.”

            “Yay!  No more Mario clone for him!” cheered the right hand.  “Let’s see how well he takes on the new modes we have planned, K!”

            “You’re right,” said the left hand as he stamped the word APPROVED, now in green, onto the returning application.  “We’ll just have to see.”

 

_2013_

            “Will all Melee newcomers please head to the front?” asked Master Hand.

            The Melee generation did as they were asked.

            “Quite an interesting cast,” said Master Hand.  “That’ll serve for interesting stories.  As you know, Luigi became a bit—different—in Melee.  So, my Melee fighters, let’s see what you have to say about him.”

            Peach raised her hand, volunteering to go first.


	14. Peach: Surprise, Bro!

            Peach smoothed her dress as she made her way to the podium.  All sorts of memories ran in her mind, but she soon focused on the funniest.  She remembered it as if it were yesterday.

            “The story I’m about to tell will probably sound familiar to Melee fans out there,” began Peach, “and it requires good timing to see it themselves.  I’m talking of course, about a specific moment in Adventure Mode…”

 

_2001_

            “Mario, get ready!” called Peach.  “Our opponent’s almost here!”

            “Coming, Princess!” Mario called back.  “I just want to make sure I have everything.”

            “That’s usually my issue,” Peach said softly, and then stretched, readying herself to take on the Smasher attempting Adventure Mode.

            Below, she could hear Mario half-humming the _Super Mario Bros._ theme as he attended to whatever it was that needed attending.  Maybe he was fixing his hair or his cap, or making a fuss out of which uniform he wanted to wear.  Master Hand stated that all opponents were to wear their regular uniforms unless given permission to do otherwise.  Peach herself was clad in a bright pink gown, with a yellow design on the skirt.  Her blond hair was styled in the usual way.  She kept a nice-looking parasol close by, and not just to protect herself from the rain or excess sunlight.  One of her Toads had come with her to serve as her B move.  Her other accessories included a golf club, a tennis racket and a frying pan.

            After hearing nothing but praise and pleasant memories of the first tournament from the Mario Bros., Peach had decided to give this Smash Bros thing a shot.  She was immediately glad she did.  The Hands and other Smashers were welcoming, and she saw the opportunity to form alliances with other kingdoms, mainly Hyrule.  As an added bonus, she could finally release the stress from her royal duties (as well as being kidnapped all the time) and take her anger and foul scorn out on the overgrown turtle responsible for said kidnapping.

            But that would come later.  Right now, she and Mario had an adventurer to take on.

            Shielding her eyes, Peach saw the adventurer reach the course checkpoint for their stage.  It was one of her new friends, Prince Marth.

            “Success!” Dean, the new announcer, called.

            “Okay, Mario!  We’ve got company!” announced Peach.

            “Okeydokey!”

            Peach made her way to the other end of the roof and looked down.  She saw Mario, in his usual red and blue, make a flying leap toward the roof.  When that didn’t quite make it, he used his Super Jump Punch.  Peach could tell that he was excited to be in this Adventure Mode.  He was going to make his Princess proud…

            …or maybe not.

            Because halfway to the top, someone jumped onto his head, using him as a footstool.  The force from the intruder’s jump sent Mario plummeting back to Earth.  “Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoooooooooh!” screamed the plumber as he fell.

            Peach craned her neck to look at this intruder.  A huge grin broke out on her face.

            It was Luigi!

 

_2013_

            “Bet he didn’t see that coming,” snickered Peach.

            “Not at all,” said Mario.  “Bro, next time you’re going to footstool me, will you let me know in advance?”

            “Maybe,” said Luigi, trying not to laugh.

            “I was pretty proud of myself,” said Marth.  “I was the one who unlocked Luigi.  It was pretty big.”

            “But I didn’t make it easy for you, did I?” asked Luigi.

            “Of course not.  I set the controls to Very Hard,” eyerolled Marth.  “I cleared with no continues, by the way.”

            “Well, good for you,” said Mario.

            “L, you never fail to surprise all of us.  Melee is living proof,” beamed Peach.  “Happy birthday.”

            “Thanks, Princess.”

            Daintily, Peach returned to her seat.  “I take it Koopa wants to go next,” she said flatly.

            The giant reptile in question laughed.  “Princess, you read my mind!”


	15. Koopa: Come Faith, Come Fire

            As the overgrown turtle stomped his way to the podium, Luigi’s gaze on him was cool.  He had a ton of history with this one, some of it good, and some of it—not as much.  But recently, he and Mario had thwarted yet another one of his plans in a—dreamy—adventure.  Needless to say, Luigi had left quite a mark on Koopa, something unexpected, since he was the “Green ’Stache”.  Time to see what the reptile thought of him now.

            Koopa cleared his throat and began to speak, looking directly at the birthday boy, whose facial expression indicated he was ready to ward off an insult.

            “Let me sum this all up using a movie line, green ’st—Luigi.  ‘I might never have liked you.  Point of fact, I despise you.  But that doesn’t suggest I don’t respect you.’  Our relationship is a little—complex.  The same fearsome Koopa who wants the Princess all to himself is also the same Koopa who attends your sporting events, parties and kart races.  And all because I respect you.”

            “I bet you really started respecting me after I trounced you in the dream world,” smirked Luigi.

            “I’ve always respected you, Greenie,” Koopa smirked back, “in my own strange way.”

            “Did you expect to see me when you got invited to Melee?” Luigi asked, his voice and facial expression minutely softening.

            “Gwa-ha-ha!  Of course I did!  I hoped I’d get the opportunity to beat you and Mario once and for all!”

            “We both know how that turned out,” Luigi told him.

            “I thought I had you on the last level of Adventure Mode, Normal difficulty,” sighed Koopa.  “The Hands gifted me with something you didn’t even know about.  They had me keep it secret from you all.  Oh, I could hardly wait to see the look on your face, Green Bean.”

            “And how did I look?” Luigi smoothly questioned.  “Not what you expected, I assume.”

            “Not really…”

 

**2001**

**A/N: Imagine this song playing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCrCmlrmHqg**

            Koopa groaned as he felt the power of movement returning to him.  “Where am I?” he demanded.

            Last thing he remembered, Luigi had landed a powerful attack on him, knocking him out of Final Destination and trophifying him on the way down.  By some manner of fate, he was back on the stage, the soreness gone.  Yet he felt different.  Everything around him looked different.  Even his opponent seemed—different.

            “What is this?” he murmured to himself.

            That was when he recalled this magic the two Hands had cast on him.  And he began to notice quite a few things about himself.  All of his senses, amplified.  His power, amplified.  His strength, amplified.  His invincibility, amplified.  Most of all, a predatory urge began to take over him.  He could smell the man standing across from him, his hormones and his blood, even the emotion he was trying to hide.

            “I feel…” Koopa gasped.  Automatically, he zeroed in on Luigi, staring in disbelief at his revived foe.  “Wow, this feels—good!”

            Master and Crazy had turned him into his most ferocious, fearsome form.  Almost gargantuan, with madly glinting eyes, better claws, a spinier shell and more prominent fangs.

            His Giga form.

            The Giga Koopa let out a feral, echoing roar, his acute senses further excited by those huge, blue eyes.  “This is something else!” he growled as he leaped at the man in green.

            However, Luigi did something surprising.  Instead of running from Giga Koopa, he ran _at_ him.  His fists were clenched at his sides, his face a steely mask.  Giga Koopa swiped at him and missed.  Luigi jumped and laid a karate chop on Giga Koopa’s face.  The giant turtle didn’t even flinch as he counterattacked with the Koopa Klaw.  He pulled his opponent in and delivered a flurry of sharp strikes with his claws.  But then Luigi escaped, punching him twice more, and then holding his hand flat out and jabbing it at him.  Once—twice—three times—until Giga Koopa put an end to it with a body slam.  To his surprise, Luigi got up and positioned a fighting stance, and then peppered his massive foe with fireballs and attacks which would normally guarantee a K.O.  But all in vain; Giga Koopa laughed them all off.  The monstrous beast cackled.  This green ’stache was no more than an ant, and ants would inevitable get squashed!  He, the Koopa King, now reigned supreme!  He was unstoppable!  He was impregnable!  Nothing and nobody would stand in his way!  The Princess was his for the taking!

            Giga Koopa blasted his fiery breath at Luigi, who vaulted out of the way.  Big mistake—it was a distraction.  He currently found himself in Giga Koopa’s powerful grip, and then slammed onto the stage and pinned there.

            “GWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!” chortled Giga Koopa as he went on an all-out attack against the plumber.  With an unrelenting combination of slicing claws and dicing shell spines, a strong man would’ve perished.

            But not Luigi.

            Faced with the sight of a beast five times his size, eyes glinting hungrily and armored body glinting menacingly, the bravest warrior would’ve surrendered.

            But not Luigi.

            Feeling and hearing the giant reptilian kidnapper’s breath in his ear as he inhaled his scent, causing him to set upon him with greater fury, the mightiest hero would’ve begged for mercy.

            But not Luigi.

            With one clawed hand drawing on his face and the other carving a—message—of sorts into his tummy, anyone would’ve lost hope.

            But not Luigi.

            Throughout this painful assault, he struggled furiously, his hands lighting up with green flames as he brought a whole new meaning to the phrase “fight fire with fire”.  He somehow tricked his body into thinking there was no pain.  And when Giga Koopa looked into his eyes, hoping to find fear, he found none of it.  Just that singular, steely look.

            “Your situation is hopeless, plumber!  You can never defeat me!” roared Giga Koopa.  “Surrender now!”

            Luigi’s response was to make a fiery fist and plunge it into Giga Koopa’s unprotected belly.

            “Is that all you’ve got?” Giga Koopa taunted.  “You’re a weak, second-rate Mario, and that’s all you’ll ever be.  Surrender.”

            Another sizzling punch.  “No.”

            “I said surrender!”

            “ _No_.”

            Angrily, the Koopa picked him up and rammed him against Final Destination, over and over.  “No one says ‘no’ to me!”

            “I believe I just did,” Luigi said calmly.

            And with one twist of his body, he wrenched himself free of the deadly grasp.  He began to purposefully stride towards Giga Koopa, flaming confidence lighting his entire form up.

            “No.”  On that word, Luigi let fly a fireball.  “I _won’t_.”  He launched another.

            Growling, Giga Koopa kicked at him, but he dodged.  “ _I won’t_ ,” he said again, in a stronger voice, kicking the beast in the chest.

            “I won’t!” His hand sped in a spear-like motion at the Koopa’s face.  “I _won’t_!”

            With all of his strength, Luigi headbutted him.  “ _I won’t_!”

            He followed up with a low sweep attack with his feet.  “I won’t!!”

            And he kept attacking and attacking, his voice rising with each attack.  “I WON’T!” he screamed at Giga Koopa.

            What was this?  The attacks were beginning to smart!

            What was going on?

            Luigi bombarded him with jump-kicks, flip kicks, back kicks and twirling kicks.  He focused on the vulnerable underbelly of the beast, concentrating his attacks on key areas there.  Given his injuries, he shouldn’t have that much power!

            “I am not pathetic!”

            A Green Missile almost knocked Giga Koopa off his feet.

            “I am not weak!”

            Luigi lunged forward, punching as hard as he could.

            “I am not worthless!”

            A karate chop.

            “I am not useless!”

            Grab.  Slam.  Attack.  Repeat.

            “I am not pitiful!”

            Giga Koopa was flinching now.  Pain hammered into his giant body.

            “I am not a second-rate Mario!!”

            He spun in place, landing a score of hits on his opponent.

            “Your powers are turning against you, Koopa!  Dark magic stands no chance against the power of the Stars!  That’s why you’ll never take the Princess—you may think your schemes will succeed, but your ill-gained abilities will fail you in the end!  I’ve beaten you with Mario—and so help me, I’ll defeat you myself!”

            As Luigi spoke, he attacked more fiercely than ever, resolve swirling about him in a myriad of colors.  It was as if he’d gained an Invincibility Star.  Not long ago, he’d faced the one thing he’d feared above all else—ghosts.  And even if it cost him his life, he was going to face down Giga Koopa, too!

            “I am stronger than you!  Faster than you!  Smarter than you!  More invincible than you!  And I am more powerful than you can ever imagine!!!”  Luigi grabbed quick breaths.  “You are greedy, selfish and dishonest!  The Stars you’ve always stolen don’t favor you—and they never will!  They will always be on the side of good!  As long as that is so, I’ll never capitulate to you!  I’ll never be intimidated by you!  I’ll never beg for anything from you!  I’ll _die_ before even considering that!  _I will fight you until the bitter end!!!!!!!!!!_ ”

            The once-mighty Giga Koopa staggered and stumbled before Luigi’s blows.  He was on his last leg…

            Luigi seized his beastly opponent and punched him after each sentence.  “For my brother!  For Peach!  For Daisy!  For the Toads!  For the Star Spirits!  For the Mushroom Kingdom!  For everyone you ever terrorized!”  He slammed the beast back down and grabbed him again, this time by the tail.  “For those whom I must protect— _I will not lose!!!_ ”

            With that, Luigi commenced to swing his huge foe round and round, faster and faster, till the two were almost a blur.  A titanic shout burst from the plumber’s lips as he let go at last, sending Giga Koopa hurtling on and on and on—

            “Success!” called out Dean.

            Giga Koopa, once again a trophy, hurtled into the abyss.  And this time, no magic would help him.

            Luigi stood there, steadying his breaths, triumphant eyes searing into where his adversary had gone.  _I got you, you self-righteous monster.  I got you—_

            Koopa woke up in the hospital wing, back to his normal self, Dr. Mario tending to him.  He was impressed.  Luigi had been the first person to experience his Giga form—and yet he beat him!  The cowardly string bean had single-handedly laid him out to dry!  He wouldn’t admit it publicly, but he was kind of scared to approach Peach now.

            “I was wrong,” he murmured once Dr. Mario left.  “Guess you’re not a second-rate Mario, after all.”

           

**2013**

            “Well, there it is.  Why do all of my memories involve those plumbers creaming me?”

            Luigi smiled at him.  “Like I said that day, your silly old magic has nothing on our Stars.  We have faith, loyalty, love and devotion.  All you have is lust for power.”

            Koopa rolled his eyes.  “Whatever, L.  I’ll smoke you next time, though.  That’s a promise.”

            “I doubt it,” Luigi said pointedly, giving a secret glance to Mario.

            “I must admit, it took a lot of guts to face me down when I turned Giga,” Koopa said sincerely.  “My compliments.”

            “Did he really use Roy’s line?” Marth piped up.

            Luigi turned to him.  “Yeah.  I did.”

            Marth nodded in approval.  “Well done, you!”

            “I miss my Giga self,” Koopa grumbled.  “And no, my Final Smash doesn’t count.  I’m only Giga for about ten or fifteen seconds—the shock and the pizazz are gone.  But that’s off topic.”

            He locked eyes with the birthday boy.  “Happy Year of Luigi, and happy birthday.  Chances are, I won’t be so nice to you when tourney number four rolls around.”

            He ambled back to his seat as the audience clapped.

            “Thank you, Koopa, for that action-packed story,” said Master Hand.  “Next up, we have Dr. Mario!” 


	16. Dr. Mario: Time for a Checkup

            Straightening his coat, Dr. Mario rose from his seat and strode purposefully to the podium.

            “First of all, I’d like to say that it’s quite an honor to be welcomed back,” he said. “It was so easy to slip back into my groove, so to speak. But I shouldn’t be talking about myself, yes? Today is a day for a seasoned veteran, so enough with the gushing and on with the reminiscing!”

            “You’re similar to Mario,” observed Fox. “Are you just as close to Luigi?”

            “Indeed, I am,” smiled Dr. Mario. “I guess you can say that he reads me like a book. Shocked by the metaphor? Well, let me explain…”

 

_2001_

            Dr. Mario flashed the tiny light into each of Luigi’s eyes. Then, he commanded his patient to open wide and introduced a tongue compressor.

            “Aaaah,” Luigi said softly as the good doctor checked the back of his mouth and his uvula.

            “So far, so good,” muttered Dr. Mario as he changed into a new pair of gloves.

            “Making sure I’m physically fit to fight before fighting me yourself,” mused Luigi. “Oh, the irony.”

            “Beating up someone who feels under the weather goes against my ethics,” Dr. Mario said smartly as he brought out his trusty stethoscope.

            Instructing the plumber to take deep breaths, Dr. Mario proceeded to check his heart and lungs. Then, he felt about Luigi’s neck for any lymph node activity and checked for any abnormalities in his stomach.

            “The ears are very important,” said Dr. Mario as he used one of his instruments to check inside his patient’s ears. “You need to hear when your opponent’s coming and when the announcer says that time is up. Ears have a hand in balance and coordination, too.”

            “If you don’t mind my asking, doesn’t this conflict with the ‘First, do no harm’ stuff?” asked Luigi.

            “Not really,” shrugged Dr. Mario. “Besides, I get to tend to them afterward. Now, let’s test those reflexes.”

            “Once we’re on the battlefield, I don’t think it’s _my_ reflexes you should be worried about,” teased Luigi.

            “Lu, I’m always up for a challenge,” smiled Dr. Mario, “and making sure your reflexes are strong is only fair, right?”

            “Right,” nodded Luigi.

            “Have you had your flu shot yet?” queried the doctor.

            “I think I’m scheduled to have one next time.”

            “Hm. That’s good,” said Dr. Mario. “One more thing…”

            He tossed Luigi a few megavitamins. “These will give you energy when you see me again in a few moments for your next ‘checkup’. It’s going to be more—intense—than this one. And my beautiful nurse is going to be on hand to assist me.”

            “Even if it’s two on one, you still won’t stand a chance,” Luigi said softly.

            “Dream on, Lu. Dream on.”

            There was a short beat.

            “Look, Doc,” said Luigi. “I know what it’s like.”

            “I don’t know what you mean,” said Dr. Mario.

            “Don’t give me that,” Luigi said firmly. “You know exactly what I’m talking about. You’re laughed at and underestimated because you’re an inferior clone. I see it in your eyes—the pain, the bitterness, the frustration. The desire to give them something to chew on by thrashing some top tier fighter. You can distract yourself from that, but you can’t distract me. Your poker face needs improvement.”

            Dr. Mario lowered himself into a chair. “Once I pretended that I was on call so Master Hand would cancel my matches for the day,” he confessed. “I got crank calls, hecklers, hate mail, spat upon—even people telling me to—to…”

            “Did they ever…?”

            “I prefer to keep my personal life and my professional life separate,” Dr. Mario broke in, “but the answer to your question is—yes. I will spare you the ugly details, though. So, you’re the Clone Whisperer?” He chuckled.

            “I’m more than that,” Luigi said quietly. “I was there. Two years ago, the first tournament. Not only that, I was considered the absolute worst fighter. But I fought that stigma. Each match, I exercised no restraint, gave them every ounce of what I had. I proved them wrong. I showed them that the only person who could tell me what I could and couldn’t do was me. By the time it was over, I’d earned some respect, some of it grudging and some of it genuine.”

            “What are you trying to tell me?” asked Dr. Mario.

            “You may be a clone, but you can make your mark,” Luigi entreated. “You cannot bend to them. You have to hold on. Which means—no more phony on call situations. No more bailouts. Confront them. Defy them. Fight. Bleed. _Win_.”

            Dr. Mario’s lips trembled. “Thank you, Lu,” he whispered. “Thank you. Thank you. I will do just that. I promise. My nurse and I—we’ll give it our all.”

            “And so will I,” vowed Luigi. “See you soon, Doc.”

            “I’ll be ready and waiting.”

            The two smiled and shook hands, and then Luigi strode out of the doctor’s office.

 

_2013_

            Dr. Mario was silent for moment as he remembered the exchange. Then, he looked up, his eyes shiny with tears. “Who would’ve thought that a checkup would lead to a dose of much-needed medicine? It’s always been said that a doctor is the worst patient. But he was right. I had to stop acting like it wasn’t bothering me and face it head-on. And I took to his advice like a fish to a worm, if you’ll pardon the cliché. By the end of Melee, I wasn’t considered a mere clone anymore. Though I wasn’t invited for the third tournament, I knew deep down that soon, I would come roaring back. And I did.”

            He was met with warm applause.

            “By the way, Lu’s second checkup was a checkup to remember, for both of us. And I’ll leave it at that.” He exchanged a secret glance with Luigi.

            Luigi nodded. “Our talk made you feel better, and it certainly showed.”

            “Thanks again.”

            “Of course. And who knows? Maybe I’ll share your duties this year. I’ve decided to take some classes in my down time to get a medical degree myself.”

            “Dr. Luigi. I love the sound of that,” winked Dr. Mario. “Happy birthday, and many more.”

            He returned to his seat to more applause.

            Everyone nearly jumped out of their seats when Zelda used Farore’s Wind to teleport to the podium.

            “May I go next?” she asked politely.


	17. Zelda/Sheik: Two to Tango

            “Sure, Zelda.  What would you like to share with us?” asked Master Hand.

            Zelda played with some magic in her hands as she spoke.  “Forgive me if I’m establishing a pattern, but I’m going to pick out a tale involving Adventure Mode.”

            “I guess you guys really liked it,” put in Master Hand.

            Zelda nodded.  “We did.  Good choice, MH.”  She focused her attention back on her audience.  “As the Melee newcomers know, my moment wasn’t until the end of the Underground Maze.  After fighting five Links and locating the Tri-Force, you faced me at the Temple.”

            There were audible groans at the mention of that stage.

            “Oh, come on.  It wasn’t that bad,” chuckled Zelda.  “Right, L?”

            “Right,” smiled Luigi.

            “At least we got to have a little fun,” said Zelda, and with that, she launched into her tale.

 

_2001_

            Time was on Zelda’s side.

            There wasn’t much of it, she knew.  The adventurer had to defeat her inside of a certain period of time, or it was game over.  They just so happened to be at the Temple, the most frustrating stage of all, which she knew off the back of her hand.  The Temple consisted of some large platforms followed by some smaller platforms below them, separated by open space.  During Adventure Mode, Zelda loved tormenting her opponents by hopping and teleporting from one platform to another as the timer unsympathetically counted down.  Sometimes, she’d allow them to actually engage her at the last possible minute.  But that was extremely rare.

            Zelda now stood on the upper platform, watching as Luigi struggled his way up from the lower ones.  “Over here!” she called.

            He looked up at the sound of her voice and quickened his pace, hoping to get to her before she teleported again.

            It would be mean of her to make it too easy, so she sent Din’s Fire and other magical attacks his way, just to further frustrate him.  “Don’t you just wish you could wall-jump right now?” she asked him.

            “You’ve no idea,” he puffed as he finally reached the top platform. 

            She allowed him to almost close the distance between them before teleporting to the other high platform.

            “Oops, you missed me,” she sang out.

            He hopped across only for her to drop down to one of the lower platforms.

            “Now I’m over here!”

            Teleport.

            “Now I’m here!”

            Teleport.

            “I’m right here now!”

            Teleport.

            “Up here!”

            Teleport.

            “Down here!”

            “Catch me if you can!”

            “You’re not fast enough!”

            And as Zelda continued to leap, teleport and shoot magic, the Temple theme blasted all over the stage.  Annoying, yet catchy.  Time was running out for Luigi; there were under three and a half minutes left for him to K.O. Zelda and move on to the next stage.  She also noticed the timer and decided to make it noticeably harder.  Since she was in a good mood, maybe, just maybe, she’d give him an easy K.O. when one minute remained.

            “Whee!  This is fun!” giggled Zelda as the game of cat-and-mouse continued.  “Aren’t you having fun?”

            Luigi, red-faced and panting, replied, “Immensely.”

            He paused, catching his breath, getting his focus back in track.  He hadn’t landed a single hit and was damaged by the various magical attacks she aimed at him.  So absorbed was he in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Zelda teleport behind him.

            “Hi!  Come and get me!”

            Luigi spun, and before she could escape, he had her in a grab.  But not for long—she broke free after only a few pummels.

            She tsk-tsked.  “Flustered, aren’t we?” she asked.  “I guess you’re right; this game is getting tiresome.  Let’s get serious!”

 

_2013_

            “Oh!  Excuse me,” Zelda broke off from her tale.  “This calls for a little costume change…”

            A swirl of sparkles enveloped her, and once they receded, the last of the Sheikahs had taken her place.

            “There we go,” said Sheik.  “Now, where were we…?”

 

_2001_

            “Be mindful of what you wish for, because you just might get it,” warned the ninja as she traded fun and games for hand-to-hand combat.  She kind of hoped she didn’t have to transform this time around, but since he was so impatient, she might as well.  Her athleticism and strength leveled the playing field with him, and she could really get in close without having to worry.  She could use her needles to spring little surprises on him, too.

            “It was about time things got going around here,” said Luigi as he met Sheik’s attacks with gusto.

            “Yeah?  Well, I like to save the best for last,” winked Sheik.

            “I always knew you had something up your sleeve,” mused Luigi.

            “Enough talk,” said Sheik.  “Let’s finish this.”

            They battled seriously as the clock wound down, sometimes using the lower platforms to pull off infinite combos.  At one minute to go, Sheik was shocked to notice that Luigi didn’t look stressed by the pressing time limit.  Most of her opponents would come close to freaking out, biting their lips and darting their eyes.  This one, however was using the one-minute mark as the cue to switch to more hard-hitting attacks, trying to get them to the top platforms to blast Sheik past the boundaries.

            Thirty seconds left, and they were still along the lower platforms, thanks to Sheik’s cleverness.  Here was where adventurers would really start panicking, yet Luigi managed to keep his cool.  Sheik sensed ideas forming in his brain and was impressed.  Pressure could both help and harm a Smasher, it seemed!

            With ten seconds to spare, Luigi finally got his opponent out of that frustrating region, and with seven seconds to spare, he finally knocked her off the stage.

            “Success!” called Jeff.

           

_2013_

            “The other me liked it because she was having fun.  And yeah, it was fun,” intoned Sheik, “but what I remember from it was his grace under pressure.  The time limit, the stage, everything—and he never let up.  He won with seconds to spare, and I don’t think that would’ve been possible if he panicked.  I watched him complete Adventure Mode, where he was faced with new challenges, and by the time it was over, I was thinking, ‘This is no ordinary man, because anyone else would’ve panicked.’  He’s more fearless than people like to believe.”

            “Sheik, my heart was going fifty miles an hour,” confessed Luigi.  “I didn’t think I was going to make it.”

            “But you did,” Sheik said quietly.  “I’ll never forget that.”

            “Thanks, Sheik.”

            “Happy birthday, L,” said the ninja before transforming back into Zelda.

            “What she said—goes double for me,” she told the birthday boy.  “You are so much fun to be around.  And by the way, this whole transforming thing is getting annoying.  Master Hand, could you find a way to separate us for the next tournament?”

            “I’ll see what I can do,” said Master Hand.

            Zelda nodded.  “Happy Birthday, L, and may Nayru bless the rest of your days.”

            Everyone applauded as Zelda teleported back to her seat.

            Master Hand nodded in approval.  “I am enjoying the tales told so far,” he said.  “Let’s hear more of them!”

           


	18. Ganondorf and Mewtwo: Event 51

            “Hey, Ganon,” said Link.  “You’ve been pensive and quiet this whole time.  What’s up?”

            “I dunno,” said Ganondorf, the King of Evil.  “I’m just—thinking.”

            “Thinking about a new way to take the Tri-Force?” asked Zelda.  “C’mon, you could use a day off from that stuff.”

            Ganondorf chuckled.  “Trust me, I have some vacation time,” he said, “but I’m actually waiting for some backup.”

            “Backup?” questioned Zelda.  “What do you mean by that?”

            Someone knocked politely on the door.

            “And here he is,” smiled Ganon.

            The door swung open, revealing a familiar psychic Pokémon.

            “Mewtwo?  What are you doing here?” asked Master Hand.

            _Don’t worry.  I’m not here to complain about Greninja being invited instead of me,_ Mewtwo reassured everyone.  _I’ve come to help Ganondorf, my old buddy_.

            “Hey, pal!  What’s up?” called the Gerudo.

            “Two people telling a story at once?  Odd, but I’ll take it,” said Master Hand as the two took their places before the podium.

            _You must wonder what I am doing here,_ said Mewtwo.  _The answer is quite simple.  I heard the buzz about the celebrations starting today, and I just figured I could drop in and say hello to a few people I haven’t seen in a while.  But what of Young Link?  And the Ice Climbers?  And Roy?  They didn’t make the cut, too?_

            “I’m afraid not,” sighed Master Hand.

            “The reason why I enlisted Mewtwo is because we’re close-knit,” explained Ganon.  “We joined forces with the giant Koopa to give you Smashers a run for your money on Final Destination.”

            “Event 51,” gasped Marth.

            “Bingo,” winked Ganon.

            _We were undefeatable, it seemed_ , joined in Mewtwo.  _You all tried your best, but you were no match for our combined powers.  After a while, we thought that no one in their right mind would dare to challenge us.  We thought wrong._

            “Indeed, you did,” Luigi spoke up, his eyes twinkling at the memory.

 

_2001_

            “Guys,” Master Hand’s voice floated to the three.  “Look lively, and keep a careful eye.  Another challenger is on the way.”

            “Humph.  First one in a month,” mused Ganon.  “Send the fool in.  And may Din have mercy on that fool’s soul.”

            Mewtwo floated over to the slumbering Giga Koopa.  _Wakey-wakey.  We’ve got company_ , he warned.

            “This had better be good,” grumbled the reptile as he stretched and got to his feet.

            “Okay.  Get in your positions!” hissed Ganondorf.  “Here he comes now!”

            Resolute footsteps echoed all around the mysterious stage.  A silhouetted figure materialized at the entrance, taking in his opponents and what they were capable of.

            “I hope I get my money’s worth,” the challenger said finally.  “I had to give up a lot of G for this.”

            “Show yourself!” commanded Ganon.

            “Okeydokey, you asked for it!”

            The man stepped out of the shadows, straight and tall, his face dead serious, emphasis quite possible on “dead”.  Blue eyes panned over the three, practically begging them to laugh.

            Ganon and Mewtwo took that dare.  Giga Koopa didn’t.

            “No way is this happening!  I’m out!”  Memories of his earlier encounter with the challenger were still fresh, and he had the bruises to prove it.  He lumbered over to the edge of the stage and leaped off.

            _Dude!  You’re bailing on us?!_   Mewtwo couldn’t believe this.

            “Coward!” Ganon bellowed after their retreating ally.  “Bah, who needs him?  We’ll take this one easily by ourselves!”

            Luigi rolled up his sleeves, his gaze never leaving the two.  “Hey, you villains.  Let’s play,” he said evenly.

            “Do you know what you’ve gotten yourself into, green one?” asked Ganon.

            “I watched my big brother fight you,” said Luigi.  “I sat there, in the front row, alongside Peach, watching you pound, slash, and electrocute Mario into submission.  Peach had nightmares about it for the next few days, and when she tried to stand up for her man, you did the same thing to her.  They were in the hospital, you know, and it was just luck that their insurance covered their medical expenses.  Every single day, I had to see what you’d done to them.  So,” He took a bold step forward.  “For me, for Mario, for Princess Peach, for the other Smashers forced to ask for your mercy and for the common good—I will defeat you, once and for all.”

            Mewtwo laughed.  _We’ll see about that_ , he vowed.

            He and Mewtwo then advanced toward Luigi and stood shoulder-to-shoulder, looking at him down the lengths of their noses.

            Luigi closed his eyes to motivate and focus himself, but he felt the eyes on him, mocking him.  After a few calming breaths, he raised his head and assumed his fighting position.

            “You’d better get ready,” warned Ganon, “because we’re going to do to you what we did to your dear brother—only worse!”

            Luigi didn’t even bat an eye at the threat.  He just stood there, fists up, waiting.

            “READY—GO!” shouted Dean at the top of his voice.

 

_2013_

            “Really?  Out of all the lines in the word, you had to use that one?” deadpanned Luigi.

            “It was the scariest one I could think of,” defended Ganon.

            “Yeah, it was scary, all right?” Luigi said sarcastically.  “Sorry to interrupt.  Go on and tell the audience about the job you _tried_ to do on yours truly.”

            _Now this is the best part_ , cackled Mewtwo before the tale resumed.

 

_2001_

            Mewtwo and Ganon rushed their opponent together and paid for it when he spun into them with his cyclone attack.  They were caught off guard and open for an attack.  Quickly assessing his options, Luigi went for Ganon first, since he was the most powerful—and the mouthiest.  Popping him into the air with a low heel kick, performing some short-hop n-airs and karate chops and then sensing Mewtwo behind him, charging up a Shadow Ball.  He slid free of Ganon’s grab attempt and spun-kicked him into the trajectory of the Shadow Ball.

            “Did you forget to turn friendly fire off?” he asked them calmly as Ganon winced.

            Then, he flicked off some fireballs, caught his breath, steadied his nerves and then lunged back into the fray.  He shouted something without words as he wound up and knifed his hand into Mewtwo’s chest and then dropped to perform a breakdance attack.  His spider senses were sharp, and he knew how to handle multiple, cocky opponents.  He got back up and battered them both some more.  Kicks, punches, smashes.  A misfired Missile to recover for style.  A downwards twirl kick, off the stage, getting them within the range of that hitbox at his hip for a meteor smash.  Quick, but solid overhand swipes.  Taking advantage of Ganon’s poor mobility, at the expense of taking painful, dark magic fueled attacks, and deciding to get him out of the way first.

            Ganon was quite powerful and a worthy foe to Link.  But here, he had some major flaws, one of them being his susceptibility to combos and chain-grabs.  Luigi, an expert at such things, milked that disadvantage dry.  When Mewtwo tried to intercede, Luigi simply poked him away with a forward tilt or a forward smash or used Ganon as a Gerudo shield.  It wasn’t long before the King of Evil was on his last stock.  Mewtwo had two stock, and Luigi still had all three.

            The plumber regrouped, banishing the mental toxins.  Helplessly looking on as Mario was reduced to a red, black and blue heap—Peach’s screams and sobs—the dash to the hospital wing—Dr. Mario’s prognosis—seeing Mario so vulnerable—Peach facing the fiends who did this to her beloved and getting shown the same mercy—beeping machines—nightmares—

            He breathed, hard, heavy and fast, taking his anger and shoving it back where it came from.  Salty sweat droplets falling onto his tongue.  Surveying the damage on him and his opponents.  He felt a little better than when he first got here, but he made a promise he wasn’t about to fall back on.  Those two were going down.

            Ganon charged a Warlock Punch but missed by so little that Luigi felt the shock waves rippling across his face, his clothes and his skin, blowing his hair back.  A small bit of black magic flicked his cheek.  A slow, controlled exhale as he slid his cap upright.  He countered with a few smash attacks and then switched gears to long-distance attacks until he got his heart rate back down.  Fiercely, he set on the heavily damaged Gerudo King, but he wound up ensnared in a clever Mewtwo’s Disable more than once.  Just as quick-witted, Luigi tricked Mewtwo into activating his shield before breaking it and racking up quite the hurt on him.  With Mewtwo now incapacitated for the time being, Luigi went back to town on Ganon.

            “Where’s your Tri-Force of Power now?!” he asked as he grabbed him and slammed him down a few times.  He then noticed Mewtwo attempting to sneak up on him.

            “Too rash,” he muttered before putting up a perfect shield.  Timing things carefully, Luigi dashed at them and nailed them with his Super Jump Punch, resulting in a Star-KO of them both.

            Ganon was down for the count.  Mewtwo respawned and narrowed his eyes at Luigi.

            “Now it’s just you and me,” announced the plumber.  “Time to cut loose a little, don’t you think?”

            Mewtwo roared and lunged at him.

            Luigi stopped him in his tracks with a barrage of short-hop aerials and his strongest attacks.  In just one minute, Mewtwo’s damage percentage was in the red.  He could only watch, wide-eyed, as Luigi bent his elbow and shouted:

            “You’re through!”

            On those words, he speared his left hand into Mewtwo, launching him diagonally off the stage and beyond the blast line.

            “Success!” exclaimed Dean.

            “I did it, Bro!” hollered Luigi to no-one in particular.  “I did it for you—for-you—for you…”

 

_2013_

            “Well, I don’t know what to say,” finished Ganon.  “I know some of you were celebrating our downfall, and it was a while before we could approach our ally again.  We weren’t even in the hospital for a full day.  But I fell into conversation with Mewtwo one day, and we decided that we just _had_ to fight him again.”

            _When I was KO’d, I heard what Luigi was shouting,_ Mewtwo said softly.  _I was kind of moved, you know?  He risked bodily injury for someone he loved, and the fact was—and still is—amazing_.

            “I bet I proved my point to you when I thrashed you twice more,” said Luigi.

            “Guess so,” said Ganon.  “Anyways, happy b-day.  May Din grant you many more, and all that good stuff.  See you round, Mewtwo.”

            _Bye, Ganon.  Happy birthday, L.  I’ll send you a card_.

            Mewtwo teleported away and Ganon returned to his seat.

            “Was that so hard?” asked Link.

            “I never said it was hard,” shrugged Ganondorf.  “I was waiting for the right time.”

            “Hey, MH was going to call you sooner or later,” offered Zelda.

            “That little fact just made my day,” said Ganondorf.

            “Nice to know that villains have hearts, too,” Falco piped up.  “Okay, then.  My turn.”


	19. Falco: Hands off My Prey!

            Falco Lombardi, the space ace, stood for a moment, making sure his notecards were nicely arranged.  “Hey,” he said finally.

            “Hey,” responded the audience.

            “So, I’m Fox’s clone,” said Falco.  “Does that mean my story is going to be similar to Fox’s?  No.  Is it going to be just as powerful?  Yes.  You see, L and I are kindred spirits.  The fact that we’re both from Brooklyn is the icing on the cake.”

            “I kind of felt a connection the moment we met,” Luigi told him.

            “Yeah.  Me, too,” said Falco.

 

_2001_

            “So.  This is the place,” Falco said to Fox.

            Fox nodded.  “Yep.  Here’s Smash, in all of its glory.  Thoughts?”

            Falco shrugged.  “It’s not perfect, but it’ll do,” he replied.

            “On the first day, we’re all supposed to wait here for instructions from the Master Hand,” said Fox.  “He’ll get us situated and talk about the format of this tournament.”

            “Can’t wait,” stated Falco.

            “Attention, everyone.  I would like to ask you to form two lines for check-in.  Returnees to the left, and newcomers to the right.  Thank you.”

            “See ya, buddy,” Falco told Fox as the duo split per Master Hand’s instructions.

            As soon as Falco took his place, the man in green caught his eye.  He stood there, next to Mario, expertly handling his luggage.  Excitement over being back and wonder over the changes colored his adorable face.  He turned, and his big, blue eyes fell on the avian.

            “What’s up?” greeted Falco.

            “Just honored to be invited back,” replied the returnee.  “How about you?  Are you looking forward to being here?”

            “Yeah, but mainly out of guilt because I left my colleague to fend for himself in ’99,” eyerolled Falco.

            “You must mean Fox.”

            “Hey!  How did you know?” asked Falco.

            “He talked a lot about you,” replied the man in green.

            “And what did he have to say about me?”

            “A lot of things.  Mostly about how dependable you are on your missions, the fights and the make-ups, your bantering.  You two make a great team—just like me and my bro.”

            “Thanks, pal,” blushed Falco.  “By the way, the name’s Lombardi.  Falco Lombardi.”

            “Nice to meet you, Falco.  I’m-a Luigi, number one!”

            “Wait a minute.  I know you!  You’re…”

            “Mario’s little brother?  That’s what everyone knows me as,” eyerolled Luigi.

            “Yes, but you’re also the master of the Fire Jump Punch, the King of Break the Targets and those other Bonus Stages, the man who can win by doing absolutely nothing,” offered Falco.  “So, you’re more than Mario’s little brother.”

            “Thanks, Falco,” Luigi said bashfully.  “Where are you from?  Besides the Star Fox series?”

            “Me?  I’m a 100% Brooklyn baby.”

            “Wow.  I’m from Brooklyn, too!” gushed Luigi.  “I think we’re going to be friends.”

            “So am I, for some reason,” said Falco.  “So, tell me a little about Smash.  What can I expect from it, and what’s in it for me?”

            “You can expect a lot of intensity here,” explained Luigi.  “There are two types of matches, stock and time.  Sometimes, you pick, and other times, Master Hand picks.  We’ve got one-on-ones, teams and free-for-alls.  I see you’re familiar with the Bonus Stages.  If you’re daring enough, there’s a 1-Player Mode culminating in a fight with Master Hand.  And this year, we’re going to meet Crazy Hand, Master’s brother.  There are also some new modes and event matches to explore.  All in all, it’s fun.  What’s in it for you?  Well, experience, for one.  And one other thing, too—friendship.  If you want to make friends, then Smash is for you.  It really helped me fit in, that’s for sure.”

            “Well, I could use the company, because I was starting to feel a little homesick for a second,” quipped Falco.

            “Don’t worry.  Some of the stages are based on our universes and can ease the worst of it,” Luigi assured him.

            “I’d love to see what your universe looks like,” smiled Falco.  “That way, I’ll get to boldly go where no avian has gone before!”

            “Trust me, Falco, you will.”

            “Thanks for the heads-up.”

            “Oh, one more thing,” said Luigi.  “This tournament is fun and games at first—until the tiers come along.”

            “Tiers?” asked Falco.

            “About a few weeks in, Master Hand posts a tier list for all of us to see,” explained Luigi.  “We all get to view our rankings for this tournament.”

            “Fox told me a little about that,” said Falco.

            Luigi ventured closer to the avian and dropped his voice.  “I’ll let you in on a little secret about that tier list—it’s a conspiracy.  I can feel it.  Some of the veterans—I won’t name any names here, but you’ll find out—have used the last tier list as some sort of social ladder.  The higher tiers were the gods, and the lower tiers were—the peasantry.  Some friendships were abandoned and betrayed in a heartbeat.  They created a food chain, a pecking order, which led to a lot of competition in the tournament.  But let me tell you—a piece of paper isn’t going to rule over me.”

            “It sounds like there’s no love lost between you and the tier list,” mused Falco, observing the way Luigi’s fists clenched, his voice tightened and the emotions brewed in his baby blues like herbal tea.

            “You’d feel the same way if they kicked you to last place,” Luigi told him, “but I’m confident that I showed them all that I deserve to be ranked higher this time around.”  He pulled Falco close and added, “I’m done with being taken at face value.”

            “Face value?  What do you mean?” Falco raised an eyebrow.

            The two men stood so close now, close enough for the avian to feel the pulsing adrenaline from Luigi.  The fighting hadn’t started yet, and already, he was in beast mode.  Did his experiences the first time around have something to do with it?

            “I mean, what was it like for you two years ago?” Falco went on.  “Was your experience positive, negative or someplace in between?”

            “Overall, it was positive,” Luigi told him.

            “But…?” prompted Falco, remembering the comment about “face value”.

            “A few fighters took one look at the tier list and assigned a value to me based on it and it alone,” Luigi continued, “and believe me, last place doesn’t have a lot of value.”

            “But what do you mean by ‘face value’?” Falco wanted to know.

            “The younger, littler-known, clumsier, shier, easily spooked brother of a local celebrity,” Luigi spoke these words tersely.  “The makers of that list must’ve slapped me at the bottom because they didn’t think I could fight.”  He put his mouth to Falco’s ear.  “They thought wrong.”

            “But you _can_ fight,” Falco said.  “You got invited back.  Fox brought back some interesting tales of your encounters on the battlefield.  I guess that thing inspired you to work harder than ever.”

            “You’re darn right it did,” affirmed Luigi, “and this tournament, I’m not going to provide anything less than what I can do.  You and the other newcomers had better stick around, because on the battlefield, you’re going to get every last ounce of the best I have.”

            Falco’s eyes gleamed.  “I’m looking forward to it,” he said.  “It was really nice meeting you, L.”

            “You, too,” winked Luigi.  “I just want you to understand, though, there’s more to me than meets the eye, and that little fact is going to be hammered into the newcomers as well as some of the returnees.  Especially _him_.”  The plumber narrowed his eyes as he indicated a fearsome-looking turtle with spines on his shell.

            “Wanna do lunch?” Falco asked after a beat.

            Luigi smiled.  “Sure.”

            The two reached the front of their respective lines and checked in.

 

_2013_

            “Told ya,” Falco smirked.

            “Awesome,” said Fox.  “I’m glad you got a positive vibe from him.”

            “That’s an understatement, Fox,” said Falco.  “This was someone who was already looking forward to showing me and the rest of the newcomers what he could do.  A bit like me, almost.”

            “What about 20XX, though?” asked Link.

            “Oh, that?  It was just some silly fad among Melee fans,” scoffed Falco.  “It couldn’t take away what I shared with Luigi.  Sure, we had a few rough patches here and there, but I enjoyed his company, and vice versa.  That hasn’t changed a bit today.”

            Luigi nodded.  “Though you were a little brash at times, I was happy I got to interact with you,” he said.

            “Thanks, L,” smiled Falco.  “Have a swell 30th.  Cut loose, and do things you normally wouldn’t!”

            Falco returned to his seat to chuckles and applause.

            Marth rose gracefully, stretched and brushed back his short, blue hair.

            “I thought my turn would never come,” he said with a smile.


	20. Marth: Just the Tip

            “You know,” said Marth.  “I have a little bit in common with the birthday boy.  Back then, he was obscure—and so was I, at least, to American gamers.”

            “Is that why you decided to join?” asked Luigi.

            “Yes.  And I’m immensely glad I did.  Thanks to my skills, I’m known across the country.  Now, enough chatter about me.  Let’s talk about _you_ …”

 

_2001_

            The Prince of Altea’s knuckles were white against the armrests of his seat in the stands.  His eyes were glued to the Battlefield, mesmerized, as they had been for the past five minutes.  Fighting Wireframes spawned randomly, almost endlessly, practically throwing themselves at the solitary green clad man standing strong against them.

            Luigi didn’t stand still though.  He wavedashed and leaped all over the Battlefield, attacking ferociously as Wireframes punched, kicked and grabbed at him.  Marth could hear the painful sounds of connecting Smash attacks, aerials, strong attacks and the spirited cries spewing from the plumber’s lips from his position.  Quickly, he checked his watch.  Only nine-and-a-half minutes left in the 15-Minute Melee.  Could Luigi survive?

            Whilst viewing the action and tracking Luigi’s movements, Marth’s mind drifted to the moments prior.  In the Smash auditorium, Master Hand had announced that he just opened up a new Multi-Man Melee event for the Smashers to try—15 minutes against the Wireframes.  As if 3 minutes weren’t enough.  Even the mightiest fighters were a bit apprehensive of the new addition, having failed at several Multi-Man Melee events before then.  Heck, nobody got past Cruel Melee yet!  So imagine Marth’s interest when Luigi, an unlikely volunteer, called out to the disembodied glove to put his name on the sign-up list!

            As such, Luigi would be the first Smasher to attempt 15-Minute Melee.  Everyone else just gawked at him.  There were concerned looks, disbelieved looks, pitying looks, amused looks and quite a few disdainful looks.  They really didn’t think he could do it.  And once Master Hand dismissed them, Marth took Luigi aside and asked him why he signed up.

            “I’m not somebody’s kid brother,” Luigi had replied, fixing those blue eyes of his upon the bluenette.  “You see the way they all looked at me when I volunteered?  Can’t you believe they have that little faith in me?  They really think I’m a sitting duck for those Wireframes just because they give us all a hard time?  Well, I’ve faced down worse.”

            “L, I get you have a lot to prove because your name isn’t well known,” said Marth.  “Trust me, I’m dealing with the same issue.  The spectators here have never heard of me, Roy or of our game.  I’m just now getting a command of the English language, though I still taunt and celebrate my victories in Japanese.  But—are you sure you want to do this?  Because you can take your time.”

            “They always tell me things like that,” Luigi had told him.  “They treat me like some sort of prepubescent who can’t fend for himself.  Is it because I’m shy and timid and scared of ghosts?  Just because I’m easily spooked doesn’t mean that I’m incapable of fighting back when the need arises.  Yet I keep getting those familiar, annoying concerned looks, like, ‘Oh, you poor thing!  You’re going to get yourself hurt or worse.’  And then there are the condescending looks that say, ‘Ha, good luck, pal!’  But if they expect a bunch of Wireframes to send me cowering under my bed, then they have a whole different thing coming.”

            “You said that you dealt with worse than the Wireframes,” Marth had observed.  “Do you mind elaborating on that?”

            “Gladly.  A few months ago, I was notified that I won a free mansion in some sort of contest.  I didn’t even enter a contest, so I had no idea where that came from.  Still, it would be impolite to turn down such a gift and set out to explore my new home.  Turns out, I was jinxed.  The mansion was dilapidated and haunted.  Did I mention that ghosts spook me?  Well, the place was infested with ghosts and Boos.  My lifelines came in the form of an elderly ghost hunter, Professor Gadd, a ghost-suctioning invention he lent to me called the Poltergust 3000 and the discovery that Mario was being held there by the King of all Boos.  I love Mario, and I wasn’t about to let him fall into King Boo’s greedy appendages.  So, room by room, I vacuumed up all of those Boos, all of those ghosts, collected all sorts of keys and gems and then fought the most powerful Boo of them all.  All for Mario.  I may have phasmophobia, but all bets are off when they touch my big bro.”

            During the speech, Marth had sensed Luigi getting quite worked up.  Clearly, this was a topic he felt strongly over.  The bluenette studied the plumber as he slowly composed himself and then spoke.  “I believe in you.”

            Luigi blinked in surprise.  “Say that again,” he softly instructed.

            “I believe in you,” Marth had repeated, with stronger conviction.  A sunny smile scattered the isolated storm on Luigi’s visage.

            “I kind of knew you would believe in me.  You’ve been though a lot, too, being exiled and all.”

            “L, you are stronger than you realize,” Marth had assured him.  “You may not know it yet, but you possess true courage.  That mansion was a scary place, but you went in there, anyway.  Those ghosts, from what you told me, were dangerous and put up a fight, but you challenged them, anyway.”

            “For my brother,” whispered Luigi.

            “For your brother,” repeated Marth.  “I feel the same way for Roy and my other countrymen.  If I have to walk through fire alive to ensure their safety, I will.  You are one of the most unselfish individuals I’ve ever met.  Knowingly putting yourself in a dangerous situation for someone you truly love.  In Altea, that quality is held in very high regard.”

            Luigi’s smile was unstoppable.  “You really mean that?”

            “I do.  And I know you can withstand 15 minutes with those Wireframes if you believe in yourself and draw from that hidden, true courage inside of you.  I’ll make sure to tell the others, too.”

            “Actually, that won’t be necessary,” Luigi had said.  “Telling them won’t do anything.  Instead, I’m going to show them.  When I give those Wireframes something to remember, the other Smasher who doubted me will see what I’m made of, and they’ll see.  They’ll all see that I’m not someone to be sheltered from all of life’s problems.”

            Marth had nodded.  “Go get them, L.”

            Luigi had tenderly hugged him.  “Thank you for the talk,” he’d smiled.  “We both needed it.”

            “You got that right!” Marth had laughed.

            That was so many minutes ago.  Now, a forceful “YA!” brought Marth back to the present.  Luigi was still there, still holding on, still letting his most painful attacks fly.  Grabbing, hurling and tossing when attacking alone didn’t help.  Ducking, bobbing, weaving, dancing, fierce breaths drawing in and out.  His cries bouncing about the stage and the stands.  Now, Marth found himself studying him.  The man in green was moderately banged up, both from landing and taking hits.  Sweat sparkled along his forehead, slid down his cheeks like tears, coated his neck and arms and splashing about like raindrops.  He was now at the final five minutes, and a small voice told Marth that he was going to make it.

            “Incredible,” murmured Marth as Luigi threw all he had left into the skirmish, picking himself up after a heated assault from a group of Wireframes, continuing to deplete their ranks.  He hollered dares and challenges while they continued to put pressure on him, at one point shouting so aggressively that his voice broke, the last part of the dare coming out like he’d swallowed helium.  During the final two minutes, he wreaked havoc with his Cyclone and his Fire Jump Punch, though he used the latter with caution due to his falling state afterward.  Marth didn’t even care to look at the plumber’s damage percentage.  He knew that it didn’t matter.

            At one minute, Marth could swear that Luigi looked at him.

            A gaggle of spectators counted down from ten, Marth one of them.  Dean joined in at five seconds, and at the fated “SUCCESS!”, several of the doubters sent up whoops, cheers and cries of relief, commingled with prayers of thanks to whatever higher power they answered to.

            Luigi exited the Battlefield to congratulatory words, handshakes and pats on the back.  Marth intercepted him on his way to the locker room.

            “I knew you could make it,” said Marth.

            “So did I,” said Luigi.

            “What do you plan to do next?” questioned Marth.

            Luigi beamed.  “Next time, I’m trying Endless Melee!”

 

_2013_

            “I believe there is hidden courage in all of us,” said Marth.  “It helps us get through each day, surmount each challenge and discover new things about ourselves.  With this courage comes the desire to try something new, to branch out, to spread our wings.  And in some cases, to follow our hearts and to protect the ones we love.”

            “Amen,” intoned Luigi.

            “You have labored very hard, L,” Marth said to him, “So enjoy the Year of Luigi, because it is long overdue.”

            “You’re right,” Luigi murmured.  “It is.”

            “Happy birthday, L,” concluded Marth.

            “Thanks.”

            “Yes, thank you, Marth,” joined in Master Hand, “for not only sharing this story, but also for standing by and believing in a fellow Smasher.  Truly, that is something I admire.”

            Marth smiled primly and returned to his seat as the listeners applauded.

            “Who’s our next volunteer?” questioned Master Hand.

            Mr. Game and Watch beeped excitedly, happy and willing to share his tale.


	21. Mr. G&W: Nine!

            “BEEP BOOP BEEP BOOP,” said Mr. Game and Watch, ringing his bell to punctuate his sentence.

            “Our monochromatic speaker says that Luigi is a great guy,” translated Master Hand.

            “BEEP BOOP BEEP BOOP BOOP BEEP BOOP BEEP,” G&W continued.

            “He says that Luigi was invaluable in his help to put Mario’s stamp on the Game and Watch series.”

            “BEEP—BEEP BOOP BEEP BOOP BEEP.”

            “And—it was Luigi, not Mario, who negotiated him into Melee.”

            The new information was met with gasps.

            “Really?” breathed Zelda.

            “He’s right,” confessed Luigi.  “It seems that Mr. G&W had his day.  Most kids around 2001 didn’t even know what a Game and Watch was.  So, the 2D grandfather of Nintendo Games set out to change that.  It was time for him to bring that spark back, to bring back the days of entertaining hand-held 2D games in a world of arcade cabinets and coins and big hair.  But for that, he needed an ally, someone who knew the 80s well.  That’s where I come in.”

            “What did you do?” asked Ness.

            “Nothing illegal, I assure you,” smiled Luigi.  “I received word that Mario and I were invited back.  About a week before the opening ceremony, I went to Master Hand’s office and had a talk with him about the good old days.  I told him that Mr. G&W had a lot of whimsical powers at his disposal, and despite his flat appearance, he could be a formidable presence on the battlefield.”

            “That is true,” intoned Master Hand.  “I have observed Mr. Game and Watch in his 33 years of adventures.  But I just didn’t know how he was going to fit in Melee.  Luigi changed that.”

            “I didn’t know you had that much clout,” shrugged Captain Falcon.

            “Oh, there are a lot of things you don’t know about me,” Luigi whispered to him.

            They watched as Mr. G&W grabbed an actual hand-held Game and Watch and pressed a few buttons on it.  Then, he pointed the screen of the console at the wall behind him.  Projected on the wall, a movie began to play…

 

_2001_

            Mr. Game and Watch stepped inside his new room, pulling a flat, monochrome suitcase along with him.  He was followed by Luigi, toting some 2D bags.  A smile was on the plumber’s face as he helped the newcomer settle in.

            “Where do you want these?” asked Luigi.

            G&W rang his bell and indicated an area next to the TV.  Luigi carefully set the bags down there.

            “Like it?” asked Luigi, gesturing round the room.

            G&W nodded.

            “You should’ve seen what they looked like back in ’99,” said Luigi.  “They were practically screaming 90s.  But I really love these upgrades.  Now that Nintendo is really into us, we’re getting more funds.”

            “BEEP,” said Mr. G&W.  “BOOP.”

            “When I wasn’t helping Mario make his own games, I was playing yours,” Luigi told him.  “Countless hours curled up with a drink, playing Chef or Fire or Judge…”

            Mr. G&W began beeping happily.

            “You’re right.  It’s really nice to have a fan,” smiled Luigi, “especially in these changing times.  So, how are you going to give these fighters a trip down Memory Lane?”

            Mr. G&W produced a fishbowl, a diver’s helmet, two large hammers, a bucket, a key, a parachute, a brick, a skillet and mallets labeled 1 through 9.

            “Wow,” breathed Luigi.  “I recognize these items from all of your games.”

            Mr. G&W grew even more excited.

            “I’m not even going to ask about Judge, though,” Luigi went on.

            Mr. G&W picked up the mallet labeled 9 and then pulled out a watermelon.  Then, he whacked the piece of fruit with the mallet.  A familiar noise, accompanied by Mr. G&W’s bell, echoed in the room.

            “Yikes,” shuddered Luigi.

            Mr. G&W showed off more items, from a chair to a torch to an insecticide pump.  Luigi expertly identified the game where each item was from.

            “Hey, look,” said Luigi once the show-n-tell was over.  “You’re going to be just fine.  I can sense it.  And if people start picking on you for being flat, just ignore them.”

            “BEEP BOOP BEEP.”

            “During the opening ceremony, I saw some of the heavyweights, including that turtle, give you these looks.  But don’t worry, I’ll take care of them—and so will those moves of yours.”

            “BEEP BOOP BEEP BOOP BEEP BOOP BEEP,” said Mr. G&W.

            “That’s right, I believe in you, and so does Mario.  Now, before you get out there and have some fun, do you want me to make you some pasta?”

            “BEEP.”

            “Okeydokey!”

            Luigi headed into the kitchen and set to work.

            Mr. G&W rang his bell after him, thanking him for helping him make the roster.

            “No problem,” said Luigi.

 

_2013_

            As the scene faded out, a title card appeared which read: I OWE ALL OF MY SMASH EXPERIENCES TO YOU, L.  THANK YOU, AND HAVE A SMASHING BDAY!”

            While the obligatory credits rolled, the audience clapped and wiped away tears.

            “Thank you, Mr. Game and Watch, for providing that video,” said Master Hand.

            Mr. G&W responded with a few beeps.

            The credits were finished.  Mr. G&W took the Game and Watch, wiped it clean and crossed the room to Luigi, where he presented it to the plumber.

            “Don’t worry,” vowed Luigi.  “I’ll keep your preserved in the pages of video game history!”

            The monochrome, 2D man hugged Luigi before returning to his seat.

            Master Hand then turned to the Melee newcomers who had shared their memories.

            “Nobody epitomized the changes in this tournament better than you,” he told them.  “Thank you all for adding your signature flavors to my second leap of faith.”

            The Melee newcomers stood and addressed the birthday boy.

            “I hope your birthday is sweet!” said Peach, giving a twirl on the word “sweet”.

            “Happy birthday, green ’st—Luigi,” said Koopa.  “I’ll be nice and let you enjoy it.”

            “Well-wishes for your 30th, L,” piped up Dr. Mario.

            Zelda said Nayru’s Blessing over Luigi, and then transformed into Sheik, who said an old Sheikah blessing.

            “It took a lot to get past Event 51,” mused Ganondorf.  “I’d expect the same man to display the same mettle in every aspect of his life.”

            “L, you’re an ace, just like me!” praised Falco.

            “Truly, you are destined to go far,” said Marth.

            Mr. Game and Watch rang his bell cheerily a few times.

            Luigi nodded to them.  “Melee was an exciting change of pace, and you’re living proof,” he said.  “I’ve really enjoyed fighting at your side.”

 

**End Part 2**


	22. Transition: Brawl

_2008_

            “Are you sure he’s ready for this?” asked the core.  “I mean, he went through something traumatic last year, being turned into somebody he wasn’t and then sicced on his own brother.”

            “He appears to be moving past it,” said the right hand, “and he’s written to us, telling us how he can’t wait to be back.”

            “Hey, how can we not invite him back?” asked the left hand.  “Look how well he did in Melee, yeah?”

            “All I’m saying is that he can take his time,” said the core.

            “That is true,” said the right hand, “but he’s actually a crowd favorite—and his popularity is growing.  More people identify with him—especially those who had an older sibling.”

            “Woo!  Smash is a salad, with red-cap as the croutons and green-cap as the little bits of bleu cheese giving it an added tang!” chimed in the left hand.  “And this year, we launch online multiplayer!  The online gamers will be upset if they don’t see him on the roster, yep!”

            “And I have a feeling that something big is going to happen this time around,” said the right hand.  “If that comes to pass, then maybe he’ll know what to do.”

            “K, when are we going to make him a starter?” asked the left hand.  “After his outstanding performance last time, the hidden character stuff is getting too old for him.”

            The right hand perused the application before him and then grabbed his rubber stamp.  “He mustn’t worry,” he said.  “If he keeps performing as well as he has, he’ll get his chance.”

            “Whatever he’s gone through, he has his pals here who will help him,” smiled the left hand.

            The right hand stamped the word APPROVED, in bright orange, onto the application.  “Yes, he does.”

 

_2013_

            “At this time, I’d like to ask the Brawl newcomers to move to the front where I can see them,” said Master Hand.

            As soon as the Brawl veterans re-situated themselves into the first few rows of seats, Master Hand spoke again.

            “I anticipate a lot of interesting memories from this batch.  But would you at least try to avoid the Subspace debacle?”

            “How is that even possible?” Zelda piped up.  “It really changed us for the better.”

            “And surely, you can’t overlook Luigi’s role in all of this,” Ness pointed out.  “He basically saved all of you, with some help of course.”

            “Not only that, but he also landed the finishing blow on Tabuu!” exclaimed Mario.

            “Wait—what?” breathed Master Hand.

            “You were barely conscious, but Luigi was among the last to confront that monster,” said Falco.  “While most of the ensemble tangled with the Subspace Army, six of us faced Tabuu directly.  Luigi was one of them.”

            “It’s true,” Luigi said solemnly.  “Every word.”

            “I never knew that,” Master Hand said after a while.  “Perhaps we’ll hear the whole tale from one of the Brawl fighters.”

            The Brawl representatives exchanged glances.

            “Speaking of which,” said Master Hand.  “Who would like to go first?”


	23. Diddy Kong: The Big Hoo-Hah

            Diddy Kong happily scampered up to the podium and began chattering excitedly.

            “You seem a little eager,” said Master Hand.

            Diddy clapped his hands, making happy chimp noises.

            “All right, calm down,” instructed Master Hand.  “How about you start from the beginning and tell us your story?”

            Diddy nodded, removed a clicker tool one might use for slide show presentations, and pointed it at the far wall.  He pressed the button, and the audience had their attention directed to such a presentation.

 

_2008_

            It was a lovely day in the Smash Mansion.  Spring had just come, and with it the opening ceremony for the Brawl tournament.  Diddy Kong fiddled with the bow tie on his tuxedo and made sure his trademark baseball cap was just right.  He wondered why DK didn’t tell him about this Smash thing sooner.  But after his bravery in dealing with the Kremling Army, DK had encouraged him to fill out the application to join.  By the time Master Hand laid eyes on it, though, he’d already received word of how the cute little chimp in the Nintendo hat had helped defend his homeland against King K. Rool.  Diddy easily won approval, not only from Master Hand, but also among the veteran Smashers, especially one in particular…

            Diddy heard a knock on the door, jolting him from his reverie.  It was probably DK coming to pick him up.  Diddy scurried over to the door and opened it—but it wasn’t DK, after all.

            “Hey, Diddy,” said Luigi.  “You ready?”

            Diddy nodded.

            “If you’re wondering where DK is, he’s talking with Mario,” Luigi told him.  “He’ll be here soon.”

            Diddy made a confused gesture.

            “Yeah, I know they got off on the wrong foot, but they patched that up years ago.  Besides, they’ve been in this together from the get-go with no problems.  Now could we not talk about that?  Today is supposed to be about you—and the other newcomers.”

            Diddy chattered in agreement.

            “I must say, you look wonderful.”

            Diddy blushed.

            “Did you always want to be a Smasher?”

            Diddy shrugged and made chimp sounds.

            “Well considering your high-swinging adventures, you’re worthy of that title,” smiled Luigi.  “So, what’s this K. Rool guy like?”

            Diddy frowned and chattered angrily, pointing to a batch of bananas.

            “He likes stealing your bananas?  Well, that’s not nice!  Wait until he gains wind of your new friends!” Luigi stated fiercely.

            Diddy balked, making cease-and-desist motions with his hands.

            “Diddy, I’ve been close to DK since the first tournament,” said Luigi.  “He’s an ape I’ve come to respect and trust.  You’re someone I’ve come to respect and trust, too.  Something about you just tells me that we’re going to get along.  For fifteen years, you helped DK protect your cargo, your jungle and the other Kongs against K. Rool and his Kremling minions.  He’s gotten off easily, hasn’t he?  But the next time he messes with you, he’s not going to be so lucky.”

            Diddy made questioning gestures.

            “You and DK are technically in Mario’s universe,” explained Luigi.  “Who’s to say K. Rool isn’t?  You know, one of these days, I just might pay him a friendly little visit and tell him that you guys have a lot of powerful allies on your side.”

            Diddy looked appreciative of the gesture and made soft chimp noises.

            “I don’t like it when people mess with my friends,” Luigi stated simply.  “Listen, Diddy, you’re going to love it here.  It’s not always about beating other people up.  Master Hand will give you a chance to bond with others.  And who knows?  Maybe a situation will arise in which we’ll have to bury our differences and work together.”

            Diddy smiled.

            Just then, they heard DK and Mario approaching.

            “Guess it’s time to head over,” smiled Luigi.  “Shall we?”

            Luigi gave Diddy his arm, and they walked out of the room.

 

_2013_

            “I guess K. Rool got the scoop, because I don’t recall him bothering anybody,” said Master Hand.

            Diddy nodded.

            “He hasn’t bothered anyone in Smash,” Luigi put in, “but he’s bothered the Kongs some more in recent years.”

            “Thank you for sharing, Diddy,” said Master Hand.

            Diddy hopped off the podium and jumped into Luigi’s arms.

            “Thanks,” smiled Luigi.

            Diddy then returned to his seat next to DK.

            “Hey, guys!” Toon Link piped up from his seat beside his older counterpart.  “I have something to share!”


	24. Toon Link: Bittersweet Symphony

            The cartoonish version of Link with the expressive eyes now had the floor.  In one hand, he held his Wind Waker, the handy tool he used to conduct various tunes.  The young Brawl veteran looked out towards the people who befriended him, showed him the ropes and pushed his boundaries.  Then, he looked straight at the man celebrating his thirtieth year, the man who never failed to surprise the Smashers.

            “I see a lot of people who welcomed me into Brawl,” he started, “but by far, the most welcoming was Luigi.”

            “I try to give newcomers the same welcome I received back in the day,” explained Luigi.

            “A lot of people were salty about Young Link getting the snub,” sighed Toon Link.  “I was constantly asked, ‘Hey, are you supposed to be Young Link?  Are you a newer version of Young Link?  Are you a clone of Young Link?’  No, no and no.”

            “So, you were basically accused of being a cheap replacement?” asked Peach.

            “Unfortunately, yes,” said TL.  “I was ‘the YL rip-off’.  Turns out, I was in the company of someone once considered a rip-off.”

 

_2008_

            Pieces of fabric and sand grains were strewn on the Training Room floor.  Some of the tatters floated lazily in the air, around the young fighter who caused this destruction.  With his blond hair flattened against his face, his face fire-engine red, his nose runny and his eyes puffy, he looked like exactly what he was—a child throwing a fit.

            “HYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!” Toon Link screamed as he used his sword to viciously slice away at every last Sandbag in sight.  Tears blurred his vision and mingled with the sweat running down his blotchy face.  His hand clutched his weapon so tightly that it hurt, but he continued to hack and slash, panting and continuing to scream, his uncontrollable fury taking him over.  He’d had it.  After nine weeks of this, he’d had it.  The whining over Young Link.  The booing, catcalling and hissing when he was on the battlefield.  Being cast into the role of the clone, the rip-off, only being added because they were too cheap to invite Young Link back.  He wanted to scream at them, perhaps do some other things to them, but then _he_ would be the bad guy and _they_ would be the victims.  So that was why he was here, reducing Sandbags to shreds, expelling his emotions like a volcanic eruption.

            As his head became light and fuzzy, his knees gave out, and he collapsed like a miniature prima donna, his sword clattering loudly to the ground.  He remained there for what seemed like ages, finding no heart to get back up.  The Sandbags were diminishing, anyway.  Shoulders heaving, TL sobbed explosively, big, heavy tears, snot and drool soaking his clothes.  He could barely breathe.  He was crumpled in the middle of the wreckage of Sandbags.  The wreckage of his outburst.  The wreckage of his life.

            His sobs quieted, and he began to come down from his rage-induced state, his body tremoring as it recovered.  Instinctively, he did a slow count of ten, and when that didn’t quite work, a slow count of one hundred.  He needed water, and he needed to clean himself up.  Picking up his sword, TL stood and did what he could to hide the evidence of his destructive fit.

            “May I help?”

            TL jumped, nearly dropping the debris he carried in his arms.  He stared as Luigi stepped into the room, a gentle, understanding look on his face.

            “L?” croaked TL.  “H—how much of that did you see?”

            “Enough,” replied Luigi. 

            Crud.  He’d been spotted.  Now he was going to be considered an embarrassment.

            “I’ll pay for it,” promised TL.  “Every rupee, I promise.”

            “No,” said Luigi.  “ _We’ll_ pay for it.  In Smash Coins.”

            “But…”

            “No arguing.  I want to help you, TL, and I won’t say a word about this to Master Hand.”

            “You can’t help me with this,” objected TL.

            “Yes, I can,” asserted Luigi, “because I know why you exploded like this.”

            TL hesitated.  “You—do?”

            “Yeah,” said Luigi.  “Let’s step into my office and chat a while.”

            Minutes later, in the security of Luigi’s room, the conversation resumed.

            “Nine years ago, I was a newcomer, like you.  Most of the fighters were kind to me, but fate wasn’t.  I was not only deemed an inferior clone but also the worst fighter.  A name some audience members liked to call me was ‘the Eternal Understudy’.  The hurt from that name—it’s always followed me.  Someone even referred to me as ‘the last-place loser’.  I mean, it could get vicious at times.  Not only was I heckled and compared to Mario when I was fighting, I was also laughed at, booed and jeered—sometimes, they even spoiled the awards ceremony when I won!  And believe it or not, it still occurs today.  Just not as frequently.”

            “Why do they do that?” murmured TL.  “Why do they try and hurt you and me?”

            “Well, because they’re pushovers and they want to show how powerful they are,” said Luigi.  “So, they find someone radically different from them to pick on.”

            “How do you tolerate them?” TL asked enviously.

            “I ignore them.  Instead of deterring me, they make me work harder and harder, fight harder and harder.  Nowadays, I’m a semi-clone, and though I’m ranked low this time around, I’m not the worst anymore.  There’s still some booing, but not as much as before.  Either they realized that I was a force to reckon with, or they got bored of my non-reacting.  Trust me, there are ways you can deal with these people.”

            “Don’t you just wish you can…?”

            “Oh, yeah.  Every single day.”  Luigi beamed at TL.  “Do you feel better?”

            “I—I think so.”  TL patted Luigi on the back and got up to leave.

            Then…

            “Wait a minute, Toon.”

            TL turned.  “Hmm?”

            Luigi approached TL, urgent concern on his face.  He delicately rolled up one of the boy’s sleeves and closely observed what had caused him to stop TL from leaving.

            “What on Earth…?” he breathed.

            “It was an accident,” TL said quickly.  “I was in a match, and I randomly tripped and cut myself on my sword.”

            “You expect me to believe that?” gasped Luigi.  “They’re everywhere!  And…” He immediately followed up and confirmed his suspicions.  “…they’re on your other arm, too!  None of these were accidents, Toon Link, and you know it.  Where else?”

            TL knew he was beat.  “Shoulders and upper legs,” he confessed.  “It didn’t matter how many matches I won.  I’d always be considered a cheap clone, and nobody would ever respect me.”

            “You’re wrong,” said Luigi.  “The veterans respect you.  Master Hand respects you.  And so do I.”

            “If that hand respects me, then why doesn’t he make them stop?”

            “I honestly don’t know.”

            “I felt like I was falling apart,” TL went on.

            “Regardless, you don’t do something like that.  It’s only going to make things worse.”  Luigi scribbled something on a card as he spoke.  Handing the card to TL, he commanded, “Get help.  Talk to Master Hand.  Talk to Link and Zelda.  The card I just gave you contains very important resources for more help.  One of them is Dr. Mario’s phone number.  He wasn’t invited back, but he’s willing to volunteer his services to the Smashers when needed.  I don’t want to see any more of those—things—on you, are we clear?”

            “Yes.”

            “Granted, I was tempted to do that multiple times, both here and back home.  But I knew it wouldn’t help me.  The next time you feel like you can’t take anymore, drop everything and come see me, understand?”

            “I do.”

            Then, TL hugged Luigi.  “Thank you,” he choked out.

            “Anytime, Toon.”

            TL said his goodbyes and left, somehow knowing that things were looking up for him.

 

_2013_

            Almost all of the audience was bawling at this point.

            “The feels!  The feels!” blubbered Falco.

            “P-poy-yo…” sobbed Kirby.  In Melee, he’d been labeled a “filthy casual” and would’ve been a pink, round emotional wreck if not for Luigi.

            Dr. Mario sniffled, recalling his earlier tale.

            “OH, DIN, SOMEONE IS CUTTING ONIONS IN FRONT OF ME!” roared Ganon, tears streaming down his face.

            TL was also crying, tears of happiness this time.  “The man in green saved my life,” he said in a quavering voice.  “He rescued me from a dark place and gave me the wake-up call I needed to pull myself together.  I stopped feeling sorry for myself and started ignoring the booing and jeering and other stuff.  With my efforts on the battlefield, they were forced to respect me.”

            He smiled with trembling lips at Luigi.  “Thank you again.”

            Luigi nodded.  “I knew I had to help,” he hiccupped.

            TL hopped down from the podium, walked over to Luigi and placed the Wind Waker in his lap.

            “You’re giving me your Wind Waker?” asked Luigi.

            TL managed a chuckle.  “I have plenty of them at home.”

            Everyone applauded enthusiastically.

            “That was a b-beautiful story,” sniffled Master Hand as he blew his nose.  “Wh-who wants to go next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you or someone you love is having thoughts of self-harm, please call: 1-800-DONTCUT.  
> There are also many self-help websites you can visit.  
> Remember, hurting yourself is never the answer.


	25. Zero Suit Samus: All I'd Give

            Samus pulled off her helmet and blew her nose one last time.  Her blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and the hair on the top of her head was flattened from wearing the helmet.  Quickly, she pulled herself together and stood up.

            “Sam, didn’t you go already?” asked Falcon.

            “Yeah, but that George guy sidetracked me, and I forgot there was another story I wanted to share, if Master Hand doesn’t mind,” explained Samus.

            “Go for it,” said Master Hand.

            “First, however,” Samus slyly went on.  “Excuse me while I change into something more comfortable…”

            She pressed a button on her Varia suit.  Piece by piece, the armor opened up, unveiling a slim, athletic figure clad in a two-piece blue catsuit.  The bounty huntress sighed in relief as she stepped out of her armor.

            “You won’t believe how stuffy it is in there,” said Zero Suit Samus.

            “Well, you didn’t start fighting in your Zero Suit until Brawl, so technically, you’re not going twice, are you?” said Master Hand.

            “Guess not,” said ZSS.

            The heels of her jet boots clacked against the floor as she made her way to the podium.  “So,” she began.  “Let’s talk about Subspace.”

            Master groaned.

            “Oh, come on!  It wasn’t that bad, considering,” said ZSS.  “And Mario, Ness and Zelda and everyone else are right—the L played a prominent role in the affair.  Let’s not forget how he revived our butts after Tabuu attacked us with his Off Waves, yes?”

            “With a little help from two friends,” winked Luigi.

            “Once we were all revived, we began our trek through the Great Maze.  We faced those who tried to stop us earlier, as well as diabolical, shadowy versions of ourselves,” said ZSS.  “I was fighting Ridley for the zillionth time, and I was bodying him.  I mean, I was really wrecking him.  But—the battle isn’t the important part of my story.  It’s afterwards…”

 

_2008_

            ZSS stumbled away from her archrival’s limp form, catching her breath.  The battle had been harsh, more so because Ridley had been recruited by Tabuu to stop the Smashers from foiling his plans.  But with or without her Varia Suit, she had defeated him.  Her Paralyzer, Plasma Whip, and jet boots had done their work, and had done it well.  She remembered her first mission without her armor and how she was underestimated because of it.  If only they could see her now.

            “Sammy!”

            She turned and smiled as Luigi approached.  He seemed out of breath, as well.

            “I saw the whole thing,” he panted.  “I wanted to pitch in and help, but—the Primids…”

            “How many Primids?” she asked.

            “Crowds of them.”

            “Wow.  You defeated them all by yourself?”  ZSS asked.  She saw the answer to her question in the form of the fallen Primids littered behind Ridley.

            “Are you all right?” she asked him.

            “Yeah.  Just a little shook up.  Are _you_ all right?”

            “Yeah, I’m fine.  Let’s walk the talk; time is wasting.”

            “Okeydokey!”

            The two Smashers continued through the Great Maze, reviving more allies and destroying more Subspace Army troops in their way.  There were Mites, Buckots, Glires, Glices, Glunders, Jyks, Shellpods, Generators and other crafty creatures waiting to surprise them.  There were ambushes and booby traps adding to the peril.  But ZSS and Luigi were among the quickest and most agile Smashers on the roster, with the former being a “gunner” as well as a “brawler” with her long-range Paralyzer and Plasma Whip.  She found herself reminded of the encounter with the Polygons nine years ago as Luigi took a protective stance around her and led the way.  He still had her back after all of this time, after everything that had happened to him.

            “Hey, L,” said ZSS after they took down a Shaydas together.

            “What?”

            “How do you know where you’re going?” she asked.

            “I don’t,” confessed Luigi.  “That’s just the point.  We just keep on walking and brace ourselves for what’s ahead, like everything in life.  Right?”

            “Right.”

            “The others…?”

            “We decided to split up,” explained Luigi.  “That would throw the Subspace Army off guard.  Our rendezvous point is toward the end of the Great Maze.  I looked up and thought I saw some sort of door leading to Tabuu’s lair.  That’s where we agreed to meet.”

            “Thank you, L,” said ZSS.

            “We’re not out of this yet,” warned Luigi.

            “For reviving us, I mean.  You’re an unlikely hero.”

            “Sometimes, you have to put others ahead of you,” said Luigi.  “You have to put your fears aside for the common good.  I don’t want Tabuu ruining what we have in this tournament.  Compared to living in the world he can create if we don’t stop him, this Great Maze is tame.”

            “Did you know about Tabuu’s plan before you were accosted and turned into a trophy?”

            “I thought it was just a rumor,” shrugged Luigi, “and I had things weighing heavily on my mind.  I got the skinny through Ness and Triple D, and I knew something had to be done.”

            “If we make it out of this, and you want to talk to someone about—that incident…”

            “Aw, that’s so sweet, ZSS.  But I feel mildly better now,” said Luigi.  “I started talking to Mario and Peach about it, and I see Dr. Toadley every two weeks.  I mean, I still feel guilty over helping advance those villains’ schemes, even against my will, along with injuring my own brother, but I’ve come to realize that it wasn’t my fault, I can’t undo it, and the next time something like that happens, I’ll be ready for it.  I also learned how to better control my feelings.”

            “You mean, they played on your emotions?” asked ZSS.

            “You can say that,” sighed Luigi.  “I was the viable host for the Chaos Heart because of my kindness and generosity, but deep down, I was green with envy over Mario getting most of the credit.”

            “I see.”

            “So, they took that and used it as a weapon of mass destruction.  They turned me into a cruel, merciless person with a suave exterior who happily did their bidding.  But one of the villains decided that I was no longer needed, and, you know.”

            “Ouch,” winced ZSS.

            “Mario came and retrieved me, and we later teamed with Peach and Koopa to take down these guys.  We fought the count first, and once we defeated him, his love for his one and only drove him to redeem himself.  But then the jester came along and activated the device he put in my brain…”

            “The Floro Sprout,” breathed ZSS.  “Hey, watch out!”

            Luigi spun and began battling the small swarm of enemies as ZSS assisted.  “I’m surprised you know about it,” he said as he threw punches.

            “I’ve done my homework, L,” retorted ZSS.

            “He turned me back into my diabolical alter ego, merged me with the Chaos Heart, added himself to the mix, and—there it is,” sighed Luigi.  “On your left!”

            ZSS knocked the Primid away with a scissor kick.  “I can safely deduce that the side of good won,” she said.

            “Yes.  Just as it will in this case.”  He blasted five fireballs straight in one enemy’s face and sent another fleeing for its life, wetting itself.  “I think we got them all.  Clear on your side?”

            “Clear.”

            “Moving on,” smiled Luigi.

            They continued in silence for about half a mile before Luigi spoke up again.

            “The count and his love neutralized the Dark Prognosticus or whatever.  They wed, and their shared passion halted the destruction of all worlds.  After that, everything went back to close to normal.  Koopa went back to his Princess-snatching self, and we all got ready for Brawl.”

            “May I ask you a question?” queried ZSS.

            “Ask away.”

            “What would you give to stop Tabuu from terrorizing the Smashers again?”

            “Anything,” Luigi said instantly.  Then, his eyes flashed dangerously.  “ _Everything_.”

            “Me, too.”

            “Now let me ask you a question,” said Luigi.  “What would you give to prevent Ridley from turning another child into an orphan?”

            “Oh, don’t get me started, because I have a laundry list,” said ZSS.

            “I’ve got you,” Luigi said quietly.

            “I’ve got you first,” ZSS intoned solemnly.

            They held hands and continued to fight their way through the Great Maze, eventually meeting up with the other Smashers and defeating Tabuu.

            But that was a story for someone else to tell…

 

_2013_

            “It’s amazing what we discover about each other under pressure,” said ZSS.

            Luigi nodded.  “I was glad I had that talk with you.”

            “Well, MH, this is the first Subspace related story, but it sure isn’t the last.  Just warning you,” ZSS said wryly before turning back to Luigi.

            “Happy b-day, L.  Again.”

            She walked off the podium as the audience clapped.

            “Thank you, Zero Suit Samus, for sharing that experience,” said Master Hand.  “Are there any more volunteers?”  


	26. Meta Knight: Much Yet to Learn

            “I would like to go next, if you don’t mind.”

            Heads turned to find a round, blue, masked, caped figure already standing at the podium.

            “Sir Meta Knight,” they gasped as one.

            “L and I were in touch well before I joined the roster,” intoned Meta.  “We were communicating on the little online blog you had before Miiverse was set up.  We’d talk about a variety of things, from life in our home worlds to tiers to battle tips and to Kirby or Mario-related stuff.”

            “And let me guess—he tirelessly lobbied MH to allow you to join?” eyerolled Falco.

            “Actually, Kirby did,” Meta said pointedly, “but it was Luigi who helped me make myself at home.  I think he did that for all of the newcomers, even you, Falco.”

            “Of course,” blushed Falco.  “I—well—I…”

            “Don’t worry about it,” Luigi told him.

            “He liked going out on the Halberd to think,” Meta continued.  “It was such a common pastime that I was confused when he didn’t show up one day.  That was the day the Subspace army attacked my ship, so I was eventually glad he wasn’t aboard.  Luigi—it doesn’t really matter, but what were you up to that day?”

            “Busy morning.  I had a lot of matches,” explained Luigi.  “So, I decided to go for a walk afterward.  That’s how I got caught up in the adventure.”

            “Well, I guess your Stars had something to do with it, because otherwise, you would’ve been caught in the crossfire of the assault on the Halberd,” said Meta.

            “I could’ve helped you, Meta,” said Luigi.

            Meta smiled, though his mask hid it.  “I would’ve appreciated that.”  He cleared this throat.  “Now, the story I’m about to tell takes place moments before the big battle with Tabuu.  He’d just been weakened and sent some of his subordinates at us to buy him some time.  However, he was going to face us, whether he liked it or not, so I decided to gather up some brave volunteers…”

 

_2008_

            Meta watched in relief as the surprise attack damaged Tabuu’s wings, weakening his Off Waves attack.  If he could be injured, then he wasn’t immortal, and thus, he could be defeated.  But like all villains, Tabuu had other plans for the Smashers.  Writhing in pain, he ordered scores of his Subspace forces to attack, hoping that he could heal himself while his enemies were thus distracted.

            But not if the Smashers could help it.

            The attackers consisted mostly of Primids, but the Smashers could clear them out quickly.  Especially Meta Knight, armed with the mighty Galaxia, plowing through enemy ranks with strategic slashes, Shuttle Loops, Drill Rushes and Mach Tornadoes.  His glowing eyes observed the efforts of each of the twenty-six fighters.  The realization that Tabuu wasn’t some impervious god had given them a brand new surge of confidence.  They all seemed capable to take on that menace, but the enemy hordes kept getting in their way.  If all of their focus was on them, then Tabuu would recover his health in no time.  They all had to decide which ones would deal with Tabuu and which ones would hold of the Subspace Army.

            Meta flew into the air and raised Galaxia.  “Attention, _todos_!  I need six volunteers to face certain death with me!”

            Of course, Mario was the first to answer his call.  “Oh, yeah!” he cried.  “We can do this!”

            “Poyo!” called Kirby, puffing over to join his teacher.  Meta was so proud of his pupil at that moment.

            “You can’t inhale him,” warned Meta, “but you can use the sword skills I taught you.”

            Kirby pointed to the other Smashers continuing to battle the Primids.  “Poyo?”

            “Yes, you may use the Copy Ability of one of your comrades, but choose wisely.”

            Kirby nodded and tottered off, only to return sporting Marth’s blue hair and crown, appendage-in-hand with the bluenette.

            Marth stood up straight and spoke determinedly in Japanese.

            “Glad to have you aboard, Marth,” Mario told him.

            “Two Shield Breakers are better than one,” winked Marth.

            Fox noticed them and scampered over.  “I’m game!” he said.  “How about you, Falco?”

            “I could, but I’m a little busy at the moment!” shouted Falco, Primids hounding him from all sides.

            Zero Suit Samus joined them.  She had a few cuts, but nothing serious.

            “If I get my hands on a Smash Ball, then I’ll get my suit back,” she smiled.

            “We could use your speed, milady,” said Meta Knight.  “ _Bueno_ , that’s one—two—three—four—five.  I can take one more.  Anyone?”

            “Here!”

            A familiar green hat waved above the dense crowd of fighting.  Meta watched as Luigi emerged from the chaos, looking none the worse for wear but obviously ready to crush Tabuu’s scheme once and for all.

            “Bro!” shouted Mario.

            “Poy,” breathed Kirby.

            “By gods,” gasped Marth.

            “Whoa,” said Fox.

            “Hey, L,” said ZSS.

            “L,” said Meta.  “Are you all right?”

            “Yeah.  You said you needed volunteers?”

            “We’re going to go up there and engage Tabuu,” explained Meta.

            “Then you’re going to need me,” said Luigi, the tone of his voice leaving no room for argument.  “You should know by now that I have some very strong, hard-hitting attacks.  Once I land enough blows on that guy, he’ll be easy to finish off.”

            He popped a Mushroom into his mouth.  “Ready when you are.”

            “L, I’ve got to warn you, Tabuu isn’t playing,” said Meta.

            “What are you saying—that I can’t do it?”

            “No, I believe that you have a chance against him,” Meta assured him.  “You are noble, valiant and stout of heart, and you have a sense of honor.  All I’m saying is that although Tabuu has been weakened, he’s still quite strong.”

            “Thanks for your concern, Meta, but I’m not going to sit and watch helplessly from the sidelines as long as _he_ is up there,” said Luigi, indicating Mario.

            Meta nodded.  “You’re the kind of person who’d lay down his life for a loved one,” he said.  “That’s what it means to be a warrior.  That’s what it means to be a knight.”

            “I can do this, Meta.  I have to,” stated Luigi with finality.  “I made a lot of friends here who were there for me, and I’m not going to let them die.”

            “ _Gracias_.  I am honored to fight beside a man like you,” smiled Meta.

            “Okeydokey,” said Luigi.  “Now, let’s teach Blue Boy over there a few manners!”

            Confidently, they charged into battle…

 

_2013_

            “If Luigi hadn’t volunteered, I don’t know how this would’ve ended,” said Meta Knight.  “I don’t even think we’d still be here.  But like the other tales I’ve heard, it all comes down to loyalty.  Luigi is one of the most loyal fighters I’ll ever know.”

            “I think you’re a good man, too, Meta,” Luigi said solemnly.  “When I heard your call, I knew I had to answer.  I’d be lying if I said that Tabuu didn’t scare me.  But we fought so hard and faced so many enemies to get to this point.  There was no turning back.”

            “Now that’s the spirit!” whooped Falco as everyone cheered.

            Everyone quieted as Meta began to sing:

 **** _Estas son las mañanitas_  
que cantaba el rey David  
Hoy por ser día de tu santo   
te las cantamos aquí.  
Despierta mi bien despierta  
Mira que ya amaneció  
Ya los pajaritos cantan  
La luna ya se metió.

 **** _(These are the dawns_  
that King David sang about  
We are singing here because today is your saint's day  
(or birthday or anniversary)  
Wake up my dear, Wake up and  
see what dawn has brought  
The birds are singing  
and the moon has set.)

 **** _¡Qué linda está la mañana_  
en que vengo a saludarte  
Venimos todos con gusto  
y placer a felicitarte!  
El día en que tú naciste,  
nacieron todas las flores  
Ya viene amaneciendo  
ya la luz del dia nos dió.

 **** _(How beautiful is this morning_  
on which I come to greet you  
We come with happiness  
and pleasure to congratulate you!  
All flowers were born on the day  
that you were born  
Dawn is arriving and  
the light of day is upon us.)

 **** _Levantarte de la mañana,_  
mira que ya amaneció.  
Y En la pila del bautismo  
cantaron los ruiseñores.  
Ya viene amaneciendo  
ya la luz del dia nos dió.  
Levantarte de la mañana,  
mira que ya amaneció.

 **** _(Rise up this morning and_  
see what dawn has brought.  
The nightingales sing  
at your baptismal fountain.  
Dawn is arriving and   
the light of day is upon us.  
Rise up this morning and   
see that dawn has come.)

 **** _Volaron 7 palomas_  
por toditas las ciudades  
Hoy por ser dia de tu santo  
Te deseamos felicidades  
Ya viene amaneciendo  
ya la luz del dia nos dió.  
Levantarte de la mañana,  
mira que ya amaneció.

 **** _(Seven doves flew to all the cities_  
because today is your saint's day  
(or birthday or anniversary, etc.),  
we wish you happiness  
Dawn is arriving and  
the light of day is upon us.  
Rise up this morning and  
see what dawn has brought.)

 **** _Despierta Luigi,_  
despierta  
Paso el tiempo de dormir  
Ya los gallos muy contentos   
cantaron kikiriki  
Ya viene amaneciendo  
ya la luz del dia nos dió.  
Levantarte de la mañana,  
mira que ya amaneció.

 **** _(Wake up Luigi,_  
wake up.  
The time to sleep has passed.  
And the satisfied (happy) roosters   
sing ki kiri ki.  
Dawn is arriving   
and the light of day is upon us.  
Rise up this morning and  
see what dawn has brought.)

 **** _Quisiera ser solecito_  
Para entrar por tu ventana  
Y darte los buenos dias  
acostadita en cama  
Ya viene amaneciendo  
ya la luz del dia nos dió.  
Levantarte de la mañana,  
mira que ya amaneció.

 **** _(I would like to be the sun_  
to come in through your window  
And greet you Good Morning  
lying in the bed.  
Dawn is arriving   
and the light of day is upon us.  
Rise up this morning and   
see what dawn has brought.)

 **** _Quisiera ser un San Juan_  
quisiera ser un San Pedro  
para venirte a saludar  
con la musica del cielo  
Ya viene amaneciendo  
ya la luz del dia nos dió.  
Levantarte de la mañana,  
mira que ya amaneció.

 **** _(I would like to be Saint John_  
I would like to be Saint Paul  
To come to greet you  
With the music of Heaven  
Dawn is arriving  
and the light of day is upon us.  
Rise up this morning and  
see what dawn has brought.)

 **** _De las estrellas del cielo_  
tengo que bajarte dos,  
Una para saludarte,  
otra para decirte adiós.  
Volaron cuatro palomas  
por toditas las ciudades  
hoy por ser día de tu santo  
te deseamos felicidades.  
Con rácimos de flores  
hoy te vengo a saludar.  
Y hoy por ser día de tu santo  
te venimos a cantar.

 **** _(From the stars in the heavens_  
I had to take two down  
One to greet you  
Another to bid farewell.  
Four doves flew  
Through all of the cities  
Today because it is your birthday  
We wish you happiness  
With bouquets of flowers.  
Today I come to greet you.  
And today because it is your birthday  
We come to sing.)

            “Meta—that’s so beautiful!” said Luigi when the round knight finished.

            Meta reached up and removed his mask, revealing his adorable face and likeness to Kirby.  He smiled at the birthday boy.

            “ _Feliz cumplea_ _nos,_ L,” he said.


	27. DDD: Trio

            “I’m not surprised that the Brawl veterans are eager to talk about Subspace,” said Meta Knight.  “It touched our lives, touched us, shaped old bonds—and formed new ones.”

            Then, he turned to the blue, hammer-wielding penguin.  “DDD?  Perhaps you’d like to clarify.”

            “Sure,” said the self-styled King of Dreamland and Kirby’s other frenemy.  He rose from his seat and lumbered over to the podium.

            “See, Meta knows,” began DDD in his Southern twang, “and you know exactly what I’m going to talk about today.”

            “Yeah!” called out Ness.  “We did something big!”

            “Right you are,” said Luigi.  “The future of Smash rested on the shoulders of three unlikely heroes.  You, me and DDD.”

            “When I heard about Tabuu’s ultimate plan, I knew I had to be ready,” said DDD.  “It was also time to try out the brooches I’d just manufactured—brooches powerful enough to counteract that blue guy’s magic.  Course, I didn’t have time to tell anyone that—nobody found out until after experiencing the Off Waves.  Bet it was rough being a trophy.”

            Murmurs of agreement.

            “All right, I’ll get on with the story now,” said DDD.  “A tale of three Smashers bonded by a common cause…”

 

_2008_

            The last thing DDD remembered was his stronghold caving in on him when it was stormed.

            It was a gentle touch which stirred him.  The king mumbled something and cracked open his eyes.

            “What happened?” he croaked.

            He was on his back, two concerned faces staring down at him.  Two faces he knew all too well…

            “Ness?  Luigi?”

            “DDD,” said Luigi.  “Are you all right?”

            “Aside from a headache, I’m peachy.  You?”

            Luigi shrugged.  “I remember something hard ramming into my back, and then I woke up here with this on my nose.”  He held up the DDD Brooch.

            DDD sighed.  “Look, it was the only way I could protect you.  Otherwise, you’d remain a trophy for life.”

            “We know, and we thank you for that,” said Luigi.

            “Yeah.  Maybe you’re not such a villain,” added Ness.

            “Tabuu was going to turn us all into Trophies, take over Smash and then enslave us,” explained DDD.  “In that event, the brooches I put on you would revive you, so you would go forth and save the others.”

            “Wait a minute—everyone else—they’re all trophies?” asked Luigi.

            “Yes,” nodded Ness.  “Last thing I knew; I was knocking Lucas out of the way—dear God!  Lucas is a trophy now!  He risked his life for me!”

            “It’s up to us!” added Luigi.  “We’ve got to help them!”

            He turned to DDD.  “But seriously, did you have to hit me in the back with that thing?  And what were those waddling creatures?”

            “Those were my Waddle Dees,” said DDD.  “And—sorry about that.”

            “We’ll discuss it later,” said Luigi.  “Right now, all of our friends are in peril, and it’s up to the three of us to save the world!  It’s daunting, I know, but it’s doable.  Can I count on you?”

            “Definitely!” chirped Ness.

            “How about you, DDD?” asked Luigi.  “Can I count on you?”

            DDD hefted his hammer determinedly.  “You betcha!”

            Luigi smiled.  “Okeydokey,” he said, extending his left hand to Ness.  The psychic grabbed it without hesitation.

            The man in green then held out his other hand to DDD.  The larger appendage closed over the white glove and gripped it firmly.

            “This is the start of something special,” he intoned.

            Still holding hands, the unlikely trio ventured forth, doing battle with enemies, reviving and reuniting with friends and relatives, taking on the Great Maze and their shadowy clones and finally confronting Tabuu.

            “Give him heck, trooper,” DDD whispered softly as he watched Luigi charge into Tabuu’s layer, five others by his side.

 

_2013_

            DDD was weeping by the time he was finished.

            “DDD,” Luigi said softly.  “You saved me and Ness—in your own strange way.”

            “You saved me, too,” wailed DDD.  “If I hadn’t put those badges on you, I’d still be in my ruined fortress, frozen for all eternity!  Waaaaaaaaah!”

            “We’d _all_ still be frozen,” clarified Ness.

            “At least, until Kirby found us,” Mario corrected him.  “He ate one of the brooches, remember?”

            “That would’ve taken too much time,” said Zelda.

            “She’s right, you know,” sniffled DDD.  “By then, Tabuu would’ve been causing all kinds of heck!  But the three of us—we rocked the house, clobbering bad guys, saving friends and then beating Tabuu into a blue pulp!  Whoo!”  He grinned, his tears gone.  “Thanks, L!  Thanks, Ness!  I wouldn’t have done it without you!”

            “You’re welcome,” Ness and Luigi said in unison.

            As DDD settled back into his seat, Sailor Dee waddled up to Luigi.

            “Hey, buddy,” Luigi said softly, not as spooked as he was five years ago.

            Sailor Dee took out a round vanilla cake with green frosting and blue lettering and handed it to Luigi.

            “Thanks,” beamed Luigi.

            Sailor Dee nuzzled him and returned to DDD.

            “Have yourself a Smashing birthday, L!” winked DDD.

            “I already am,” replied Luigi.


	28. Charizard and Lucas: Among the Sunflowers

            “Wait.  Where’s Charizard?” asked Fox.

            Everyone looked and saw that Charizard’s seat was vacant.

            “I know he was here a second ago,” murmured Zelda.  “Where could he have run off to?”

            “Maybe he needed to—you know,” offered Jiggs.  “I know he wouldn’t desert something like this without good reason.”

            Then, they heard a faint roar and a flapping of wings.

            “Look!” shouted Ness.

            Outside the window, the Smashers saw the figure of Charizard flying toward them, someone on his back.  By the looks of things, it was a young boy.

            “Who on Earth?” murmured Samus, squinting.

            The Fire-type Pokémon circled once and then landed on the grass outside.  His passenger dismounted and sped toward the door.

            That was when Ness’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.  “OH, MY GOSH!” he screamed.  “LUCAS!!”

            The blonde psychic had hardly stepped inside when Ness tackled him to the ground, hugging him wildly and shrieking all sorts of questions to him.

            Charizard entered a few minutes later, smiling.

            “How did you find him?” Luigi asked him.

            Charizard shrugged.  

            Once Lucas calmed Ness down and got to his feet, the other Smashers shook hands with him or patted him on the back.

            “Good to see you again,” said Falco.

            “Nice that you dropped in to celebrate with us,” added Mario.

            “Yeah, I heard about it, but I overslept,” apologized Lucas.  “Zard was nice enough to give me a lift.”

            “Is that what you were doing?” Link asked the Fire-type.

            Charizard mewled softly.

            “You were looking for Red?” clarified Jiggs.  “Last I heard, he’s knee-deep in a big competition.”

            Charizard sighed heavily.

            “But at least you have Lucas to help tell your story,” Douglas piped up.

            “He’s right,” said Lucas.  “That’s also why I decided to come.  Zard and I—share an experience with the guest of honor.”

            “Step on up, Lucas,” said Master Hand.  “Don’t be shy.”

            Lucas and Charizard made their way to the podium, and Lucas began to speak.

            “It was just after the big fight with Tabuu.  The adrenaline in my body was starting to die down, and my mind was beginning to process everything I’d been through and what could’ve happened.  And so much previous trauma on top of it…”  He took a deep breath.  “Zard was there, trying to comfort me, but all of my emotions were like chain reactions.  I guess I’d held it in for so long that it decided to escape of its own volition.  But in the quiet moment after surviving something so big, it gets to everyone.  That’s where L comes in.”

            “I had a lot stored up inside, too, Lucas,” smiled Luigi, closing his eyes and flashing back along with the boy from Nowhere.

 

_2008_

            Tabuu was gone.

            Everything was gone.

            They were now standing atop a cliff overlooking the glistening sea, a new world created in chaos’s wake.  All of the worlds had sustained some damage, but the Smashers would rebuild.  It was what they did.

            Lucas looked down and saw that his knees were shaking.  Now that his fight-or-flight response wasn’t invading him in waves, everything was all rushing back to him.  His mother, laying in a pool of blood as that monster towered over her.  Claus, rushing out to confront said monster alone and becoming the Masked Man, turned against him.  Porky and the Pigsmasks.  At the abandoned zoo, Ness pushing him out of the way and—dear God.  If it hadn’t been for Red, then maybe he wouldn’t have made it through this.

            With a gasp, his legs gave out, and he crumpled.  He breathed in heaving gasps, tears spilling down his cheeks.  It was too much.  All too much.  So much tragedy, and it all had to happen to him?  It wasn’t fair!  He curled up into a ball and began to sob, rocking back and forth like a tiny child.  Part of him was conscious of Charizard running to his side and enfolding his wings around him, but for the most part, he was trapped.  Everything was overpowering him, and he couldn’t breathe.  He couldn’t protect anyone—his mother, Claus—not even himself.  Why did Ness get turned into a trophy?  Because he froze up with that thing aimed at him, that’s why!  He was no good!  He couldn’t do anything right!

            “Lucas?”

            It was a voice.

            “Lucas?  Lucas!  C’mon, look at me.”

            A gentle, deep, man’s voice spoke to him, saying these things Lucas was trying to comprehend.  Something about the accent banked into his memory…

            “Lucas, look at me.  Look at me.  It’s gonna be all right.  I promise.”

            Somewhere in this sea of torment, the voice was a lifeboat.  It felt like breaking the surface.  He could breathe easily again.  He felt as if he was clawing his way out of the mess of his mind.  There were strong arms joining Charizard’s wings.  The present was returning to him.  The cadences of that voice were really starting to jog his memory.  And then Lucas uncurled himself and turned to stare into bright blue compassion.

            “Lucas.  You’re okay.  Stay with me.  Just breathe.  Breathe like I’m doing, okay?  It’s all right.  It’s over.  Tabuu and those other guys—they’re gone, all right?  They’re not gonna bother us anymore.  I swear it.”

            And with that, he was back in the real world, calm all around him.  The memories and the guilt, gone.  A wind was blowing.  His heartbeat, respirations, body temperature—back to normal.  Charizard’s hold was loosening on him, replaced by the green-sleeved arms.

            Lucas just stared.  “L—Lu—Luigi?”

            “Hey, Lucas,” Luigi said quietly.  “Are you okay?  What happened?”

            “I don’t know…”  He found himself holding the man’s waist.  “One moment, Tabuu was there, and the next—silence.  And then it all slammed into me like a supersonic train.”

            “You were thinking about Ness taking that cannon shot for you,” murmured Luigi, “and about your mom dying to protect you and your brother—Claus, right?”

            “Right.  How do you…?”

            “Lucas, I kind of know how you feel.  I know that you feel useless and unable to take care of those you love.  I know the guilt.  I know the pain of losing a loved one.”

            “Were you forced to watch others placed under someone else’s control?  Forced to fight…”

            “…my own brother?   Yes, but it wasn’t a loved one mind-controlled.  It was me.  A year ago, two villains wanted to get their hands on this artifact known as the Chaos Heart to fulfill the Dark Prognosticus.  They tried to marry Peach off to her worst enemy, and when that failed, they set their sights on me because I was the most fitting vessel for the Chaos Heart.  I was kind and gentle and loving and forgiving, but deep within, there was envy lurking.”

            “You love your brother, but at the same time, you’re jealous of him,” reasoned Lucas.

            “True.  Somehow they lured me into their clutches, used that small darkness in my heart and turned me into a monster, a monster masked by good looks and a silver tongue.  A monster that gleefully destroyed mercilessly without regret.  They used me and used me till I was used up, and then one of them betrayed his partner.  I’ll never forget the—burning—as long as I live.  Or the darkness.  For a second, I forgot who I was.  Then, Mario came.”

            “But the other guy turned good, right?”

            “Right.  That was after Mario, Peach, Koopa and I battled him.  He was saved by his one true love, regretted his actions and decided to make things right for her sake.  But then the other one came.  Next thing I knew, I was doing things with my body I couldn’t control.  I was in this—thing.  I was fighting my own brother and my friends.  There was so much—pain.  It was that Floro Sprout.  It was the power of the Pure Hearts which brought an end to it.  By declaring his love to his beloved, the reformed villain halted the Dark Prognosticus.

            “Days after, I was so guilty.  Guilty for being so gullible, for letting that darkness take control for a brief second.  Guilty for being pitted against people I loved.  I had nightmares about it, you know.  And sometimes, I could hear my devious alter ego’s voice inside my head, tempting me.  So, trust me when I say this gets to me, too.”

            “You said you lost a loved one,” said Lucas.  “Who?”

            “When Mario and I were young and living in Brooklyn, our mother died suddenly.  It came as such a shock.  She was so sweet.  I thought she was an angel.”

            “I thought mine was an angel, too.”

            “She was never there to see me get my high school or college diplomas, never there to congratulate me on getting my first job, never there to hug and comfort me after a nightmare, never there to tell me she was proud of me after Mario and I rescued Peach for the first time.  Never there to see me stand up to ghosts or to cheer me on in these tournaments.  I miss her sometimes, and I spend nights wishing I can talk to her.”

            “You can, L,” whispered Lucas.  “Where she is, she can hear you.  She’s still there for you, but you just can’t see her.  She no longer in a physical body, but she’s still here.  That’s what everyone tells me to cheer me up.”

            “I guess that applies to Claus, as well,” said Luigi.  “Whenever you need to reach out to him, do it.  And you know what else?  You have me.  You’ve got all of Smash behind you, but mostly me.”  Lucas now noticed that Luigi had been crying along with him.

            “Thank you,” Lucas said finally.

            Next to him, Charizard purred and nuzzled the boy’s shoulder.

            “Anytime, Lucas.  Remember, we’re here for you.  Always.”

            In a soft voice, Luigi began to sing a lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was a small child…

 

_2013_

            Samus covered her face with her hands, muffling her sobs.

            “M—mom—D—dad—miss you—s—so m—mu—much!” she spluttered.  It was bad enough that her last memory of them was seeing them mauled by _him_.  Douglas wrapped her in a comforting embrace.

            Mario bowed his head, crying silently.

            Fox’s head was buried against Falco’s shoulder.  He’d always remember the day he was told about James’ passing.

            “So,” Lucas concluded softly through his own tears, “this was the story of two traumatized people recovering together.”

            Luigi nodded, sniffling.  “I—when I saw you breaking down, I just—I—just—couldn’t…”

            “I know,” whispered Lucas.  “I know.”

            The psychic walked up to him stroked his cheek comfortingly.  “Happy birthday.  And thank you.  For everything.”

            Solemnly, he climbed back onto Charizard, who flapped his wings and took off, waving to the Smashers as he left.  Soon, the two were nothing more than a distant shape in the sky.


	29. Lucario: Headstrong and Stouthearted

              The silence lingered for a bit before Lucario rose from his seat, his Aura gently pulsing in his paws.

              “Truly, many feelings abound on this special day,” he said.  “There is sadness to go along with the happiness, and moments of struggle to mingle with triumph.  After all, have we indeed toiled through so much to get where we are today?”

              “We have,” said Luigi as the Aura Pokémon reached the podium.  “Both in Smash and in our own universes.”

              Lucario closed his eyes, reading the birthday boy’s Aura.  “You seem quite—humble.  Is something the matter?”

              “No,” replied Luigi.  “It’s just that—I never thought anyone would take the time to do this.  I mean, I’m not like Mario.  I’m flawed, and…”

              “We all have flaws,” said Lucario, “but we’re able to work around them if need be.  You have done amazing things for Smash.  Especially in the fight against Tabuu.”

              “We’re Smashers,” Luigi told him, “and all Smashers stick together.”

              Lucario nodded to him and then faced the audience.  “The story I’m about to tell illustrates how Luigi endures under pressure,” he began.  “During the final battle against Tabuu, our enemies pressed us hard.  People were getting hurt, and more volunteers had to be sent up there as reinforcements.  It wasn’t a pretty sight to see.  But throughout the battle, in the thick of the action, was the man in green…”

 

_2008_

              “These guys are getting stronger!” Lucario called out to his comrades as he sent Aura attacks toward the attacking Subspace Army.

              “Tell me about it!” yelled Falco.  “They’re about to have us pinned!”

              “HYAAAAAAH!” shouted Link as he slashed fiercely at the enemy masses, Charizard backing him up with his fiery attacks.

              Meanwhile, Ness and Lucas were sending out their PSI attacks, as well as clubbing Primids with a baseball bat and a thick wooden stick, respectively.

              Smashers old and new bravely stood their ground against the seemingly endless Subspace Army.  Reinforcements seemed to pour in by the dozens.  Above them, the small party of Smashers battled Tabuu himself, and it wasn’t looking good.  Despite their best efforts, he was still going strong, with all of his attacks dealing high damage.  Though Tabuu’s wings were damaged, they weren’t out of commission, meaning that he could still employ his Off Waves.  However, his enemies weren’t going to be scared so easily and timed each energy wave so they could dodge them, an idea suggested by Luigi.  But they also had numerous projectile attacks, dive attacks and transformations to worry about.

              Every now and then, a Smasher would be sent flying from the high platform and plummet toward the crowds of enemies below.  Lucario could hear their screams and cries as they hurtled earthward, only to be set upon by Subspace troops.  The Smasher on the ground would run to their rescue as quickly as they could, tending to their wounds and determining whether or not they were still able to fight.  It was Lucario who volunteered to calm and comfort these Smashers while their injuries were treated.  By reading their Auras, he could access their mental as well as their physical health.

              “Lucario!  Over here!” called Peach.  She and Sheik were carrying one of the wounded fighters to safety.  But this one was struggling and protesting.

              Lucario ran over to help them and nearly stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who it was.  “My God,” he gasped.

              “I’m telling you, I’m okay!  Really!” Luigi was saying as the two women gently set him onto the floor.

              “You’re hurt—badly,” said Lucario as he took in the gashes all over the plumber’s body.  “Somebody get some towels and a 1UP Mushroom.  On the double!”

              The man in green was shaking, sweaty, bruised and bloodied, yet he kept fighting to get back up.  “You don’t understand!” he shouted.  “I have to go back there!  I have to stop him!”

              “Don’t worry.  We’ve got reinforcements up there as we speak,” Lucario said softly.  “You just need to relax and stay calm.”

              Peach and Sheik came back with some damp towels, which Lucario used to staunch the bleeding.  One was laid across Luigi’s forehead to cool him off.

              “I think he’s running a temperature,” Peach said to Lucario.

              “I’ll see my own doctor, Princess,” insisted Luigi.  “Nothing’s wrong with me!”

              “You are burning up,” asserted Lucario as he felt around Luigi’s face.  “Were you feeling okay the last few days prior?”

              “Yes,” said Luigi.

              “Yes,” confirmed Peach.

              “I’m detecting high levels of stress and anguish in his Aura,” said Lucario.  “I think he needs to rest awhile.”

              “And what about Tabuu?  We’re just going to let him have his way?!” Luigi demanded of them.

              “No.  We’re doing the best we can.  We _will_ stop him,” Peach said reassuringly.

              “What am I supposed to do?  Watch helplessly from the sidelines?”

              “Look, L—we can’t sugarcoat this,” said Lucario.  “You sustained some severe damage.  Those cuts on you look pretty nasty, and we’ve just now stopped the bleeding.  I can tell that you were in the thick of the action, but you can’t withstand another hit from that guy.”

              “I’m not gonna let him hurt my friends!” Luigi persisted, clenching his fists.

              “Your friends are okay; they’re still up there and still fighting for their lives,” said Lucario.  “For all of Smash.  For you.”

              Luigi hesitated.  “They’re really fighting for me?”

              “Yeah.  We’re in this together, for better or worse,” smiled Lucario.  “And if it makes you feel better, I saw you for a bit up there.  You were really beating the snot out of Tabuu.”

              The plumber blushed.  “Thanks.”

              “Once we fix you up, you _might_ be able to go back up there,” Lucario told him.  “Until then, you’ve got to rest easy, all right?”  He offered Luigi some food Pikachu and Yoshi had brought them.

              For long minutes, Lucario sat by Luigi’s side, tending to him and talking to him, doing anything to keep him calm.  Peach and Sheik worked quickly yet efficiently, stitching those gaping wounds back together and bringing his body temperature down.

              Via his Aura, Lucario sensed the man in green slowly relaxing, the stress and the panic going away.  But in its place was something else.

              “This is amazing,” he whispered.

              “What is?” asked Sheik.

              “I sense this powerful determination in him,” breathed Lucario.  “You two had better keep a lid on him for a while.”

              Peach nodded, looking into Luigi’s eyes.  “He looks determined, all right.”

              “It’s growing,” said Lucario.  “I can feel his determination getting stronger.  It’s coming at me like a heatwave!”

              “Are you thinking about the others?” Peach asked him.

              “I am,” said Luigi.

              “Hold on.  I’m picking up something else,” said Lucario, concentrating his Aura powers.  “I’ve never seen anything like this…”

              “Is it just me, or are his wounds healing up on their own?” murmured Sheik.

              “They are,” gaped Peach as she observed.  “Lucario, what else are you sensing?”

              “Confidence,” said Lucario.  “Confidence like—I’ve never sensed before.”

              “Lu—how are you feeling?” asked Sheik.

              The man in green pulled himself up to a sitting position.  “Better than ever,” he replied.  “Now for the last time, they need my help out there!”

              “Your wounds appear to be healing rapidly,” said Peach, “but I don’t know…”

              A sickening _crack_ and a familiar scream caught their attention.  Lucario instinctively used his body to shield Luigi from the sight, but there was no question he could deduce what had just happened.  For a second, he went ashen with disbelief.  Then, a dangerous look came to his eyes.

              All bets were off now.  Before any of the three could stop him, Luigi hopped to his feet and cast Tabuu a look of blazing malevolence.

              “ _Now_ you’ve asked for it!” he hollered at the villain.

              Tabuu laughed scornfully before focusing back on the other Smashers confronting him.

              Lucario sighed inwardly as he felt Luigi’s Aura swarm around him.  “Let him go,” he said to Peach and Sheik.

              “I won’t let you down,” vowed Luigi.  “Just you wait!”

              On those words, he charged back into battle.

 

_2013_

              “It’s been hinted that Luigi landed the finishing blow, but I won’t spoil the juicy details,” winked Lucario.  “The gist of my story is the amount of confidence and determination circulating inside of him.  I just can’t even…”

              “I was hurt, and his power _did_ scare me,” said Luigi, “but I knew that I couldn’t give into fear.  What would happen to you all if Tabuu beat me?”

              “Good point,” said Lucario.  “I know some people who’d jump into a dangerous situation just to try and be a show-off.  Luckily, you’re not one of them.  You volunteer your help because you know we need it—and that you can provide it.”

              The audience applauded.

              “Happy birthday, L,” finished Lucario.

              “Thanks, Lucario,” smiled Luigi.

              As Lucario headed back to his seat, Ike rose to stretch out his limbs.

              “I’m next,” he announced.

             

 


	30. Ike: Prepare Yourself!

              The Radiant Hero, who’d beefed up significantly since Brawl, now held the floor.  He unbuckled Ragnell and set it on the ground beside him before facing the audience.

              “Hello,” he said.

              “Hi, Ike!” the audience chirped.

              “I hear it’s someone’s special day today,” smiled Ike.  “I’d like to take the time to wish him the happiest of birthdays.”

              “Thanks, Ike,” said Luigi.

              “You’re welcome,” said Ike.  “Now, hold on to your seats, because here comes another Subspace story!  Woo!”

              “C’mon, Ike.  It’s not so bad listening to Subspace stories,” Marth piped up.  “They’re tales of might, courage, friendship and triumphing over the impossible.”

              Ike nodded.  “Friendship,” he said, “is something I take quite seriously.  Thank Naga I’m not alone in that crowd.”

 

_2008_

              “Marth!  Are you all right?” shouted Ike.

              “Yeah, I’m good,” mumbled Marth, staggering to his feet.  “He’s really withstanding the Tip, though.”

              “How’s everyone else?” Ike wanted to know.

              “They’re calling up more volunteers to help them out,” explained Marth.  “I saw Peach, Lucario, Zelda, Ness, Lucas and Pikachu make their way up there.  Is it just me, or has Tabuu gotten stronger?”

              “Hang in there, Marth,” Ike said consolingly.  “We will defeat him.”

              Marth blushed.  “Once Tabuu is out of the picture, I’d like to buy you dinner.”

              Ike blushed back.  “Invitation accepted.”

              Sudden commotion made them look up.  Zero Suit Samus hacked at Tabuu with her Plasma Whip while her little buddy, Pikachu, summoned searing electricity upon their foe from above.  Meta Knight slashed away with Galaxia, Fox peppered Tabuu with kicks and Blaster shots, Lucas and Ness assailed the blue being with heavy PSI attacks, Zelda had her magic and her alter ego when things got tough, Peach was beating the living daylights out of Tabuu with her trusty frying pan and Lucario’s Aura steadily built up as he took damage.

              “Wait.  There were others there.  Where are they?” asked Marth.

              “Let’s help them!” cried Ike, and the two swordsmen raced up to Tabuu’s lair.

              As more Smashers leaped into the fray, Marth and Ike saw some people laying injured on the floor.  Kirby’s eyes were glazed over, his rotund body swollen and mottled with bruises, blood streaming from multiple cuts.  Captain Falcon knelt beside him, gently applying pressure to the puffball’s wounds, wrapping bandages around him and putting cold compresses where appropriate.  Near him was Mario, the pain so intense that he was ashen and dribbling, sporting a broken nose and holding one arm as Yoshi did what he could to ease the pain and stem the bleeding.  Ganon of all people was ministering to Link, one eye swollen shut with the other on the way, a cold compress on one ankle and a hand cradling his stomach.  Ike was touched at the sight of the King of Evil looking after his archrival.  Whatever issue they had with each other was nothing compared to the threat Tabuu posed.

              “Okay, Marth, let’s take this guy down!” bellowed Ike, unsheathing Ragnell as his companion unsheathed Falchion.  “Charge!”

              Furiously, they rushed Tabuu, mercilessly hacking with their swords.  Since Ragnell was designed to be wielded with two hands, it could deal more hurt than Falchion.  And while Marth had his Shield Breaker, Dancing Blade and Dolphin Slash, Ike had Aether, Eruption and Quick Draw.  Of the three, Aether was the most reliable, a multi-hitting attack which consisted of Ike flipping into the air with Ragnell and then slamming it down.  Of course, both Fire Emblem heroes had their Counter Specials, which worked on all of Tabuu’s attacks except the weakened Off Waves, which, as Luigi said, could only be evaded via well-timed dodges.

              “Watch and learn,” Ike had quipped to Marth the first time they spotted the man in green expertly dodging the three energy rings Tabuu fired at him.

              So caught up were they in their assault against Tabuu that they didn’t fully pay attention to the efforts of their allies.  It was seeing Tabuu’s face scrunch up in massive agony, his body wincing, which made the bluenettes look in surprise.

              “L?” they asked in unison.

              “Keep it up, you two!” Luigi called to them as he executed a forward smash against their enemy, followed by a misfired Missile.  “I think we have him on the ropes!”

              “I don’t think so,” Ike said, worryingly.  “We’ve got a lot of Smashers down!  He’s not giving up so easily!”  He ducked another attack and performed Aether for the umpteenth time.  “You don’t look so good, either.”

              “That’s what I said!” Lucario broke in, landing some more Aura-based attacks on Tabuu.  “But he insisted, so…”

               He was cut off as Luigi lunged with a furious shout at Tabuu, landing a series of wince-inducing strikes on his big, blue face.  “Those Smashers laying injured over there are my friends!” he screamed, partly at Tabuu and partly at his allies.

              Ike saw Marth flash blue as he pierced through their adversary with his Shield Breaker attack, exclaiming something in Japanese as he did.  Zero Suit Samus’s limber body arced through the air before slamming onto Tabuu in her Flip Jump move.  Peach threw herself sideways at Tabuu, connecting with a mighty hip-bump, before bombarding him with Turnips.  “Time to eat your vegetables, you meanie!” she shrieked.

              Meanwhile, Sheik’s agile and flexible form bounded all over Tabuu, punching, kicking, throwing needles and grenades, vanishing in explosive blasts and pouncing with her Bouncing Fish attack.  If she got tired, she’d Transform back into Zelda for fast magical attacks, crystalline reflective barriers, teleporting, and casting Din’s Fire.  Lucas throttled Tabuu with his Rope Snake as Ness kept up his PSI attacks, absorbing some of Tabuu’s shots with his PSI Magnet to regain a bit of health.  Ike raised Ragnell over his head, blue flames gathering at the tip, before bringing it down with a shout onto Tabuu’s side.  Though it dealt 10% damage to him, it was worth it to see Tabuu practically wither for a bit, allowing the other Smashers to step up their offensive game.

              “Over here, you blue bully!  I’ve got something for you!” Ike heard Luigi exclaim as he laid karate chop after karate chop upon their adversary.  The green-clad man then fast-fell to the ground as he saw Tabuu preparing an attack and yelled for everyone to get ready.  After sidestepping, ducking or shielding, the Smashers dashed back in, striking ferociously.

              “You leave my buddies alone!” Luigi yelled at Tabuu as he battered him with smash attacks.  “You’re gonna pick on fighters trying to save their tournament—fighters who did nothing to you?!”

              “Yeah, except interfere in his plans,” snickered Marth as he attacked Tabuu’s shins with Falchion.

              Ike peered down at the Smashers still holding back the Subspace Army.  “Get up here!” he called.  “We have room for a few more!”

                “Oh, yeah!  I’ve got something for you there!” crowed Peach as she clobbered Tabuu with her golf club.  “You mess with Smash, you mess with a beehive!”

              “You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!” Luigi led the charge.

              He glanced quickly at Ike, who glimpsed the new wounds with the old, re-opening ones.  Bluish-green or yellowish-brown bulges on his face, his lips raw looking, his nose a mess, those crimson stains on his shirt, overalls and gloves and the discolored rings around both eyes—the Radiant Hero was stunned how he was still throwing himself into this battle.  His own brain was beginning to register aching and stinging, but he found himself shoving that aside, as well.  And as soon as his eyes fell on Marth, once again crumpled on the ground, _he knew why_.

              These were their comrades, their friends.

              Ike had known Marth well before Brawl, during his years as a mercenary.  The bluenette prince had cut a striking figure with his swordsmanship and sense of chivalry.  From the day they met, Ike had promised himself that he’d never let Marth come to any harm, and if Marth was hurt, then he’d hunt down the brute responsible.

              And when Ike arrived for Brawl, he found himself drawn to the likes of Sir Meta Knight, Lucario, Fox, Falco, Samus Aran, Link, Zelda, Nana and Popo, Peach and all of the other fighters due to the bonds they shared and forged and the skills they demonstrated.  In the space of a short time, they became his friends, too.  And he’d do anything to protect his friends.

              Now, Luigi had been in these things longer than Ike.  He had nine years on him, actually.  _His_ bonds with the Smashers, especially the group known as the Original Twelve, went way back.  True, there were disagreements from time to time, brief rivalries and competitions, even, but amends were eventually made and the strong bond survived.  Ike couldn’t help but notice the special affinity Luigi had for Mario, Captain Falcon, Ness, Jigglypuff, Samus, DK, Yoshi, Peach, Link, Falco, Kirby, Pikachu, Zelda, Lucas and Toon Link, among countless others.  Once, Luigi explained to Ike the reason behind some of those affections (in Mario, Yoshi and Peach’s case, it was obvious).  He and Link had given themselves the moniker “Green Team”, he, Falcon, Ness and Jiggs made up the Formidable Four original secret characters, Falco was an Italian-American from Brooklyn, like him, Lucas shared his shyness and experienced a loss like he did, Toon Link was considered an inferior clone like Luigi once was, DK and Samus started off as low tier along with Ness, Link and Luigi, and the rest—well—he won _them_ over with his kindness, sensitivity, pacifism and noble heart.  Three tournaments and nine years were behind the bonds between Luigi and these Smashers, and loyalty was among the strongest qualities the green plumber possessed, even in times when they didn’t see eye to eye.

              So what if the ruler of Subspace knocked him around a little and gave him a few bumps, scratches and scrapes?  Those were his friends Tabuu was menacing, and now—he had to answer to the mustachioed man in green.

              And now that Marth was starting to lose some juice, Tabuu also had to answer to the Radiant Hero.

              Ike fought for his friends.

              So did Luigi.

              “I’m okay,” called Marth as he rolled to a standing position, Falchion still in his hand.  His steps were a bit shaky, though.

              “Marth, I think you need to sit it out for a while,” said Ike.

              “You’re not looking so hot, either,” protested Marth.

              “How many injured do we have?” asked Luigi as he continued to engage Tabuu.

              “Er—about five or so,” guessed Ike as he gave a mighty slash to Tabuu’s midsection.

              “How badly?”

              “Uh—they’ll live,” Ike assured him.

              “Ike.  How badly did he hurt my friends?” Luigi demanded of the Radiant Hero.

              Ike sighed and bowed his head in defeat.  “I’m sorry to say that it’s not pretty.”

              As he spoke, Charizard carried Samus to safety as Pikachu gave directives in “pika” speak.  Zelda was casting a healing spell on Lucario while Ness used Pray to heal Lucas and Peach used her wish power to restore energy to a few more fighters.  Ike heard Mario moan and knew that Tabuu must’ve really done a job on him.  But at least the red-capped hero fought hard before that.

              With fresh Smashers taking their place, Ike sped over to where Mario lay, Yoshi still leaning over him.  “I know what to do,” Ike said to the dino.  “You need to go help him.”  With his head, he indicated Luigi.

              “Yoshi,” nodded Yoshi, before running out to join the battle.

              Ike kept Mario’s head elevated on his lap, applying fresh ice packs, compressing wounds with damp towels and plucking the right elixirs from his pockets.  “Here,” he whispered to Mario.  “Drink this.  You’ll feel better.  Do you have any mushrooms?”

              “Tabuu took them,” Mario whispered back as he took the remedy Ike proffered.  “Thank you.”

              “I’ll get you some more, okay?”

              “Kay.”

              “What about L?”

              “Tabuu just swatted his stash away like a bunch of flies.  He didn’t even give him the chance to toss me one,” gasped Mario.  “Is he…?”

              “Relax.  He’s doing fine.  And you’re going to be okay,” Ike assured him.

              “No, you don’t understand.  He’s gonna hurt my baby brother…”

              “I won’t let him.  Just as he won’t let him hurt _you_.  You should’ve seen him when he heard you scream like that.”

              Mario chuckled weakly.  “Good old Luigi.  He’s the best brother ever.”

              “He says that about you, too.  But I’m begging you to rest and let your wounds heal.  For him,” entreated Ike.

              “Okeydokey.”

              Ike jerked his head up at rushing footsteps.  In no time flat, Luigi joined Ike at his brother’s side, muttering something under his breath in his native tongue.

              “Don’t worry.  I mixed a remedy for him,” said Ike.  “He looks a little better, don’t you think?”

              Luigi said nothing, his gaze fixated on Mario’s wounds.

              “He gave Tabuu a thrashing, too.  The proof is all over his hands.”

              Silently, Luigi stroked Mario’s forehead, his chin and his hair under his cap.  Ike’s words did little to console him.  He hated the sight of his brother hurt like this.  Heck, he always hated it when his brother got injured, especially on his account.  Acting on instinct, he delicately planted his lips on every last bruise and laceration he saw.  When they were little boys, their mother would do this every time they got a “boo-boo” before putting on a Band-Aid.  It would always make them feel better.

              All grown up and facing off against a god-like entity, it still worked.  Mario smiled at his baby bro’s ministrations.

              “I’ve got him,” Luigi said to Ike.  “Go.  Quickly!”

              Ike stood, grabbed Ragnell, and said, “Don’t worry.  Tabuu will get no sympathy from me!”

              And as he dashed back into the battle, he heard Luigi quietly vow, “Tabuu, you’re gonna lose.  I swear before God.”

 

_2013_

Ike smiled as he finished his story.  “I—I just can’t even…” he said.

              “What was it that Roy said?  ‘For those whom I must protect, I will not lose!’  I feel the same way,” Luigi stated solemnly.

              “So do I,” added Marth.

              “I fight for my friends,” said Ike.  “Always have, always will.  I’m happy to see that the Smasher’s I’ve fought alongside and against are also willing to fight for their friends.  Even against someone as mighty as Tabuu.  But I’ll spare you a start-to-finish narration of that battle.”

              He locked eyes with Luigi and said, “Happy Smashing birthday, L.  And continue to fight for friends old and new.”

              He strode back to his seat to passionate applause.

              “Thank you for sharing, Ike,” said Master Hand.  “Ah, Pit.  I see you’d like to go next.”

              “That’s right!” chirped Pit, clumsily flying over on his angel wings.


	31. Pit: Angel Wings

              The Captain of Palutena’s Army brushed back his brown hair and smiled shyly.  “Hi, everyone,” he said.

              “Hi,” replied the audience.

              “So, the first thing that comes to mind talking about Luigi is his generosity,” said Pit.  “I can go on for days telling you how nice he is.  But instead, I’m going to show how generous he can be—with a story!  Yay!”

              “This is gonna be good; I can tell,” Marth whispered.

              “And just so you’ll know, this takes place after Subspace,” winked Pit. 

              He cleared his throat and began….

 

_2008_

              “This fight’s winner is…Ganon!” Pat, the new announcer, declared as the King of Evil stood proudly.

              “Bottom tier?  I think not!” he bellowed, cackling.

              Pit strolled over to him, hand held out in sportsmanship.  “Hey, uh—nice fight,” he muttered, trying to hide how upset he was.

              Ganon took one look at Pit’s hand—and snickered.

              “What’s so funny?” asked Pit.

              “Nothing—except for a puny angel like you trying to protect a Goddess!” Ganon roared with laughter.

              “Ganon, come on!  You’ve won better than this!” scolded Pit.

              “Bah—go cry in your room or something.  My friends and I are going to have a party tonight!” crowed Ganon.

              He walked away, still gloating, leaving Pit standing in disbelieved silence.

              An Alloy walked up to him.  “Captain?”

              Pit turned.  “Oh, you can call me Pit.”

              The Alloy blinked.  “Pit, it seems you’ve won the favor of a certain someone.”

              “And how so?” asked Pit.

              “Someone has booked an angelic spa day for you tomorrow,” explained the Alloy.  “You get the full package.  Massages, wraps, the sauna and the Jacuzzi—with complimentary refreshments.  There’s a package and a platter of your favorite snack waiting for you in your room—along with a note.”

              “That’s odd.  My fans usually hold off on the letters,” murmured Pit, “but I could use my favorite snacks right now.”

              “Aw—don’t worry about him,” advised the Alloy.  “He’ll get his day of reckoning sure enough.”

              “He’d better!” snapped Pit before making his way to his room.

              Sure enough, a parcel rested on his bed, and on the table was a platter of his favorite treats.  Figs and honey, baklava, toaster strudels—this guy was after his own heart!  Pit wolfed down some of the platter before his eye fell on the piece of paper.  Curious, he picked it up and read it:

_To Pit, Captain of the Guard,_

_I would like to extend my thanks to you for your part in defeating Tabuu.  During this whole adventure, you have provided invaluable assistance to a certain relative of mine I love quite dearly, even saving his life at one point!  Please accept these snacks and this package as a belated token of my gratitude, and for the remainder of this tournament, I will make sure that you will come to no trouble._

_Oh, and pay Ganon no mind.  You’ll be chuckling over him by this time tomorrow, I promise._

              There was no signature.  But as Pit unwrapped the package to find a brand-new Wii console, he had some clue as to the identity of the gift-giver.

              After Palutena had dispatched Pit from Skyworld that day, he’d come across Mario, in trophy form, and revived him.  The duo had teamed up to track down the commandeered Halberd and rescue their friends and the tournament.  They were pitted against false clones, familiar villains and Subspace Bombs, but they managed to get through them all to face down the mastermind himself—Tabuu.  Following a crippling initial strike from a certain blue hedgehog, Pit, Mario and their friends had assailed the Ruler of Subspace, defeating him after a bloody fight.  Mario had been injured, and Pit had carried him to safety, treating his wounds with ointments and administering elixirs alongside Ike, Lucario, Peach and Zelda.  The red-capped hero had rushed into the fray again and again, but Pit was always there, taking note of Mario’s health and jumping in front of him to take Tabuu’s attacks himself.

              Come to think of it, Pit had spent most of the adventure with Mario!  They’d started talking and really getting to know the other, so that a kind of bromance had sprung by the time of the final battle.  They’d been a great team.  And in the days after, they’d hung out a little more.  Pit thought Mario was a great guy and took it upon himself to look after him.

              But he knew someone else loved Mario stronger than he ever would.

              The fact that Luigi, of all people, had not only fully engaged Tabuu from start to finish but also landed the finishing blow was a bit difficult to swallow.  But that was what loyalty did for you.  It was the best medicine.  Despite copious injuries, Luigi had held his ground, keeping his Smash attacks front and center and suggesting that everyone dodge Tabuu’s Off Waves.  Wow—who knew he had such quick thinking?  And seeing him look out for his closest friends really touched Pit’s heart.  He’d glimpsed him kneeling over Mario, ministering to his injuries and kissing the “boo-boos” away, and the look of naked ambivalence he shot Tabuu over what he’d done to his big bro.  It was love and loyalty at its finest.

              “Had to do what I had to do,” murmured Pit as he examined his presents.

              Still, he was touched by Luigi’s show of thanks and appreciation.  He was going to enjoy his spa day tomorrow.  As for the thing with Ganon—Pit was going to use his imagination regarding how Luigi was going to handle _that_.

              Pit seemed to float out of his room and down the hall.  He’d forgotten about his loss to Ganon.  He passed Luigi and lightly squeezed his shoulder.

              “Did you like it?” whispered the man in green.

              “Immensely,” Pit whispered back.  “Thanks.”

              “No, Pit.  Thank _you_ , for protecting my brother and making sure he got out of there in one piece,” Luigi said softly.

              “Just doing my civic duty, L.”

              “I would’ve done the same thing, seeing a friend in danger.”

              “I like that about you,” cooed Pit, drawing the man in green into a hug.

              “Oh, and could you be at my mansion at 9a.m. tomorrow?” asked Luigi.  “I have a surprise for you before your spa day.”

              “Does it involve Ganon?”

              “No-one gets away with bad-mouthing my friends,” Luigi said quietly.  “Leave it at that.”

              “You overheard?”

              “You bet.  And after we worked together, too!  But don’t worry—I’ve arranged something special for him, too.”

              “Thanks, L,” smiled Pit, “but really, it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

              Arm in arm, they strode into the lounge.

              The next morning, before pampering himself, Pit watched with uncontained glee as the King of Evil reaped what he’d sown the other day, deciding that he’d never had a pal like Luigi…

 

_2013_

              “Uh—yeah—I feel bad about that,” stammered Ganon.  “Is it too late to say sorry?”

              “We’ll see,” shrugged Pit.  “Anyway, it goes to show you that not only does Luigi hold his friends in high regard, but also he takes friendship seriously.  A lot like someone you heard from previously.”  He glanced at Ike.

              “Pit, you helped my brother—saved him after that ambush at the stadium,” Luigi said quietly.  “I knew I had to repay you somehow.”

              “And you gave me the best thank-you presents ever,” Pit said tenderly.  “Happy birthday, L.”

              “Thanks, Pit,” said Luigi.

              The angel flew back to his seat as everyone applauded.


	32. Wario: Have a Rotten Day!

              The mood was abruptly broken by a sudden, rambunctious fart which smelled like—garlic.

              “Sorry, guys,” said a familiar voice.  “I needed that.”

              “Wario,” said Luigi, casting his pointed stare toward the glutton in question.

              “Wah?  Is there something on my face?” asked Wario.

              “Is there something you’d like to share, Wario?” asked Master Hand.

              “Sure.  Gimme a minute.”  Wario stood, stretched and released another boisterous, garlic-scented fart before hopping onto the podium.

              Luigi was genuinely curious over what the antithesis of his brother was going to say.  He was even surprised that he attended in the first place.  In the tournaments, as well as in the various parties, races and games of his home world, Wario tended to belittle him.  Maybe certain events changed his tune towards the man in green…

              “So—it’s Luigi’s birthday,” said Wario.

              The audience murmured.

              “I guess—you want me to stand here and talk about what a glorious person he is.”

              “Well, yeah,” said Mario.  “We’re celebrating him.”

              Wario grinned.  “Too bad.  Wario time!”

 

_2008_

              Wario zoomed on his motorcycle, laughing.  He had no idea what this place was or how he wound up here, but he knew that somewhere was the way out.  So far he’d had some fun, turning fighters into trophies and collecting them as his prizes.  But that stupid penguin had stolen his loot, and now look where he was! 

              He’d been tapped awake and had stared into the bean-shaped eyes of a pink fluffball.  Said fluffball had pointed a stubby arm toward Wario’s bike with a soft “Poyo”.  Wario had mounted, and was soon doing donuts and wheelies, searching for the penguin who stole his loot and also for a way to leave this place in the rearview mirror.  These weird creatures had bothered him, but it was nothing his farting or motorcycle riding couldn’t solve!  He also saw what appeared to be trophies scattered around on the floor, but his focus was exacting payback on that thieving penguin and then making a break for it.

              The biker screeched to a halt at a giant staircase of sorts.  And there, about to mount that staircase was that penguin!  Cackling, Wario charged at him, intending to leave him in a world of hurt.

              Unfortunately for him, he’d only managed to get a few blows in when two people rushed to the penguin’s side.  One of them was some kid in a striped shirt and a baseball cap, baseball bat included.  The other was Luigi—Wario could recognize him anytime and anyplace.

              Luigi and the kid helped the penguin to his feet.  Any other day, Wario would’ve started in on them for interrupting, but suddenly, his eyes caught Luigi’s.  The kid looked dead serious, too, but it was Luigi’s expression which froze Wario in his tracks.  It was like he was begging him to try something.  Wario had never seen Luigi look at anyone like that before.

              “And just what do you think you’re doing?” Luigi demanded of Wario.

              “Wah—well—I—uh…” stammered Wario.

              “Our friends and comrades need us, and you’re acting like a child and attacking poor DDD here,” Luigi went on.

              “He stole my loot,” whined Wario, pointing at the penguin identified as DDD.

              “Hey, I was trying to help my buddies!” DDD stated hotly.  “I wanted to keep them safe and make sure they were ready if the unthinkable happened—which it did!”

              “Tabuu has unleashed his Off Waves, turning the Smashers into trophies,” added the kid.  “We’re standing here only because DDD’s brooches revived us, and someone revived you.”

              “Those trophies I saw were Smashers?” repeated Wario.

              “That’s right,” stated Luigi, “so whatever beef you have with DDD, it ends now and forever.  Tabuu has terrible plans for us, and it’s up to everyone on the roster to stop him.  This is no time for your foolishness, Wario!”

              “Why were you working for the Subspace Army, anyway?” DDD wanted to know.

              Wario farted.  “I’m a villain.  That’s what I do.  Steal things and cause trouble!”  He let out a guffaw.

              Luigi stepped forward and lanced Wario with a glare which clearly stated, “I’m not playing.”  Wario stopped laughing as the glare penetrated him.

              “You think this is a game?  You think there are continues here?  Well, there aren’t,” Luigi said sharply.  “Lives, livelihoods and entire universes are at stake.  When Tabuu takes over the world, this Smash thing—you know, where you get to beat up people and not get into trouble—it’s not gonna happen anymore.  Now, are you going to try to fix the problem you helped start, or not?”

              “What problem?  I didn’t start anything,” scoffed Wario.

              “Oh, really?  Look over there,” Luigi commanded, jabbing a finger in Wario’s direction.  “ _Look over there_.”

              DDD and the kid also joined in the pointing.

              Wario was confused.  “Is something wrong with my nose?” he asked, starting to pick his schnozz.

              “No, behind you!” the threesome snapped as one.

              Wario spun around, allowed his gaze to travel up the steps and focused on a blue figure waiting at the top.

              “Oh.  That’s big,” he murmured.

              “Well, Wario?” persisted Luigi.  “Are you going to stop being so greedy and selfish long enough to save the Smashers and the world?”

              Wario would’ve rebuked the three of them with a few obscene words and gestures had it not been for that _look_ in Luigi’s eyes.  Urgent, reprimanding—protecting.  If what he said was correct, then DDD taking him from Wario’s grubby paws and pinning a brooch on him saved his life—as well as DDD’s and the kid’s.  And yeah—the blue guy looked kinda scary, and he didn’t want to stop Brawling for pleasure anytime soon, so—

              “Fine, you got me,” grumbled Wario.  “I’ll do it.”

              He turned to the kid.  “Say, what’s your name again?”

              “Ness,” replied the kid.

              Luigi slipped one hand into Ness’s and the other into DDD’s.  He still kept that stare drilled into Wario.

              “Now what?” asked Wario.

              “Don’t play dumb,” said Luigi.  “From day one of the Brawl tournament, you’ve found excuses to bug people—especially me.  But not today.  Tabuu—that blue man up there—he’s trying to hurt those I hold dear.  And as long as he is standing, I am not putting up with you.  Are we clear?”

              Wario rolled his eyes.  “Yeah, yeah.  Let’s just get this over with.”

              He nearly stopped breathing as Luigi took a few strides closer to him.

              “I’m serious, Wario.  Are we clear?”

              Wario swallowed.  “Yes.”

              “Okeydokey,” said Luigi.  “Ness, Triple D and I—we want a reason to trust you right now.  But don’t make us regret it.”

              On those words, Luigi, Ness and DDD headed up the stairs.  Wario hopped back on his bike, rocketing past the three and all the way to the top.

              “Showtime!” he crowed as he unleashed another powerful fart.

 

_2013_

              “To be honest, I should’ve landed the finishing blow,” grumbled Wario, “but I digress.  Hey, L?”

              “Yeah?” Luigi asked, suspiciously.

              “Thanks for talking some sense into me back there,” said Wario, softening a bit.  “If you hadn’t, then we wouldn’t have had so much fun creaming Tabuu!”  He laughed and held up three fingers in a “W” sign.

              “But just you wait till the next tournament!” added Wario.  “When we all get back together, I’m-a gonna win!  Wah-ha-ha!”

              “We’ll see about that, won’t we?” Luigi said quietly.

              “Aw, that’s too far in the future,” said Wario.  “Anyways, have a rotten, lousy birthday, L!”

              With a final laugh, he hopped on his motorcycle and lit out of there in a cloud of smoke.

              “Well,” Luigi said with complete nonchalance.  “That was interesting.”

              “Indeed,” said Master Hand.  “Who wants to go next?”

              A handful of Pikmin started hopping around, squealing excitedly.  They simply couldn’t keep still any longer!

              “Don’t worry,” Captain Olimar said soothingly.  “We’ll have our turn now.”

 

 


	33. Olimar: Surviving

              Excitedly, a handful of Pikmin scurried up to the platform, goofing around until Olimar’s whistle called them back to order.  They settled down beside the small captain as he began to speak.

              “Pardon me,” said Olimar.  “These little guys have a ton of energy.”

              “I see,” said Master Hand.

              “A lot like the birthday boy,” Olimar went on, indicating Luigi.  “No matter what, I’ll always remember him for his energy.  L—what’s your secret?”

              “Eat all the right foods,” Luigi told him.  “Stay active, and all that good stuff.”

              “That’s what Oli here keeps telling me!” piped up Alph.  “I just never actually believed him!”

              Olimar rolled his eyes.  “Bottom line is—Luigi is one of the most energetic fighters I’ve ever known.  And a unique thing about him is that he can transfer that energy to others.  He doesn’t even need to make physical contact with us to do that.  Let me tell you of a moment in our final battle with Tabuu that illustrates this.”

 

_2008_

              “Oh, man,” groaned Olimar as he plucked more Pikmin from the ground to replace those lost in battle.  “This is _not_ good!”

              “Yeah, you think?” Douglas chimed in, landing a smooth Falcon Punch on Tabuu.  “He’s showing us his moves, all right!”

              “Had to say it, didn’t you?”

              Falcon smirked.  “Couldn’t resist.”

              Olimar smiled in spite of the situation.  The two Captains had worked together ever since the muscular racer came to the tinier man’s rescue outside the Ancient Ruins.  Along the way, they’d teamed up with friends old and new, fought through enemies and finally reached the entrance to Subspace.  Tabuu had made his grand entrance and trophified everyone in one swift strike.  If it hadn’t been for four lucky survivors—Olimar dared not finish the thought.  What now mattered that Tabuu had been moderately weakened, and that more Smashers were joining in the final confrontation against him.

              Yelling out, Olimar charged bravely back into the fray, fresh Pikmin by his side.  With a tweet of his whistle, he rearranged the order so that his strongest Pikmin (white and purple) were in the lead.  He’d continue to re-order his Pikmin as the battle progressed, so that White and Purple would regain some health.  He’d land a few punches, too, as well as sliding, spinning and cartwheeling attacks, when he noticed that all of his Pikmin were taking too much damage.  He could always rely on his Winged Pikmin to carry him out of harm’s way, and when he saw Tabuu charging his Off Waves, he’d gather his Pikmin into his arms before dodging the attack.  He was so small that some of the energy rings went right over his head.

              “Hey, Captain!  You doing okay?” called Olimar.

              “Yeah, I’m doing great!” Falcon called back as he battered Tabuu’s torso.  “You?”

              “I’m good!”  He swung a blue Pikmin at Tabuu (oh, the irony) and followed up with a command to his purple Pikmin to perform a spinning bodyslam.  Then, he grabbed up a few Pikmin and hurled them at their villain, where they latched onto him until Tabuu shook them off.

              Pikachu scurried forward to assist, launching electrical attacks on Tabuu, similar to the yellow Pikmin.  He was followed by ZSS, having recovered somewhat from her wounds, briefly incapacitating Tabuu with her Paralyzer before swinging into action with her agile attacks, Jet Boots and Flip Jumps, along with her Plasma Whip.  Olimar saw the two Fire Emblem people struggle against pain and fatigue as they hacked with their swords.  Nearby, Peach clobbered Tabuu with her frying pan, and she didn’t look happy.  Charizard, Squirtle and Ivysaur alternated in the hands of the Pokémon Trainer with fire-based, water-based or earth-based attacks.  In the distance, some Smashers lay wounded, among them Mario, Diddy, Link, Pit and Ness. 

              “Oh, my goodness!  Diddy!” shouted Olimar.  He quickly pulled up some more Pikmin.   “Help him!” he commanded them, indicating one of the Smashers who’d helped him and Douglas track down the Subspace Bomb Factory and the Ancient Minister.  “The others, too!  We need as much muscle as we can get!”

              The Pikmin nodded and rushed off as Olimar and the remaining Pikmin resumed attacking Tabuu.

              Olimar was historically proficient at using his Pikmin in battle, yet his efforts were growing increasingly futile.  Tabuu wasn’t ready to wave the white flag just yet and was now lashing out with energy blades, multi-hitting projectiles, a Chain of Light, Eye Lasers and those weakened Off Waves.  The small Pikmin were no match for these dangerous attacks, and soon, Olimar was by himself, unable to pluck up more, thanks to his opponent.  Badly injured, he tried to drag himself away, Tabuu pursuing him with the relentlessness of an executioner.  He was about to accept his ill fate, when suddenly—

              Olimar gasped as Luigi dashed onto the scene and nailed Tabuu with his signature uppercut.  But he didn’t stop there.  He knifed his hand as hard as he could into Tabuu’s midrib once—twice—three times—until the villain’s eyes glazed over slightly.  A short-hop jump kick, a handful of crisp and precise karate chops and then a fastfall to send some brutish blows at Tabuu’s legs.  His mouth was open, hollering enthusiastically.

              “L!” cried Olimar as his Winged Pikmin helped him to his feet.

              “Stand back!” Luigi shouted.  “I’ve got this!”

              “You’re hurt!” Olimar objected.

              “And I was supposed to sit and watch him obliterate you?!”  Luigi kicked Tabuu with all of his strength as he spoke.

              “L, you saved my life, and I can’t thank you enough,” said Olimar, “but I don’t want you throwing away yours.”

              “He hurt Mario!” yelled Luigi, blue eyes ablaze as he smashed Tabuu with greater power.

              “He’s okay.  We’ve got people taking care of him,” Olimar assured him.

              “Did you even see what this monster did to him?” retorted Luigi.  “Well, I did.  And nobody hurts my big bro and gets away with it!”

              Olimar’s mouth was agape as he continued to watch Luigi assail Tabuu and defend himself against the latter’s weapons.  There were new bruises layered over the fading ones, wounds which had been ripped back open more than once among the fresh ones, the bandages mangled.  In his eyes, Olimar saw pain flickering—yet his body diligently battled it back as he demonstrated his acrobatic athleticism.  One moment, he could be throwing out bicycle kicks and air-dodging, and the next, he could be executing twirl kicks, reverse dropkicks and fast-falling back to the ground for overhead punches, heel kicks and smash attacks.  Olimar’s main concern was the way Luigi tended to slip around; his traction still left something to be desired.  But his smarts were just as conditioned as his brawn, and if he hadn’t suggested trying to dodge the Off Waves, then the Smasher’s would’ve been worse off.

              “Olimar, come on,” said Peach, tugging Olimar back by the elbow.  “You need to be looked at.”

              “But…”

              “No ‘buts’.  He has help,” Peach insisted, sitting the little man down.

              “We’re on it!” shouted Ness, rushing at Tabuu with Lucas, DDD, Kirby, Meta and even Wario in tow.

              “Yes!” shouted Falcon, jumping up before Lucario even finished tending to him and following after the small group.

              As Peach ministered to Olimar, the Pikmin gathered around him, making soft, concerned and sad noises.

              “They must really like you,” observed Peach.

              “If it weren’t for them, I’d still be stuck on that island,” said Olimar.

              He settled back as Peach fussed over him.  Even here, he could feel Luigi’s energy.  It seeped into his spacesuit and through his glass helmet, which was scratched up from the fight.  Even the tiniest breach would let in oxygen, which was lethal to Olimar.  Beneath the space outfit, Olimar felt sparkles of energy dancing across the surface of his skin, diffusing into his pores and spreading to his muscles and nerves before reaching his bones.  It caressed his face and threaded through his hair, abating pain and helping his body heal itself.  He glanced at some other wounded fighters, some beginning to sit back up, some with bright and alert looks in their eyes, some animatedly discussing battle strategies among themselves and some actually standing back up to rejoin the fight.  They heard Luigi’s exclamations and labored breathing echoing throughout Tabuu’s lair, the heavy impact of his blows on their antagonist and the even more wince-inducing sounds of Tabuu’s strikes against the man in green.  A peculiar tingling sensation emerged, starting in the soles of their feet and worming its way upward.  It permeated the air, containing much-needed strength.  Most peculiar of all was the way the sensation intensified as Luigi pushed himself harder and further, assaulting Tabuu both physically and verbally.

              “Look at him,” murmured Olimar.  “He’s not giving up, is he?”

              “Nope,” said Peach.  “That’s what I’m worried about.  I know he wants to help us, but…”

              Lucario’s eyes were closed in concentration.  “His energy is unlike anything I’ve ever seen,” he mused.

              “I’m getting energized just by looking at him!” gushed Falco.

              As energy continued to radiate from Luigi like rays from the sun, the Smashers found themselves shoving aside their injuries and standing together for one last offensive.

              “He’s helped us,” Olimar intoned.  “Now it’s time to help him.”

              “He’s right!” shouted Peach.  “We can do this!”

              “We hear you loud and clear, Lil’ Bro!” Mario led the charge.

              “Let’s get him!” shrieked Ness.

              “Poyo!” hollered Kirby.

              Having pulled themselves together, the Smashers rushed Tabuu to begin the fight anew.  And as they gave everything they had, Olimar thought he heard Luigi exclaim:

              “This isn’t over, Tabuu!  Not by a long shot!”

 

_2013_

              “I don’t know how Luigi has that effect, but it sure helped us in our time of need,” summed up Olimar.

              “Somebody had to give you hope,” said Luigi.

              “Listen, L—you spiced up the Subspace adventure like you spiced up the tournament itself,” Olimar told him.  “Without that energy you possess, Smash would be just another dull fighting game.”

              Luigi blushed.  “Thanks, Olimar.”

              Six Pikmin, each carrying a placard with a letter on it, hopped onto the podium or on Olimar’s shoulders.  One by one, they held up their placards, which spelled out the message LUIGI #1.

              “That’s the truth of it!” chuckled Luigi as everyone else applauded.

              And before Olimar could stop them, the Pikmin rushed over to Luigi’s seat and jumped on him, hugging wildly.

              “Hey!  That tickles!” giggled Luigi.

              Olimar tweeted his whistle, calming the Pikmin and returning them to him.

              “Happy b-day, L,” he concluded before sitting back down.

             

               


	34. R.O.B.: Wake of Tragedy

              OCCASION: BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION

              GUEST OF HONOR: LUIGI

              QUERY: DESCRIBE AN EARLY OR FOND MEMORY OF LUIGI

              PLEASE WAIT.  PROCESSING QUERY.

              The Robotic Operating Buddy, R.O.B. for short, rolled its way to the podium.  It then turned toward Luigi.

              QUERY SUCCESSFULLY PROCESSED.  1,000+ RESULTS RETURNED.  WOULD YOU LIKE A HAPPY MEMORY OR A BITTERSWEET MEMORY?

              “The choice is yours, R.O.B.,” replied Luigi.  “Pick the memory which stands out the most.”

              FILTER RESULTS: MEMORY WHICH STANDS OUT THE MOST.

              PLEASE WAIT.

              FILTER COMPLETE.  1 RESULT RETURNED.  SHALL I PROVIDE A BRIEF SUMMARY?

              Luigi shook his head.  “No,” he said softly.

              PLEASE WAIT.  INITIATING PLAYBACK SEQUENCE.

              PLAYBACK SEQUENCE INITIATED.

              PLEASE DIRECT YOUR ATTENTION TO THE SCREEN.

              The robot’s eyes became like a movie projector as the images began to flicker on the screen behind it.

 

_2008_

              R.O.B. sat in a dark corner of Subspace, head in its hands.  Faintly, it heard aggressive shouts, exclamations of pain and the sounds of battle as the Smashers struggled against Tabuu.  Tabuu—its master, its captor!  The being responsible for the forced mass suicide of its people!  As the Ancient Minister, R.O.B. had shamelessly perpetuated destruction upon the worlds it had come to know.  It had been forced to oversee the trophication and obliteration of its new friends.  At the Bomb Factory, it had finally seen enough and tried to make a stand against Ganondorf.  Unfortunately, the minds of its brethren had been corrupted beyond repair, and they had turned on R.O.B. before arming the Subspace Bombs.  Samus, DK, Diddy, Olimar, Douglas and Pikachu had attempted to stop them as well, to no avail.  Eventually, everyone had been forced to flee.

              Guilt.  It stabbed through R.O.B’s dense alloy frame and infected its systems and programs like a virus.  Its actions, despite them being against its will, had landed the Smashers into this mess.  It could see specks of those crumpled on the ground as the able-bodied tended to them.  It could see Tabuu laying into the ones still standing.  It could see the Smashers doing what they could to hold their ground, both against Tabuu and his Primid subordinates.  And it was all the Robotic Operating Buddy’s doing.

              Through its torment, R.O.B. could hear rapid footsteps approaching it.  “R.O.B.!” a voice shouted.

              R.O.B. lifted its head as Luigi ran to him.  “Disheveled” wasn’t the proper term to describe his appearance.  He looked like he’d gone a dozen rounds with Tabuu, and the Ruler of Subspace seemed to have chewed him up and spit him back out.

              SUBJECT IDENTIFIED: LUIGI.

              “What’s going on?” Luigi demanded of the robot, panting and wincing slightly.

              ANSWER TO QUERY: I AM HIDING.

              “Hiding?!” Luigi was incredulous.  “What do you mean?  C’mon—we need you!”

              ANALYSIS: I CANNOT PROVIDE HELP.  I AM A FAILURE.

              Luigi sat down beside him.  “No, you’re not,” he said quietly.

              EXPLANATION: I HAVE PUT YOUR LIVES IN DANGER AND PARTICIPATED IN UNFORGIVABLE ACTS OF MASS DESTRUCTION.  I AUTHORIZED THE USE OF THE SUBSPACE BOMBS TO ENGULF YOUR WORLDS, LEADING TO THE TOTAL ERADICATION OF MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS.  I AM THE LAST R.O.B. REMAINING, AND I SENT THEM TO THEIR DEATHS.

              “You had no choice,” Luigi said to him.  “Tabuu and his cronies forced you, just like they forced Mr. G&W to use the Shadow Bugs in his blood to create the Subspace Army.  This is not your fault.”

              REBUTTAL: WE TRIED TO STAND UP TO TABUU, BUT FAILED.  AND NOW LOOK WHAT HAS HAPPENED.

              “I tried to stand up to a bad guy, too—but I also failed,” Luigi mused.  “They turned me into a monster and made me do things—horrible things.  Then, they tried to dispose of me once my usefulness to them was over.  The guilt and the nightmares and his voice in my head—they’re worse than the even itself, but I’m taking it, one day at a time.”

              CONCLUSION: I DO NOT DESERVE TO BE IN THIS TOURNAMENT AFTER THE DESTRUCTION I HAVE WROUGHT.  YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO HATE ME FOR THIS.  FOR AS THE YEARS GO BY, THIS IS WHAT I WILL ALWAYS BE REMEMBERED FOR.

              “I don’t hate you,” Luigi said, looking deep into the robot’s eyes.

              QUERY: WHY NOT?

              “Listen, R.O.B.,” Luigi said, taking the robot’s “hands” in his.  “What’s happened has happened, and though we wish we can, we can’t go back and change it.  And while the actions Tabuu forced you to perform were abominable, you still have a chance to make up for them.  We are fighting for our lives right now—our futures.”  R.O.B. noticed that the more passionate Luigi grew, the softer his voice became.  Those intense, azure orbs were like starlight, breaking through the thick fog of tragedy.

              “Tabuu isn’t giving up, but neither are we,” Luigi went on, the fervent cadences of his voice lighting up like fireworks.  “Right now—this moment—this battle—where you finally looked Tabuu in the eye and tell him that you’ll no longer be in his control— _this_ is what you’ll be remembered for.  Help us now, and so atone for your mistakes.”

              R.O.B. again looked at the skirmish.  More Smashers had been wounded.  Tabuu appeared to be holding a great advantage.

              PROGNOSIS: INCREASINGLY NEGATIVE.  FURTHER ASSISTANCE IS REQUIRED.

              “Yeah, they could use some help,” said Luigi.  “Want to help them?”

              ANSWER TO QUERY: YES.

              Luigi helped R.O.B. up.  “Take this opportunity, and I promise you, it will be easier to move past this,” he intoned.

              R.O.B. whirred back to life.

              OBJECTIVE: I SHALL HELP YOU TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITY.

              Luigi smiled.  “That’s the spirit.  I’ll see you over there!”

              With that, he charged back into the confrontation, R.O.B. at his elbow.  When they reached Tabuu, R.O.B. concentrated its power and fired a powerful Robo Beam at him.

              “Looks like you’ve got a mutiny on your hands, Tabuu!” Luigi said mockingly as he smash-attacked the being with everything he had left.

 

_2013_

              PLAYBACK COMPLETE.  SHALL I REPLAY, SAVE OR DELETE?

              “Save it,” said Luigi.

              “Look, R.O.B.,” said Master Hand.  “We all forgave you a long time ago.  It was all Tabuu’s doing, not yours.  You have no reason to feel responsible for the events of the Subspace adventure.”

              ANALYSIS: GUILT SUCCESSFULLY ERADICATED.  MOOD HAS IMPROVED SIGNIFICANTLY SINCE THAT DAY.

              PRINTING DOCUMENT.  PLEASE WAIT.

              Through a small slit in the robot’s chest, a piece of paper slowly slid out.  R.O.B. took the paper and held it out to the audience.  It was a portrait of Luigi and R.O.B., standing in front of a vanquished Tabuu.

              “Very nice,” said Fox.

              R.O.B. then rolled over to Luigi and placed the portrait onto his lap.

              CONCLUSION: I FEEL TREMENOUS GRATITUDE TOWARD YOU, LUIGI, FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE.  HAPPY BIRTHDAY.

              Everyone applauded, wiping away tears.

              “All right,” said Master Hand.  “This leaves just one more fighter—Sonic!”

               


	35. Sonic: You're Too Slow!

              A familiar blue blur rocketed through the stands and skidded to a halt at the podium.  “C’mon, step it up!”

              “Sonic!” cried Mario.  “Are you ready to finish us off?”

              “You bet!” replied Sonic, “but no more gloomy stories from this point.  Let’s go out on a high note, yeah?”

              “I was just about to say that myself,” said Luigi.  “Hey, Sonic—you were the one who set the final battle into motion by slicing up Tabuu’s wings.  I’d like to take the time to say thank you for that.”

              “Aw, no big deal,” said Sonic.  “Besides, this day is about you, so let’s focus on the role you played in that fight.  And what a big role it was.”

              Murmurs of agreement.

              “And now, the moment you’ve waited for,” began Sonic.  “Master Hand’s questions on the Subspace debacle, finally answered…”

 

_2008_

              “Oh, no you don’t!” cried Sonic as he saw Tabuu pull up his wings to unleash his Off Waves.

              The Blue Wonder acted immediately, performing his Spin Dash and making two deep slices into Tabuu’s wings.  The being doubled over, shrieking in agony.

              Sonic made a safe landing and smirked at Tabuu, wagging his finger at him.  “Sorry, pal.  But these Smashers are off limits.”

              “Sonic!” the Smashers gasped as one.

              “Where the heck have you been?” Mario wanted to know.

              “A simple ‘thank you’ would suffice,” retorted Sonic.

              “Guys…” someone said in a warning tone.

              The frenemies turned to see a dead serious-looking Luigi.  “Let’s not forget the big, bad, blue being who wants to take over the Smash World,” he said, gesturing to Tabuu.

              “Oh, okay.  We’ll talk later,” Sonic promised Mario in a low undertone.  “Now, let’s kick some blue butt!”

              But Tabuu had other ideas.  Quickly, he conjured up a phalanx of subordinates and ordered them to attack the Smashers and leave no one alive.  What they didn’t count on was the Smashers meeting their charge head on.

              “Let’s stop this now!” Luigi powerfully commanded.  “ _Charge!!_ ”

              As the sides of good and evil engaged in their climactic, ultimate clash, Sonic continued to raze through enemy ranks with his Spin Dash.  He also used his Homing Attack, Spring Jump and Spin Charge, all of which came from his awesome speed.  The hedgehog’s body was like lightning, landing fast kicks and punches.

              “You’re too slow!” he sang out from time to time, provoking the blindsided Subspace Army.

              Sonic was eagerly partaking in the action when he heard Meta Knight call out, “Attention, _todos_!  I need six volunteers to face certain death with me!”

              “I’m in!” Sonic laughed to himself as he fought his way through the crowd to reach Meta Knight.

              He saw his frenemy, Mario, enthusiastically volunteer his help.  There was Kirby, snagging Marth (as well as the prince’s Copy Ability) along the way.  Fox had his Blaster at the ready, and Zero Suit Samus was also itching for his action.  But before Sonic could call out to them, he heard a voice exclaim: “Over here!”

              Luigi burst through the crowd, waving his green hat.  Defeated and beaten Primids lay in his wake, and Sonic could tell that they’d put up a hard fight.  The others looked surprised over his volunteering, which was understandable, given his personality.  But the hedgehog couldn’t take his eyes off of the green plumber talking heatedly with the masked puffball, gesturing and pointing a few times to Mario.  Sonic got the message—if Mario was going up there, then so was Luigi.

              “Once I manage to lay enough blows on that guy, he’s ours,” Luigi was saying.

              Sonic smiled and fell back into the crowd.  “On second thought—let’s see what this man in green can do,” he murmured.

              Meta brandished Galaxia and led Mario, Kirby, Marth, Fox, ZSS and Luigi into Tabuu’s lair to face off against a titan.  Sonic, meanwhile, leaped into little skirmishes here and there, keeping the pressure off his comrades but otherwise sparing his energy.  Tabuu spared nothing with the seven fighters up there, and there was no doubt that they’d need backup.

              “Come on, step it up!” he jeered the enemy fighters as they fell to the remaining Smashers’ efforts.  He noticed Zelda and Peach exchange quick words before making their way up to Tabuu’s lair.  Ike cut a swath through the Primids with Ragnell and ran to help Marth.  Lucario ventured forth with some others to heal their comrades as well as fight.  Sonic caught Lucas and Ness in that crowd.  After what had happened, they probably didn’t want to be separated again.

              Just as Sonic was about to lunge back into the thick of things, something caused him to stop and glance up.  Smashers were on all sides of Tabuu, pounding him like a pancake.  But the fighter up there exerting himself the most was Luigi.

              Sonic had half-expected Luigi to hang back and let everyone else do the grunt work.  But, nay.  He was center stage, facing Tabuu man to man, slamming his powerful Smash attacks into him and jumping all over him, kicking and karate chopping.  It was Luigi doing the most damage, making Tabuu wince the most with his prized side-B, which seemed to misfire more than usual.  Whether or not this was intentional, Sonic would never know.  If the heat got too much, he never surrendered.  Instead, he let fly his green fireballs.  His eyes flashed dangerously, and his mouth was open in a mighty shout as he unloaded on the malevolent being.

              “Whoa,” breathed Sonic.

              Then, a Primid attacked him, and the Blue Wonder found himself back in the struggle against Tabuu’s subordinates.  Sonic once again fended them off with ease, but he spotted others in distress and ran to their aid.  By the time he fought his way out to catch his breath, he’d lost sight of Luigi, and reinforcements were on their way up there.

              That could only mean one thing—Luigi was hurt!

              “Oh, my goodness!” yelled Sonic, bolting forward.

              He saw the man in green then, struggling against Peach and Lucario to have another go at Tabuu.  “I have to stop him!” he was yelling.  “He’s not hurting any more of my friends!”

              Lucario calmed him down while Peach and Sheik treated his wounds.  There were so many of them.  Sonic watch Luigi lying there and saw the impatience and anxiety on his face as he bit his lip with contained energy.  A light glow accentuated his suntanned skin.  Lucario was bent over him, saying something about the Aura he was reading, as Luigi once again insisted that he was well enough to fight.

              Just then, Sonic heard Mario scream and jerked his head in time to see him on the floor, bleeding heavily.  He swung back around, noticing Luigi hopping to his feet, fists clenched, running full speed at Tabuu.  “ _Now_ you’ve asked for it!” he screamed.

              Reluctantly, Lucario, Sheik and Peach let him go and then jumped into the action themselves.  Ike’s head peered down from the small stage they were on, calling everyone else to arms.  Sonic’s gaze was now riveted on Luigi, screaming threats, dares and accusations at Tabuu as he drove his savage blows into him.  But Tabuu took no pity on the man in green, ripping his wounds open as a child would rip the wrapping paper from a present.  Still, Mario’s little brother would not fall.

              Speaking of Mario, Ike knelt beside him, replenishing his health with a homemade elixir.  After brief converse between them, Luigi rushed over and shooed away the Radiant Hero while he comforted his older brother.  Sonic overheard his low, determined voice as he vowed that Tabuu would lose, no questions asked.

              “You’re too slow!” taunted Sonic as he greeted Tabuu with his Homing Attack.  By joining with the others, he hoped to get a closer look at the man in green.

              “Hey, Sonic!”

              The Blue Wonder turned.  “Hey, L!”

              “You came in the nick of time!” said Luigi.  “We all thought we were done for.  But—how come we didn’t think of that sooner?”

              “Beats me,” Sonic shrugged.

              “Okay, listen,” said Luigi.  “You weakened his Off Waves, but they’re still pretty strong.  As soon as you see his wings, that means he’s charging them.  Stop what you’re doing and get ready to dodge.  You will need to time your dodges perfectly.”

              “Dodge the Off Waves, got it,” said Sonic.

              Luigi wanted to say something else, but then, his blue eyes widened.  “Watch out!” he warned.

              Before Sonic could do anything, Luigi pushed him out of the way, taking the blow himself.  Calmly, the plumber rose and propelled his fists into Tabuu.  Sonic hopped back up and stared, amazed and envious that he could just withstand that forceful blow and then be back on his feet.  Some of the wounded had regained their bearings and re-entered the skirmish so that Luigi wouldn’t have to face Tabuu alone.  But despite his wounds, Luigi seemed to be doing just fine, warning everyone when Tabuu was about to attack.  He dodged those dreadful Off Waves so smoothly that it was like seeing him through a glassy pond.  He’d yell cues whenever the energy rings were sent out.  The Off Waves were still, in fact, quite powerful—they jostled Luigi’s cap, blew back his bangs and rippled through his clothes and skin.  They quite literally took his breath away; Sonic could hear his gasps from where he was holding his ground.  After the waves had passed, Luigi would fix his cap and hair, breathe once or twice and look calm.  He’d flash everyone a reassuring smile as he kept their opponent busy with fireballs, do a “head count” and ask if everyone was okay.  Finally, he’d have his nerves back under control and pounce with his smashes, and it would all begin again.

              There were times when Tabuu would teleport all over his lair, hoping to surprise a Smasher or two.  Or, he’d spit out copies of himself or attack with blades, brackets, chains, lasers, energy bursts and even whips.  Sonic was able to catch up with the big blue rascal, but Luigi was always there, too, shielding his comrades and taking the worst of the counterattacks so everyone else would at least still have a fighting chance.

              “This isn’t over yet, Tabuu!” the hedgehog heard the plumber shout at the top of his voice.  “Not by a long shot!”

              When Sonic saw Luigi stagger off somewhere, he grew mildly concerned.  Surely, he wasn’t giving up now?  But then, he came dashing back, accompanied by R.O.B.  The Blue Wonder was glad that Luigi had talked some sense into that robot.  Moping around wasn’t going to fix things, that’s for sure.  He taunted Tabuu about how some of his lackeys were now turning against him and mocked him over how he couldn’t put down the “mutiny”.  Now that R.O.B. was in the mix, the tide of the battle really started turning.

              The battle was arduous, long, painful and bloody.  But as long as he lived, Sonic the Hedgehog would never forget the conclusion.  Throughout the battlefield, Smashers once again lay strewn, now forced to tend to their own wounds.  They were the bravest of warriors, but Tabuu’s might was nothing to trifle with.  He’d break them, and it appeared that he had accomplished this goal.

              He was wrong.

              A sole Smasher remained tall against him—Luigi, the last Smasher anyone would expect.  Anyone who couldn’t see inside his mind would assume that he’d just surrender or flee for his life at this point.  He was aching, he was emotionally and physically exhausted, he was black, blue and bloody—and he had more fight in him than ever!  He was definitely not broken!  Sonic could spot little spasms of pain traveling up Luigi’s body, but he swallowed them back.  Tabuu floated ominously toward him, but Luigi didn’t budge and inch, nor did he break his gaze.  Though he was saving the energy he had left for the fight at hand, his vibrant eyes sent a clear message to Tabuu—he’d never take this plumber alive!  He wasn’t going to let Tabuu win without pounding him hard!

              This was it, the Smashers’ best hope.  Luigi showed no desire to let his comrades down as he moved in, striking and dodging, using only smash attacks, karate chops and cautiously-executed Super Jump Punches.  By now, Tabuu was breathing heavily, and Sonic stared smugly at what appeared to be bruises on the blue body.  There was some purple liquid leaking out which Sonic assumed to be blood.  Just as the man in green predicted, his hard-hitting attacks left the biggest marks on their adversary.  And now, the marks he left were bigger than ever before.

              “Lu!” Mario was shouting, now sitting on his knees.

              “You can’t fight him alone!” Link cried, struggling to stand.

              Sonic joined the Smashers in trying to reach the man in green.

              To their surprise, Luigi halted them with a gesture.

              “It’s okay!” he called.  “I’ve got him!”

              “He’s still very powerful!” warned Zelda.

              “Once you’re gone, then you’re gone for good!” joined in Ness.  “You’ve helped us throughout this whole fight.  For goodness sake, let us help you!”

              “He’s right!” piped up Sonic.  “What if you miscalculate and—and…”

              He was cut off as Luigi dashed in with a furious yell, landing a kick and a spearhand strike on Tabuu’s stomach.  Tabuu shuddered and dribbled.

              “Look at them!” Luigi yelled at his foe.  “Look at what you did to them!  No one hurts a Smasher on my watch!”

              He was upon Tabuu before he could even think of counterattacking, depleting the last of his energy.  Sonic propped himself up on his elbows and watched in amazement.  This was a normally timid man, going all-out against one of the most powerful beings anyone had ever encountered.  Loud cracks echoed against the mysterious space, and some of them, I’m sorry to say, weren’t just from Luigi’s blows.  Tabuu’s eyes were glazed over, yet he continued to go to town on his remaining challenger.

              “It’s up to you, Luigi!” shouted Samus.

              “You can’t give up now!” added Lucario.

              “You’ve almost got him!  Almost!” encouraged DDD.

              “C’mon, L!  Give him everything you’ve got!” hollered Mario.

              One by one, the wounded Smashers cheered loud, hard and strong for Luigi.  He absorbed their voices like a sponge, Sonic observed, as his slammed some more misfired Missiles into Tabuu’s flank, bombarded him with fireballs and forward smashed him till his hands went numb.  As he attacked and attacked and attacked, exclamations burst from him, cracking like reports from a rifle.  Tabuu was in awful shape, as was Luigi, yet they continued like stubborn wildebeests.  The fate of Smash now rested in the hands of the shy, cowardly hero.  Would he triumph or die trying?

              He would triumph.

              Tabuu summoned the last bit of his power and sent his Off Waves toward Luigi.  A collective gasp arose as his friends noticed his knees buckling slightly.  Seconds later, he wrenched his body erect, sucked in his breath, and—dodged.

              One wave.

              Two waves.

              Three.

              Four.

              Five.

              After those five waves, Tabuu slumped over slightly.  Exerting himself that much had significantly drained him.

              Eyes alight with concentration, Luigi closed the distance between them.

              “This is the end for you,” Luigi announced in a steady voice as he wound up.  “You’re done!”

              Releasing a grunt of effort, Luigi slammed his most powerful blow yet into Tabuu.

              The being couldn’t take it anymore.  He began to writhe and scream uncontrollably.  Everyone noticed the worlds and stages, encased in tiny bubbles, break free from his hold.  Brightness flashed, and the ground started to shake.

              “Take cover and brace yourselves!” Mario cried.

              Just as everyone anchored themselves to the earth, it was over.

              They all stood on a cliff overlooking the sea, watching the sunrise.

              It was over.   And they had won.

              A web of hands caught Luigi as his strength finally gave out.  The exhausted plumber now floated on a sea of hands and appendages, carrying him to the center of the crowd.

              “Nice and easy on the way down,” Mario instructed.  “Slow.  Gently.”

              The Smashers set Luigi down onto the soft grass.

              “He’s still breathing,” said Zelda, earning sighs of relief.

              Sonic watched as his friends began to work on healing the brave man in green.

              “Thank you,” he whispered, over and over.  “Thank you.”

 

_2013_

              “That was almost too easy!” crowed Sonic.

              There was complete silence as the hedgehog’s tale sunk in.  Then--

              “Someone started up with the onions again!” yelled Ganon as he began to sob.

              “Well, I’ve got something in my eyes!” sniffled Link.

              “Too—much—feels!” choked out Falco.

              Samus sobbed into Falcon’s chest.

              Marth blubbered something in Japanese while Ike rubbed his back like a small child.

              “Wow,” gasped Master Hand.  “Luigi _did_ land the finishing blow.  And not only that—he faced him alone when everyone else was hurt.  He—saved us.”

              “Well, the brooches saved us first,” Luigi said bashfully, “and the Sonic saved us with his sneak attack.  But, yes—I took Tabuu down once and for all.”

              “And for that, we are eternally in your debt,” Sonic said quietly.  “Happy birthday, and—thank you.”

              “I’ll do it again if I have to,” nodded Luigi.

              Sonic returned to his seat as the audience wiped their tears and clapped.

              “Well,” said Master Hand.  “I suppose we can’t talk about Brawl without talking about the Subspace drama.  After all, it was an important part of that tournament.”

              The Brawl veterans stood up, walked to the front and joined hands.

              Diddy held up a colorful sign which read, “Go bananas for your b-day, L!”

              “On this special day of this special year, I wish you fair winds and a felicitous journey,” Toon Link said solemnly.

              “What he said goes double for me,” said Zero Suit Samus.

              “You are the most honorable person I have ever known,” said Meta Knight.

              “Thanks again for reviving me!” DDD sang out.

              “I’ll never forget your tenacity,” stated Lucario.

              “Remember to fight for your friends!” sang out Ike.

              “May Lady Palutena bless you,” smiled Pit.

              Wario rode in on his motorcycle, laughing, and then peeled back out.

              “Have a Smashing b-day!” said Olimar as his Pikmin jumped about him.

              SENSORS INDICATE HIGH LEVELS OF JUBILATION.

              “We should do this again sometime!” proposed Sonic.

              “Happy birthday, Luigi!” they interjected as one.

              Luigi regarded the Brawl veterans with a broad smile.  “You know, before Brawl, everyone used to say, ‘The Super Smash Brothers are…’,” he mused.  “After the adventure with Tabuu, we all began to say ‘The Super Smash Brothers _is_ ’.  So, in retrospect, something good came out of all of that mess.  Risking our lives and homes—it was worth it.”  His eyes filled with tears, and his voice dropped as he concluded, “The events of Subspace made us an ‘is’.”

 **Audi famam illius.**  
Solus in hostes ruit  
et patriam servavit.

 **Audi famam illius.**  
Cucurrit quaeque  
tetigit destruens.

**Audi famam illius.  
Audi famam illius.**

**Spes omnibus, mihi quoque.  
Terror omnibus, mihi quoque.**

**Ille  
iuxta me.**

**Ille iuxta me.**  
Socii sunt mihi,  
qui olim viri fortes  
rivalesque erant.

**Saeve certando pugnandoque  
splendor crescit.**

**(I’ve heard legends of that person…**  
How he plunged into enemy territory…  
How he saved his homeland…

 **I’ve heard legends of that person…**  
How he traveled the breadth of the land,  
Reducing all he touched to rubble…

**I’ve heard legends of that person…  
I’ve heard legends of that person…**

**Revered by many -- I, too, revere him.  
Feared by many -- I, too, fear him.**

**Now, that person  
Stands at my side!**

**Now that person stands at my side;**  
Now my friends are with me!  
Some of them were once heroes,  
Some, my mortal enemies…

**And as we face each other in battle, locked in combat,  
We shine ever brighter!)**

**End Part 3**

             

             

             


	36. A Special Reunion

              The time for reminiscing was over, and now was the time to party!  Master Hand broke out the popular finger foods and some dance music; he even teleported in live bands like Ace of Base and Nickelback!  Of course, Peach and Kirby helped by bringing out more cakes—green, of course.  Chocolate cakes, vanilla cakes, caramel cakes, cheesecakes, cakes with filling—they never seemed to run out of ideas on cakes!  Completing the refreshment selection were lemonade and punch, plus some more adult cocktails for the grown-ups.

              Luigi, the birthday boy, stood outside the room, a nice-sized piece of cake on a plate in his hand.  He needed to clear his head.  So far, a day full of fond memories.  A day full of praises and a day full of celebration of the person he was, flaws and all.  His heart was so full that it could burst any minute.  If someone in his early days had told him that a shindig would be held in his honor, then he would’ve snickered.  But it was really happening!  They were celebrating him, not Mario, and singling out the traits and events which made him his own person, rather than just Mario’s helpful baby brother.  Luigi found a bench and plunked himself down.  Even some of the villains were showing him respect on his special day.  But he was just a klutzy plumber who really didn’t like ghosts.  Did he really deserve all of this?

              Warm, joyful tears began streaming down his face.  He’d never cried in happiness this much since the night he rescued Mario the first time.  From tourney to tourney, Luigi had always held doubts over what they held in store for him.  He’d thought he be a stranger to the other video game characters.  But he’d made friends and allies—even helped save the world!  Overall, he was happy that he took a chance and filled out that application fourteen long years ago.

              Sometimes, he didn’t see eye-to-eye with a few fighters.  Sometimes, he won by doing absolutely nothing.  But he’d single-handedly pummeled a Giga-sized turtle on the last level of Melee’s Adventure Mode, conquered Ganondorf and Mewtwo in Event 51, survived 15 minutes against the wireframe fighters, revived the majority of the roster after a devastating attack nearly wiped them out and even provided comfort to those who felt down, even saving the Hero of Winds from himself.  He couldn’t believe it, but the footprint he left in the pages of Smash’s history was larger than he thought.  His actions weren’t those of a coward who couldn’t do anything right, but of a true hero, laying down his life for his friends, his comrades, his citizens—and his older brother.

              “Wasting a special day with those tears, aren’t we?”

              Luigi froze.  He _knew_ that voice.  Gruff, but friendly and warm.  He’d been a third-party guest for Brawl, but he sadly opted not to return for the upcoming tournament.  Some instinct made Luigi glance to his left.  Beside him rested a certain cardboard box with a red exclamation point on it.

              _Dio_!  Could it be…?

              The box tilted upward, revealing a man with some facial scruff, wearing a bandana and a gray bodysuit.  He regarded the man in green with a wry smile.  “Hey.  Nice to see you again,” he said.

              “D—David?” gasped Luigi.  “How did you…?”

              “Heard about it through the grapevine,” the man known as Solid Snake responded.  “I’ve hidden out here in my box, listening to the wonderful stories about you.”

              “Why didn’t you want to share anything?” Luigi asked, raising an eyebrow.

              “I’m really not the sentimental type,” shrugged Snake.  “Put it here, man.”

              Luigi shook hands with the Brawl veteran before easing his way into the box alongside him.

              “How’s life treated you?” asked Luigi.

              “Quite well,” said Snake.  “And you?”

              “They’re finally looking up,” Luigi replied.  “Not only did I save Mario a second time, but also I rescued Peach all by myself and helped Mario navigate through the Dream World.  I see more people cosplaying as me.  And they did something special with the L train in Manhattan!  Isn’t that neat?”

              “It is,” nodded Snake.

              “So,” said Luigi after a quick beat.  “What was the deal with _him_?”

              Snake frowned.  “Who?”

              “You know who I’m talking about.”

              Realization hit Snake.  “The Colonel?  You’re talking about my codec talk with him?  L, come on, I’m sure he didn’t mean that.  He was probably just having a bad day.”

              “Thanks to him, ‘King of Second Bananas’ became a popular nickname for me,” Luigi said calmly.  “I wonder what he’ll have to say about that.”

              “I assure you, L, he didn’t intend that,” said Snake.

              “You know, I never told you, but I kept hearing his words for the duration of Brawl,” Luigi softly admitted.  “It’s like that reptile said them.”

              “Well, I can safely say that you’re far from a second banana now,” smiled Snake.

              “Where is he, anyway?” asked Luigi.  “The Colonel?”

              “Overseeing missions and all of that,” replied Snake.  “He wanted me to tell you that he’s sorry for what he said over my codec.  He underestimated you, and he swears never to do so again.”

              “They always say that,” deadpanned Luigi.  “Maybe when he’s not so busy, I’ll visit him so he can apologize in person.”

              “Yeah.  Good idea,” said Snake.

              “But—thanks for sticking up for me,” said Luigi, softening.  “I never thought anyone would do that.”

              “You’re welcome,” smiled Snake, slinging an arm around him.  “I just want to say—you did great in Brawl and against Tabuu.”

              Luigi blushed.  “My heart was going faster than a freight train, and the pain was so much,” he said, “but I had to keep going.  For their sake.”

              “And thank you for what you did for Toon Link and Lucas.  That was very kind,” Snake went on.

              “I just hate seeing people upset,” said Luigi, “especially when people pick on them.”

              “You’re an all right guy, and I was very lucky to be in your company during Brawl,” smiled Snake.  “Hopefully, Master Hand will squeeze me in for this one.”

              Luigi gaped.  “You changed your mind?”

              “Sorta.”

              “Pale skin, huh?” muttered Luigi.  “I can swear I’ve had some exposure to the sun for as long as I can remember.”

              “L, come on.  He wants to make it up to you,” said Snake.

              “And that ‘once a kid brother, always a kid brother’ crack?  Where did _that_ come from?!”

              “Beats me.”

              “I kinda wished he’d show up, so I could give him a piece of my mind,” said Luigi.

              “Yeah, the Colonel was just being a grouch that day.”

              After relaxing and reminiscing for a few moments, Luigi stuck out a hand, which Snake shook.  “It was nice to catch up with you,” said the plumber.

              “Same here,” said Snake.

              “Oh, and I have a message for the Colonel,” winked Luigi.

              “What’s that?” Snake raised an eyebrow.

              “La li lu le lo.  La li lu le lo.  La li lu le lo,” Luigi repeated in a monotone.

              Snake cracked up.

              “I’ll be sure to pass that on to him,” he said once he calmed down.

              Then, he straightened and snapped off a crisp salute.  “Happy Year of Luigi, old friend.  You’ve earned it.”

              Luigi blushed.  “Thank you.”

              Having finally regained his bearings, Luigi went back to the party to cut loose a bit.

             


	37. Voices of the Past

              The day’s celebrations were finally over.  Cake had been eaten, drinks had been downed and dances had been had—especially when it came to the guest of honor.  Luigi’s dancing style had attracted adoration and envy ever since he and Mario first set foot in that mushroomy fantasyland.  But as the sun dipped and day turned to evening, the Smashers began saying their goodbyes and heading homeward, to meet again tomorrow for another festive celebration of the man in green.

              However, Master Hand wasn’t done with Luigi yet.  He currently had him in his office, a cassette player sitting between them.  Master Hand currently set down five cassette tapes before Luigi.

              “What are these?” asked Luigi.

              “These are from some old friends from the tournaments who couldn’t make it to the year-long celebrations,” explained Master Hand.  “I asked them to do exactly what the Smashers here did today.  I’ll leave you to listen to these at your leisure.  Shall I fetch you another piece of cake?”

              Luigi nodded.  “Sure.”

              Master Hand floated away.  Luigi picked up the first tape he saw, opened the case and placed the cassette into the cassette player.  Then, he pressed “play” and sat back to listen.

              **_“Pichu!  Pi!  Pi, pi, pi, chu!”_**

Luigi laughed softly, eyes glistening.  How could he forget Pikachu’s little partner-in-crime?  Sure, they had their rocky moments, but overall, Pichu was the baby electric mouse with a heart of gold.

              **_“Hey, Luigi!  Serena here!  Um—Pichu here says he’d like to wish you a happy birthday and to apologize for not being here.  His tournament schedule’s getting pretty heavy lately.  In a few days, he’s about to evolve!  Can’t you believe that?”_**

**_“Pichu!  Pichu, Pichu pi!”_ **

**_“He says that an early memory of you is quite early in Melee.  And no, it’s not about what was going on between you, him and Pikachu.  I think it’s before it started heating up.”_ **

**_“Pichu!”_ **

**_“Okay, then.  I won’t talk about it.  Anyway, it was a beautiful morning back in 2001.  A stamina battle was scheduled for two teams of two fighters each.  One team was the Mario Bros and the other—he doesn’t really remember, and he says it doesn’t matter.  What mattered was the devotion Luigi showed to his older brother as they fought this other, more powerful team together.”_ **

**_“Pi, chu, pi Pichu!”_ **

**_“He says he recalls some big turtle being one of the opponents—what are the odds?  Now, back to the story.  Luigi and Mario were fighting fiercely against the big turtle and this other guy.  Mario, unfortunately, was quite low on stamina; he was starting to struggle a bit.  And do you know what the two opponents did?  They laid into him until he could no longer stand.  His stamina had been depleted.  Turtle Guy would’ve lit him on fire as an insult to injury had the other, more sportsmanlike opponent not pulled him away.  But it didn’t cushion what they did to Mario.”_ **

**_“Pichu, pi, pi, Pichu chu!”_ **

**_“He remembers seeing Luigi kneeling over Mario, stroking his face and trying to tend to his wounds—there were so many of them; the two opponents had given no quarter.  There were tears pouring out of Luigi’s eyes.  Mario was still conscious—he was talking to Luigi and holding his hand and all that—but still, seeing his big bro like that…”_ **

**_“Pichu, pi!”_ **

**_“And then Luigi kissed Mario on the forehead and stood up.  His tears were gone.  And Pichu could see the opponents shrink a few sizes when they saw what was in his eyes.  I mean, if they did this to someone_ ** **I love _…”_**

**_“Pi!”_ **

**_“Yeah, like Pikachu and Jiggs and Ash and Mist and the other Pokémon.  Anyway, Pichu will never forget the blazing look he saw in Luigi’s eyes that day, as Mario lay crumpled on the floor.  And then the opponents actually cringed and cowered when Luigi lunged at them and shouted: ‘For my brother!’  You can guess who came out on top.”_ **

**_“Pichu, Pichu, Pichu, chu, chu, pi chu pi, pi, pi!”_ **

**_“Pichu says that in spite of the tensions that erupted between you, he will always remember that Team Stamina Battle, because it proves that when a loved one is involved, you’ll never run away from a fight.  Happy Year of Luigi!”_ **

**_“Pichu!”_ **

              The tape ended.  Luigi took it out and put it back in the case.

              Master Hand arrived with the leftover cake in the platter.  “Help yourself,” he said, setting down the platter and leaving.

              Luigi cut himself as slice and put the next tape in.

              **“ _Farore’s greetings!  It’s me, Young Link!  You know, the littler version of the Hero of Time!  First of all, I want to say that Luigi is the coolest plumber of our time!  Okay, here we go.  My first memory of him is after we all checked in and were settling into our rooms.  Well, I was just finished unpacking when I heard a knock on the door.  I opened it, and it was Luigi, smiling at me.  And he told me that he’d be happy to dispense advice for me and the other newcomers.  I felt so relieved, like maybe this Melee thing won’t be so tough after all.  So, I asked him what a ‘tier list’ was and explained that Big Me had warned me about it.  Luigi explained that a ‘tier list’ was a guideline to help serious tournament players decide who they want to main—kind of like a ranking device.  He then warned that some of the fighters would use the ‘tier list’ to dictate a value to me, and that I shouldn’t let them do that.  So, I didn’t._**

**_“Throughout Melee, Luigi gave out the best advice.  He told me that he hoped I got invited back.  Though I didn’t, we kept in touch via letters, and Luigi is extremely kind to Toon Link.  Happy birthday, L and may Farore bless you!”_ **

“Thanks, Young Link,” murmured Luigi as he popped out the second tape and put in a third one.

              **_“Hi, I’m Nana!”_**

**_“And I’m Popo!”_ **

**_“AND WE’RE THE ICE CLIMBERS!”_ **

**_“Today, we’re going to take a trek up Memory Mountain with our old friend, Luigi!  One recollection that really stands out is Adventure Mode!  We all loved Adventure Mode!  Any-who, before battling us, Luigi had to climb a mountain and fend off polar bears and Topis—in freezing cold temperatures!  And I don’t think he was wearing a coat!”_ **

**_“No, Popo!  He wasn’t wearing one!  He probably had a Fire Flower or something.”_ **

**_“Thanks, Nana!  After climbing the mountain, Luigi faced off against two pairs of us!  That was a fun battle, I tell you.  And afterward, we made Luigi some hot cocoa with marshmallows and a hint of mint, and we gave him a nice blanket to warm himself back up before the next stage!  And all the while, he was telling us stories, and the last one was a ghost story which turned out to be true!  Yay, Luigi, taking on all the ghosts!”_ **

**_“Luigi, you’re in good company.  While we were climbing our first mountain, we were shivering, and not just because of the cold.  But deep in our minds, we knew we couldn’t give up.  So we battled our fears, the elements and the polar bears and Topis and made it to the top!”_ **

**_“HAPPY YEAR OF LUIGI!”_ **

              “Ah—Nana and Popo,” sighed Luigi.  “Why weren’t you invited back?”

              He put in the fourth tape and munched on his cake as he listened.

              **_“Hi, Luigi!  Hope you’re enjoying your special year!  Surely, you remember your boy Roy!  And I remember quite a lot about you.  But most of all, I remember watching the Trouble King Event.  No, not the first one, the second one, starring you!  The ‘trouble king’ was considerably larger, and the two of you were fighting on Poke Floats, one of the hardest stages in Melee!  And all I was thinking was, ‘Wow, can he do this?’  I shouldn’t have doubted you; I’ve felt badly about it ever since.  Anyways, you both had two stock, and you were light on your feet as the scenery changed again and again.  I mean, you had no ‘trouble’ taking down the ‘trouble king’!  There I was, in the front row next to Marth and Mario and Peach and the rest of your friends, slack-jawed, listening to you grunt and yell and shout your lungs out as you traded blows with a ‘trouble king’ on a complicated stage.  We were all wincing every time those sharp claws or spiny shell hit you, but you kept fighting, even when you were bleeding all over the stage!  And when you won, there was madness in the stands, all of us jumping and hollering and tossing each other into the air.  Marth is right—nobody epitomizes true courage like you._**

**_“Tell Marth I said hi!”_ **

              “I will,” Luigi said quietly as he put in the final tape.

              **_“This is Wolf O’Donnell, head of Star Wolf, archenemy of Fox McCloud and all-around bad guy.  I’m a little tied up in some business right now, so unfortunately, I won’t be present at the celebrations.  Never mind, I’ll just talk about Luigi here!  Y’know, I really want to talk about the first time we met in a fight.  It was a no-gimmick fight on the Battlefield.  Simple, right?  So, there we are, staring at each other, waiting for the match to start.  And then I get in his face, give him a very smug look and say, ‘What’s the matter, scared?’  I mean, come on—I’m the villain, and I want to let this plumber know he’s mine, right?  Well, Luigi doesn’t even flinch; he just looks at me and says in a level tone of voice, ‘Depends on what you think scared looks like.  Does this look scared to you?’  And I’m like, ‘Wow, okay—I must’ve done something wrong, because this guy should be shaking in his boots and soiling his pants by now!’  Then, we’re nose-to-nose, and Luigi tells me, ‘I hope you know that Fox is watching, because he’ll tell you that I’m not one to get scared easily—not anymore.”_**

**_“So, the match begins, and I’m really going to show this string bean who’s boss.  But Luigi—he’s going all-out on me.  All bets are off the table!  And he’s practically daring me to taunt him as he clobbers me half-senseless with his attacks.  Now I’m thinking, ‘Yikes, this guy’s good; what’s his secret?’  He’s punching me in the face and in the stomach—he’s punching me everywhere.  And then he’s got that open hand—thingy—he does, and let me tell you, it hurts!  I remember that it was a timed match, not a stock match, and we wound up tied and going into a Sudden Death._ **

**_“Now, I’m really steamed, because I’ve never been forced into a Sudden Death before.  And I’m glaring at Luigi, and he’s glaring right back at me!  He looks pumped!  And we dash at each other and have it out good and rough, just the way I like it.  Well, he wins when he knocks me away and a bomb hits me.  We shake hands like good sports, and he leans in my ear and whispers, ‘Did I answer your question?’  And let me tell you, I never tried to intimidate him again after that—especially after he beat the living daylights out of Tabuu.  You go, L!_ **

**_“Hey, Luigi!  How are ya?  Listen, I’m sorry about that day on the battlefield, okay?  It was just me being my villainous self.  But no, you don’t get scared easily, that’s for sure.  And if you do, you’re good at hiding it._ **

**_“Uh—forget I said that last part.  Happy birthday, L!”_ **

              “I’ve faced down worse than you, Wolf,” mused Luigi.  “I wish Fox had warned you about me.  But I was happy I got to prove you wrong.”

              He popped out the tape and sat in silence, savoring the taste of the cake and the frosting smeared on the lower half of his face.  These five fighters from the past hadn’t forgotten about him.  They bore no hard feelings over not being invited back, choosing to take the memories with them wherever they went.  Pichu.  Young Link.  Ice Climbers.  Roy.  Wolf.  During their short tenures as Smashers, Luigi had touched their lives, and he had touched theirs.  He genuinely hoped for their return, even Wolf’s, despite his relationship with Fox and Falco.  But despite being preoccupied with their lives, they still took the time to send him their wishes and fondest memories—

              Luigi couldn’t pout at that.

****


	38. Conclusion

              In the beginning, when Super Smash Brothers was a casual get-together of only 12 fighters, Luigi Mario was barely known.  He was merely a seed, nourished by the soil of dreams and goals and watered by the sprinkles of hope.  As he filled out the application alongside Mario, that seed had begun to germinate into a sprout.  And when he arrived for the first tournament, that sprout had become a young plant, firmly rooted in a world of promise.  Fate had struck a match, and the other 11 fighters bore witness as it ignited Luigi’s fiery spirit.

              Two years later, when the tournaments began to take on a more serious tone, the Hand of Creation was so impressed by Luigi’s abilities that he decided to invite him back and introduce him to the Hand of Destruction.  It was in Melee that the young plant began to mature, to bloom, vibrant flower petals opening up, ready to show their individuality to the world.  It was in Melee that Luigi took on such challenges as Giga Koopa, Event 51 and 15-Minute Melee.  Even the most vicious and arrogant villains had no choice but to respect him.

              Seven years after that, the plant had stood tall after the battering winds and driving rains put it to the test.  It had used such experiences to pollinate, to share this faith and spirit with others, and as Brawl commenced, this plant had begun to bear fruit, nourishing others as the soil once nourished the seed.  It was in Brawl that the Smashers faced a threat far worse than the antagonists in their own universes.  Grudges were abandoned as friends and foes united to combat the danger.  There was no doubt that Luigi wanted to hide under his bed while all of this was happening.  Instead, driven by his love and devotion to an older brother, a kind and gentle Princess and the friends he’d made, the man in green was in the thick of the fighting.  In the end, Luigi had been the last Smasher standing, landing the critical blow which sent Tabuu into oblivion.  His actions that day elevated him to the status of a noble, almost-perfect fighter.

              Fourteen years after the Original Twelve gathered for the first time and six years after the Smashers worked together to defeat Tabuu, Master Hand, Crazy Hand and Master Core sat together, perusing the applications for the returning fighters and the newcomers.  Some of these newcomers were legends in their own right.  A yellow bane of ghosts.  Dr. Light’s greatest creation.  The Bruiser from the Bronx, a “runt”, who took on both Mike Tyson and Mr. Dream.  But the fighter they were really focused on right now was Luigi.

              “You know,” mused Master Hand.  “He has worked very hard—in the plumbing business, in these tournaments and in keeping the Mushroom Kingdom safe.  And his bravery against Tabuu was admirable.”

              “His fellow Smashers have rewarded him well,” intoned Master Core.  “Now, the time has come for _us_ to reward him.”

              Crazy Hand nodded.  “We shouldn’t turn a blind eye to the Year of Luigi, after all.”

              Master Hand smiled.  “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” he asked.

              Crazy Hand beamed back.  “You know I am.”

              Master Hand stamped the word APPROVED onto Luigi’s application in blue ink.  Then, he took out a piece of paper and a pen and started to write…

 

_The next day…_

              “Mail call!  Mail call!”

              Luigi stirred at the sound of Parakarry’s voice.  “I’ll get it,” he mumbled to Mario as he slid out of bed and dressed.

              He let out a quiet yawn, stretched and stepped outside.  It was a beautiful day, the Toads hyped about the newest Smash tournament planned for next year.  Luigi smiled at the bright greetings the Toads gave him as he pulled the mail out of the mailbox.

              “Weegee, I made us some bagels,” said Mario as Luigi returned with the mail.

              “Thanks, Bro,” said Luigi as he set the mail down and began looking through it.

              Bills, ads, birthday cards from Toads, Princess Daisy of Sarasaland and relatives back in the Big Apple.  Luigi blushed as the pile of birthday wishes grew.  But at the bottom of the mail stack was a white envelope, sealed with the all-too-familiar Smash symbol.

              “Two of them this time,” observed Luigi.  “One for you, and one for me.”

              Mario took his envelope, opened it, and let out a “Wah-hoo!” as he read Master Hand’s letter welcoming him back.  Then, Luigi slit open his envelope, pulled out his own letter and began to read, growing more choked up with each word:

_Dear Luigi,_

_I am pleased to welcome you back for our fourth Super Smash Bros tournament.  You will have the opportunity to reunite with old friends—and possibly make some new ones.  As always, you will participate in matches which test your strength, speed and brilliance.  You will also be expected to conduct yourself accordingly, but remember to have fun, too._

_Along with this warm welcome back, I’d like to send you a very special birthday wish.  It appears that the Year of Luigi is going well for you.  On account of this special occasion, I offer you my own birthday present—a promotion from a secret character to a member of the starting roster.  This is an honor you truly deserved a long time ago._

_I look forward to seeing you at the tournament!_

_Sincerely,_

_Master Hand_

              “What is it, L?” asked Mario, seeing the tears come to his baby bro’s eyes.

              Luigi tried to speak, but he was so overcome with happiness that all he could do was sob in Mario’s arms.   Mario sneaked a peak at the letter and guessed everything.

              “Well, I was hoping they’d do this,” he mused as he continued to hold Luigi.  “Congratulations, Lil’ Bro.”

              Throughout Smash, Luigi always thought he’d be doomed to remain a secret character, to always be waiting on the sidelines for the chance to show what he was made of.  He remembered counseling Ness over the challenges of being hidden.  But now, he was finally playing with the big boys.  Things were going to be quite different when the fourth tournament commenced next year.  The man in green understood what had just been bestowed upon him, and he swore to himself that he wasn’t going to make Master Hand regret it!  He was going to come back refreshed, rejuvenated and ready to rumble!

              The Eternal Understudy had gone, and the Lean Green Fighting Machine had taken his place.

              “I am loved,” Luigi whispered through his sobs.  “I am loved.”

 **You know it doesn't make much sense**  
There ought to be a law against  
Anyone who takes offense  
At a day in your celebration  
Cause we all know in our minds  
That there ought to be a time  
That we can set aside  
To show just how much we love you  
And I'm sure you would agree  
It couldn't fit more perfectly  
Than to have a world party on the day you came to be  
  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday!

**FINE**


End file.
